


On My Wings, You Can Fly

by KamenRiderW



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: A bunch of other tags, Angst, But i don't remember them so i'll just update them on the way, Cheating but its not bad or anything, Cuz Tyler is a jerk and Zack loves Peco so whatevs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Probably ooc, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Content, Sorta Peco is a prince, Trigger Warnings, Violence, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderW/pseuds/KamenRiderW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peco doesn't have anything left to call his own. It doesn't matter, he was never supposed to. Living in a life where everything was predetermined for him wasn't fun... and he didn't intend to make it out alive. Not with Tyler. He'd accepted it, though, he wasn't entirely important. Just Tyler's rise to power, his tool, his object he could beat on.</p><p>He'd been beaten, abused, and hurt beyond the level someone should be. However, he gets a chance to go to college and have a chance at a normal life for awhile. He hadn't expected to meet Zack, his gigantic roommate who turns his world upside down. And maybe saves him a little, to. And Peco finds himself falling in love once more, and hopefully, in the right direction this time. ON HIATUS (IS THAT HOW YOU SPELL IT?) OR POSSIBLY ABANDOMENT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rpgfan100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpgfan100/gifts).



> So, this is where I disappeared to for the past... month and a half maybe? I've been writing this thing. Right now, I'm writing chapter 24 I think and it's over 120 pages long and 55,900 something words. Its the longest fic I've ever written in my entire life and i'm still not even at the climax yet. But yeah, that's what I've been writing apart from the Little Maid and stuff. So, I'm really proud of this one guys and I hope you like it! So Comment or Kudo if you liked it. Oh and yeah, if you recognized the Chevy Impala you are awesome! I wrote that while watching Supernatural and bam, woops, Zack had a version of it. And Zack is totally a muscle car guy, I just always saw him as one. And to the location of this story. I have no fucking idea. Somewhere in America where I kinda understand the colleges? I don't know. Lol!  
> See you later!

Zack threw the last box into his car and shut the back door. He got into the driver’s side of the car and slammed that door as well. His nails dug into his steering wheel. They never cared about him and this was the fucking proof. Parents that cared would see their son off for college, but his parents were too rich. But hey, at least Kaito was going to the same college. They weren’t dorm roommates, but Zack wasn’t going to be sad about that. Maybe he’d get to befriend the man who would be his roommate. And maybe he’d finally get a girlfriend. With that thought, Zack backed his 1967 Chevy Impala out of the driveway. Oh the shit he didn’t know he’d get into this year.

 

                Four hours later, Zack had already arrived at campus AND set up his side of the room. Maybe his roommate wouldn’t show up? But then the door opened and he walked in. He was tiny and completely dwarfed by five huge suitcases. He wore a clean white s-shirt with a black vest and a large hat. He even had a bolo tie around his neck. The boy’s face was a mixture between baby fat and sharp adult features. No homo, but he was really cute. Definitely someone Zack really didn’t want to hang around with. It’d shatter his tough image.

                “Hi!” The boy said, waving his hand excitedly. “I’m Peco!” Peco thrust his hand out to Zack. Great, the kid was a cheerful guy, and he immediately knew that they wouldn’t get along. However, to keep the tensions from rising already, Zack shook his hand.

                “Zack.”

                “Zack! Hello!” Peco exclaimed, practically shouting in his ear. Not that he could even reach Zack’s ear from that height.

                “Uh, hi. Look, I have to head out with a friend, so I’ll see you later,” Zack answered and took off out the door.

                In a maximum of five minutes, he was pounding on Kaito’s dorm room door. Instead of Kaito opening up, though, Zack was met with a different man. Who was grinning at Zack. He had longish black hair and was wearing a blue hoodie.

                “Uh, is Kumon Kaito here?” Zack asked carefully, because this guy was just creepy.

                “Move Kazuraba,” Kaito growled, appearing behind the smaller man and towering over him.

                Kazuraba just rolled his eyes. “You could use my first name sometimes, Kaito.”

                Kaito pushed past the other and stormed away from Zack. Zack had no choice but to say goodbye and chase after the other man. After all, Zack really shouldn’t make Kaito wait or he’d suffer the consequences.

                “Did you know him?” Zack dared asking, observing the friendly nature towards them. That was, after all, how Kaito showed friendship.

                “Unfortunately,” Kaito hissed. “He’s an old childhood friend, but I hate him. He’s extremely annoying.”

                “Eh, he seems pretty cool,” Zack answered quickly.

                Kaito glared at Zack. “He’s too happy.”

                “Then were in the same boat,” Zack pouted. “I got stuck with a cute little guy who’s way too energetic for me.”

                “Cute?” Kaito questioned.

                “Well, in a non-homo kind of way. I don’t even see how he’s legally in college! He’s like a freaking little kid, and when I say little, I mean little,” Zack ranted, throwing his hands into the air.

                “Hm, you should get to know him before you judge him. That’s not strength,” Kaito answered and Zack sighed. “And something good could come from a friendship.”

                “I’m not gay, Kaito!” Zack exclaimed and then he saw everyone looking at him weirdly.

                Kaito shrugged. “I support you, it’d be stupid not to.”

                “I. Hate. You, Kaito,” Zack said. 

                Kaito almost smiled. “Let’s go to Druper’s. I’ve got business to do.”

                “Whatever.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peco doesn't know how he's going to survive this year. Not even with Kylie's help, because thinks aren't looking up. Not for him, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. Sorry, it starts out like crap. I suck at writing things that slowly build. :/ Anyway, here's you go. How was that grammatical error? Hope I made you uncomfortable! :D

Peco relaxed as soon as Zack left. He slumped against the wall and stayed there for a long while. His eyes strayed to Zack’s side of the room where his stuff was already up. The guy was pretty dork, the only colors being red and black. The guy himself, well the air around him seemed dangerous and dark. Like Peco needed anymore of that. But he was really hot Peco had to admit. The dark black hair and extreme height just emphasized the dark look he gave Peco. That same look which had Peco leaning against the door with weak legs. Peco’s luck was horrible, and he had to be paired with a really sexy guy.

                Peco totally had an attraction to violence and people who’d play with him. Just like Peco’s current, and forced, love interest who continuously dominated him. Not that Peco minded, he liked to have someone force him around in the bedroom or in everyday life, but Peco wasn’t someone for blonde hair and blue eyes. Or did Peco liked being beaten. And it wasn’t like Tyler liked Peco at all and the idea of spending his entire life with Tyler made him physically sick. Or whatever life they allowed him to have. Tyler was the worst. He beat Peco on a regular basis when he didn’t get his way and he forced himself on Peco when the other really didn’t want to. Which was almost every time Tyler did anything and it made Peco feel like shit, or worse than that. But it wasn’t like Peco had a choice.

                Maybe if he wasn’t the second born or the weakest Prince in existence. Ok, so he wasn’t that weak. The first problem was that he was born with black angelic wings and a beauty that didn’t exist in the hellish world in which he was born. What was worse was that Peco was gay and refused to lay with a woman. So his ‘parents’ had to hunt for a good suitor. But there weren’t any willing to take Peco but Tyler, and Tyler was the only one remotely close to bisexuality. It just happened that Tyler liked women more than men and Peco was his ugly reminder. An ugly reminder that he’d be tied to a _man_ for the rest of his life. So, Tyler slept around with a lot of other humans. And then he’d come home and rape and beat Peco. And Peco couldn’t anything about it, because no one had ever cared about him enough to save him.        

                That’s why he was going to college. He’d have a new chance to live a good life for a few years. Then he’d have to return home. Ok, he still had to go to the Kingdom every other weekend, but still. He was free for awhile. Peco knew what would happen to him after Tyler and him got married, and he was scared frankly. No doubt his parents and Tyler would stage an accidental death and kill Peco. Azami couldn’t even save him from that. Peco was the male, and that meant that he was the first in line. Tyler, however, was their ideal son. So he was fucked either way because Peco didn’t like living the royalty life. Or be non-human, because Peco always wanted to be human. Azami got a human love interest but Peco got a love interest of the same species. Everybody knew that most of them were satans and blood thirsty monsters.

                Who knows? Maybe Peco’d find a man who’d be willing to care for him. And would love him like no one else had ever loved him. That’s what he hoped at least. And they’d both runaway and live like normal people, dancing on the streets like Peco enjoyed.

                Peco was startled when something hit the window on his side and he immediately knew who it was. His best friend Kylie , who was also his body guard and the women who raised him. Of course she’d escape the palace walls to be at his side. He quickly opened the window to let her in. The other folded her wings against her back and they melted into the bare skin. She rose to her full height, an entire foot taller than Peco. Her long white hair was braided simply down her back and her eyes were covered by sunglasses. Her pale hand reached up and grabbed her sunglasses and pulled them off. Her eyes were completely inhuman, they were like a shattered rainbow. Peco’s eyes only glowed white when he was at the height of his power. And that had only happened once, and he had been physically forced to reach it.

                “Saw your roommate. He looks really good, like something you’d want. He’d be the perfect mate for you,” Kylie stated as she sat on the windowsill.       

                “He’s perfectly straight, Kylie. And he’s human. Stop trying to find other people for me, Tyler is all I need,” Peco answered quickly as he set one of his suitcases on his bed.

                Kylie shook her head. “You’re not. Don’t forget that I know you better than yourself. Tyler is and will always be the worst mistake in your life.”

                Peco glared at her as he found his ‘uniform’ and hid it in the bottom of his dresser. It was really soft and beautiful, being made from silk. Plus it was stainless and a very clear white color. Peco _hated_ it. It distinguished him as a pawn of the Kingdom instead of someone free and not having to worry about said kingdom. Then again, Peco had to keep reminding himself he didn’t care.

                “I worry about you because I raised you,” Kylie sighed. “And I worry you might kill yourself because you can’t get out of this life and because of Tyler. I don’t want to lose the man who was like a son to me.”

                “I don’t need your help,” Peco answered as he walked over to the door. He put his hands on the doorknob, because he didn’t want to deal with Kylie when she was like this.

                “Don’t act like I haven’t seen those scars on the bottom sides of your wrists, your shoulders, and your ankles. I know what you’re doing and I want you to stop… but I know you won’t,” Kylie said quietly.

                Peco froze. “Then what am I supposed to do? Tell me, Kylie. If I don’t have that pain, than what do I get to have? There is no happiness in the world, its cruel. If you can’t be strong, then you die. I’m not strong enough to live without someone else protecting me like some pathetic wimp.”

                “Runaway. I could cover for you and you wouldn’t have to suffer anymore Peco. Isn’t that your only option?” Kylie answered.

                “Run away to where? They’d still find me in the end, and then they’d torture me and lock me up for the rest of my life. And then they’d kill you, are you willing to sacrifice that much for me?”

                “It is my sole purpose to serve the true King, and you’re the one who’ll lead us into an age of goodness and peace. I’d sacrifice that for you,” Kylie answered quietly. “I’d sacrifice anything for the true King.”

                Peco felt tears brim in his eyes and his speech starting to crack. “It doesn’t matter if you’d follow me, but the kingdom wouldn’t. And I want to _die_ more than anything in this world. Or…live…live and love Tyler in ways that he wouldn’t ever do for me… because that’s just who I am. I just want someone to love me!” Then Peco broke and he fell to his knees sobbing. Kylie crossed the room and pulled Peco into a strong embrace while rubbing his back soothingly. He felt like a fucking little kid, and he wished he could grow up.

                “Dying isn’t the answer, and your beautiful mother would be angry with you. She loved you unlike your step mother or your father… don’t let it get you down,” Kylie whispered, panic bubbling in her chest as she watched her only brother destroy himself even further.  

                “I can’t even get the pain I need to be happy anymore, Kylie,” Peco sobbed disgustingly into his bodyguard’s shoulder. “What do I do?”

                “There is nothing you simply can do right now, and that’s ok. It’s perfectly fine, Peco. No one is expecting you to do anything. It’s why I fought for you to go to college. Tyler won’t be able to marry you yet, so therefore, he can’t legally kill you and get the throne. You’re safe for the four years you’re to spend here. I’ll figure things out by then. You’re going to be ok,” Kylie reassured, but even she knew that it wouldn’t help anything. Peco was to broken by Tyler and the years of abuse he grew up in. His older sister, Azami would never know the strain that Kylie had watched Peco undergo to end up where he was. And she believed in him, she really did, but Peco would not survive the four years he was scheduled here. Kylie knew that better than anyone. Not unless Peco met someone who’d save him and give him a reason to continue on. That’s why she chose Zack as his roommate. She’d spent countless days, months even trying to find the right one. It was hard, finding someone who was strong enough to protect Peco from the Kingdom and still love him like he deserved had been almost impossible. But then she found Zack, and she trusted she made the right choice.

 

Zack returned to the room before lights out, multiple hours later. As soon as he opened the door, he realized that the lights were turned off. Pecos shoes laid right against the door and Zack found himself not really caring. Instead he grinned before kicking them out of his way. Peco was just like a little kid. He turned on the light and found Peco tucked in his bed, fast asleep. His face was smoothed out and even younger than before. Zack found himself staring at the boy and the steady way he breathed. He slept like a cat, curled on his side. It was kinda cute and endearing in a way a man shouldn’t think about a fellow man. This was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack realizes he might not be as straight as he thought. Not to mention the look in Peco's eyes that scared him. That was the look of a broken man, and it didn't fit with Peco's cheerful personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys, two chapters in one day! I must be being held at gun point and stole the ideas from a random old lady!!!! No, I'm not being held at gun point or neither have a stole them from a random old lady! I promise. *Cross my heart and hope to die!* So, I wrote this just last night when I was sick, and delirious, and probably miserable. So..... yeah, if this chapter just ends the entire day for you... sorry. I tried. :) And if you see a random flying unicorn, that wasn't my fault! Lol!

The teacher handed out their assignment over Hydraulics, Zack’s profession. He shoved it into his bag before getting up from the seat. The other students usually stayed for a little bit to hangout or do their homework. Zack, however, chose to do it later. He needed internet anyway, because he didn’t know what the hell he was doing. He made his way to his dorm room and unlocked the door. But before he opened it he realized loud music was coming from inside. And it was Castle of Glass by Peco’s favorite band Linkin Park. He opened the door quickly before shutting behind him. Zack dropped his bag by said door quietly and grabbed his folders from inside. Then he looked up to find where Peco was.

                Peco was laying on stomach, atop of his bed. His hands held a bunch of cards. There were some cards spread out in front of him too, like he was playing a one man game. Peco’s hair was still messy like he hadn’t gotten around to brushing it. Zack’s chest squeezed inwards, making him extremely uncomfortable. His eyes followed the curve of Peco’s back to the curvature of his perfect ass. Dam, did he have a nice ass. No homo. The boy was small, sure, but he had an ass that someone could grab and _hold_ onto. Despite being a man, Peco had some pretty interesting curves in his back that wasn’t truly normal. And Zack had to admit he liked that. And to admit as well that he’d had some _dreams_ of fucking Peco on every available surface. But no homo, right? Zack had imagined what Peco would look like, laying on a bed while being completely naked. His hair would be in a mess, his face completely flushed. Peco’s eyes would probably be wide and filled with an insatiable lust, and his body would be all fucked out. No homo, though, he was telling the truth. Anyway, Zack knew that Peco preferred the other gender… he’d accidently opened up Peco’s laptop and found that the boy wasn’t as innocent as he once thought. He’d watched one of the videos, not because he was gay, because he wasn’t, but because he wanted to make sure Peco was being safe. He’d ‘accidently’ blew his load halfway through without realizing it, and he was a little ashamed. Zack had been known in high school to have an amazing stamina. He’d ‘accidently’ imagined it as him and Peco… and well, yeah, that hadn’t worked out. Peco was without doubt, a sex god without knowing it. And Zack didn’t think that was fair, honestly.

                “Yo, Peco,” Zack managed to say as he made his way over to his bed.

                “Oh, hey Zack,” Peco answered, not looking up. He threw down his cards in frustration and rolled over.

                Zack couldn’t help but smile a little bit at that. “What are you playing?”

                “Well… its stupid. But I never knew Gold Fish existed. See? And I just found out about it today, but I don’t understand it! Is it a mind game? Because I seriously can’t see through those cards to know if there’s a 3 or a 8!” Peco answered, dropping his hand onto his feet.

                “Well, it’s not _going_ to make sense if you play it by yourself. It’s a two person game, Peco. And seriously? You’ve never heard about it? Your life must’ve been really sheltered!”

                Peco’s expression dropped for just a second, but the grin returned just as fast. “Play it with me then! Teach me Senpai!”                

                Now, it was almost impossible to say no to that face. Peco’s puppy dog eyes could probably bring down a ruthless dictator. So Zack obliged and made his way over to Peco’s bed before sitting down on it and picked up his cards. Peco rolled back over to do the same.

                “Now, the object of this complicated game…” Zack started and Peco snorted before murmuring a ‘quit making fun of me Zack’. “As I was saying, you just guess a card from your hand and I’ll say if I have it or not. It’s not that hard.”

                “So like, if I had a three then I could ask you if you had a three?”

                “Yeah, but I don’t so I say gold fish,” Zack answered, pushing the middle stack of cards closer to Peco.

                “Gold fish? What does a fish have to do with this?”

                “Its just something you say, Peco. There’s no actual, real fish. You draw a card from the deck and then its my turn,” Zack answered, and Peco obeyed. Then Zack asked Peco for a King and Peco, frustratingly, had one. He threw it at Zack and almost caused Zack to fall off of the bed trying to catch it.

                Peco busted out laughing for no obvious reason and Zack couldn’t help but join in. It felt nice to laugh, and he made a big mistake. He looked at Peco. Who had the brightest, most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. They were filled with joy, but he saw deep down inside them that there was pain too. A deep pain that only Peco knew and Zack didn’t. And he realized that there was so much to Peco that he didn’t know, and he kinda hated himself for it. Because Peco was perfect, and his smile was perfect. And Zack wanted to play cheesy games and see that smile for forever. Zack felt like he was falling thousands of miles in those eyes, like the rug had been ripped out from right beneath him. But that was ok, because he liked it. He fucking liked the turmoil in his stomach, the way his hands were disgustingly sweaty, and the way his heart was beating out of control. He’d never felt something like that and it was an amazing feeling.

                Zack realized in horror how much closer the two had leaned in to each other. Peco’s soft, warm breath was on him in a good way and he could see every line in Peco’s skin. It didn’t even register in Zack’s brain until Peco jumped back, falling off the bed. Peco’s breath was fast and his eyes were more wide than normal. He was breathing quickly and his hands were shaking.

                “P-Peco?” Zack asked, looking down at him. Peco, however, couldn’t meet his eyes.

                “We’ll finish the game later. I-I’ve got homework to… do,” Peco answered in a small voice, his head bent low to the ground like a scolded puppy. Zack frowned, but shrugged and got up.

                He didn’t know what the hell just happened, or why he wasn’t freaked about it. Kissing a man? Ok, not the first thing he would ever think about doing. Zack wasn’t gay, after all. However, he tried ignoring the frightened deer in the headlights look that Peco had had. He tried, even when doing the stupid homework and then going to bed. But he couldn’t, because something felt wrong. Off even. Peco wasn’t acting normal, and Zack didn’t like it. Something in his gut that that was Peco screaming at him, screaming for help. He laughed. Why would Peco be screaming for help? Peco had everything! Most likely, at least. He acted like he was happy. No, Peco wasn’t suffering. He couldn’t be.

                But Zack couldn’t shake off that look in his eyes. That fucking deer in the headlights look right before the animal got hit by a semi truck. But who was the semi? And why was Peco the deer in the road?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack finally finds out something worthwhile about his Roommate. And meets a strange person who seems determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this was so late. And sorry if it is really, really fast.

“I’m telling you, Kaito, he disappears during the night. AND he doesn’t come back till almost morning,” Zack complained and lifted his head from the table to drink his beer and face planted back into the table. “And then he sleeps during the day!”

                “You spend too much time worrying about Peco. People’ll start thinking you want him,” Kaito commented as his eyes wandered to the other side of the bar for the 1000th time. His glass was left untouched, Kaito hadn’t taken a single drink out of it despite it being his favorite, Boston Lager.

                “Says the guy watching Kouta,” Zack lifted his head with a smirk and the other man glared at him.

                “I’m not watching him. He just makes some seriously stupid decisions and needs me there to bail him out. I’m watching out for him, like he obviously needs,” Kaito answered through grit teeth.

                “It’s been two months since classes started, Kaito. I’m sure he’s noticed that you’ve been stalking him,” Zack answered dryly.

                “I’m not stalking him,” Kaito growled, but Zack was totally unconvinced.

                “Aw, look he’s joining the Gaim dance team now! You going to watch?” Zack snorted as people started to form a ring around the group.

                “No,” Kaito answered, but he definitely wasn’t looking at Zack. “Anyway, weren’t you the one complaining about Peco and how he ignores you?”

                “He does! Every time I wanna do something with him, he leaves,” Zack pouted, gripping his beer bottle. “And he leaves his clothes all around and I have to clean it all up! Don’t even get me started on the fights he starts and I have to finish!”

                “You’re acting too much like his boyfriend if you say you aren’t. You’re crying and pouting because he doesn’t pay attention to you. How pathetic,” Kaito commented.

                “I-I’m not his boyfriend! Whatever, I’ve to go anyway. I have a test to study for over the weekend. Just make sure you don’t creep Kazuraba out, eh?” Zack said and got up. Kaito waved him away and went back to focusing on Kouta. “Don’t forget about the party Saturday night, Kouta’s going.”

                Zack left the bar and was heading to his car when he saw Peco disappear around a corner. That was a little surprising, considering the dorms were on the other side of the city. Curiosity overflowed his systems and he walked after the little guy. He was worried after all. Peco led him down some shady streets where twice he had to growl at some dudes thinking about jumping the other, and they saw Zack’s height and backed down. Peco didn’t even stop to notice and Zack kept an equal distance behind the other. Peco turned yet another corner and came upon a long line of people. A night club? Why was Peco going to a night club… unless… no, he wouldn’t assume that of the little guy. Peco didn’t wait in the line though, and went right up to the bouncer and was let in. Zack ran after him and was stopped immediately by the rather large and burly guy guarding the door. He was probably a few considerable inches taller than Zack, talk about intimidating.

                “I-I’m with Peco,” Zack stuttered, maybe that’d work in his favor?

                “Oh, my apologies Bocchama,” The other said, bowing low to the ground.

                “Uh…no, its cool,” Zack answered quickly, because he didn’t really want the guy to feel bad. Even if he was a bit weird. More than a bit weird, actually.

                Zack ended up in a very large room filled with a bunch of people. It was relatively dark, the only lights being little beams of multi-coloreds. Loud music blared all around him, and the people moved with the music. They wore skimpy amounts of clothes, showing as much cleavage as they could. Especially the women, but the men weren’t far behind. To say Zack was the most clothed wouldn’t be an understatement and all he was wearing was a thin white t-shirt, jacket, and black skinny jeans. Zack barely escaped out of two women’s way heading up the stairs he hadn’t noticed and disappearing together. He was getting seriously agitated as more people pushed into him. However, Zack’s eyes searched for Peco. He didn’t exactly know why he was looking for the other, considering they just met a few months ago. He just really wanted to pull the other out of here, nothing good ever came from places like this. Whether it be Peco wanting to pick up someone or just to have fun, this wasn’t the place. Even hot-headed Zack knew that! Zack could find better women for the other, not these ones. He could take Peco to a movie or something and not stay here. He could only imagine a man overpowering Peco and raping him here, and Zack wouldn’t be able to help him. The problem was, where the sam hell was the little guy?

                Suddenly all the colored lights in the crowd turned off and a huge spotlight shined on a stage at the front of the room. Somehow, Zack had gotten shoved close to the stage. He wasn’t sure if he was happy about that or pissed off, didn’t matter, did it? It was kind of disgusting to see all the sweaty faces looking up at the stage like hungry sharks and he could only imagine what would come onto that stage. Zack wasn’t a person for stripper’s or poll dancers, and frankly, they disgusted him. He didn’t know what to say about that either. Instead of any of the versions that Zack had come up with, a simple man walked out. Ok, so not simple. He wore leather pants attached to chains wrapped around his chest, and he was barefoot. His black hair was a mess on his head as if he were having sex or working really hard. Zack guessed the first option.

                “We didn’t know how to lighten up the mood tonight until someone very _important_ to us came in. And we all love their dancing, so why not!” The man said, or more like mocked. However the reaction from the crowd was positive if he counted the screaming and cheering.

                “Quiet down, now. You know how they don’t like a rowdy crowd until the middle of the performance!” The announcer dude answered. “So, let’s go Dancing Court!” Then the announcer guy jumped off the stage and ran for the crowd.

                Suddenly a Black Eyed Peas song came on over the speakers, Just Can’t Get Enough. The beginning of the song was slow, and the lights on the stage turned to soft colors. One by one six dancers came onto the stage making a small arch. The middle, however, was empty. Then the song started to speed up and come on with a hard beat. A blur ran out in between the six other dancers. Standing in front of the group was Peco, freaking Peco. His hair was spiked up on the side in a really hot way, Zack had to admit. He wore tight black pants that hugged his thighs and slender hips. He wore a thin, tight shirt that showed a lot of skin not to mention the impression of what was under that shirt. Over that he wore a black leather jacket and a chained necklace hanging from his neck. Zack found himself not able to breath, and he really wanted to get up onto that stage. Zack liked to think he was a man of a clear head when it came to sensual things, he never was swayed. But the way Peco looked made him want to jump the stage and take him like an animal on the floor. He found himself _wanting_ the other, and that scared him a little too much.

                However, he lost any chance at reacting when Peco started to move to the beat. It was smooth, like he’d been doing it for years. The way Peco rolled his hips and rolled with the music amazed Zack. He assumed the others were just background dancers, because they did the little one no justice. Eventually, the music smoothed out again to the woman’s voice. Peco himself slid in between the other six men and one grabbed him by the hips and hoisted him in the air. After spinning a few times, Peco jumped right as the beat sped up again. Zack never thought he’d see Peco break dancing, but that was what was happening. Peco knew what he was doing, there was no doubt about it. It was pretty cool, Zack had to admit.

                “He’s amazing, isn’t he? Zack?” A girl said over the loud music, practically shouting into Zack’s ear. “It’s the one thing they allowed him to do while they stripped him of his humanity.”

                “Who are you? And how do you know my name?”

                “Kylie. I’ve watched Peco grow up. I’m the one who taught him how to dance, although, he passed me up years ago! I’m the equivalent of his best friend, of course he’s going to tell me about his roommate,” Kylie answered quickly.

                “Peco never talked about you at all,” Zack asked, but his eyes didn’t stay on the girl. They focused on the boy on the stage and the music blaring through the speakers. He realized that the Black Eyed Peas music cut out to fast pace Techno and the little guy was a blur on the stage. Sweeping his arms back and forth, doing front flips and back flips, and shaking his body like no amateur could.

                “He couldn’t. I told him not to. I wanted him to have as normal a life for awhile,” Kylie answered.

                “That doesn’t make any sense,” Zack replied and the other shrugged.

                “It never made sense to me, either. I want you to take care of him for me. Make sure he stays alive, please,” Kylie said suddenly.

                Zack couldn’t tell if she was being serious, but the tone of her voice made him think differently. She was pleading with Zack, and that didn’t make sense either. “Why?”

                “I don’t know if you’re a good man, Zack. I probably never will. But as long as you’re a better man than Tyler, that’s good enough. I don’t know if you’ll keep him safe… but you have to. I’m no longer going to be here… if this doesn’t work out for him,” Kylie answered and Zack turned his head to see tears in her eyes. “I’ve watched him grow up and suffer for so long… I’ve always wanted it to stop. Except now I have a little more power than I normally have and I’m going to try and free him.”                 “Free him? Wouldn’t that be good news anyway?”

“We’re going into the battle knowing we’re going to die. There’s no winning, not for us. But a Human like you?” Kylie shrugged.

                “You’re just going to abandon him like that?”

                “I have no choice. This is for his own good. However, I chose this school for him for a reason. I know that he’ll be able to live without me. He’s stronger than he looks. I want him to be that happy, that care free every day,” Kylie answered, pointing up at the stage and she was right.

                Peco often had nightmares when he did stay during the night. Zack had had always been awoken by them and instead of getting angry, Zack had just wished to make him stop. It wasn’t so much as anger that Peco was suffering… it made him frustrated. Someone was making Peco suffer and he wanted to bash their heads in. However, he was sure he didn’t have the right to reach out to the little guy. He’d stayed up countless nights wishing that he could pull Peco to his chest and give the other some kind of safety. Zack was sure that jittery, nervous energy wasn’t from having too much caffeine. Whenever Zack raised his hand or something like that, the other flinched and that made Zack worry. Zack couldn’t _approach_ his roommate, because Peco just locked himself up. Put on a fake smile and laughed about it like his problems didn’t matter. He always had such a sad smile. On that stage, though, as he danced, Zack saw something else. Something that made his chest tighten and his heart beat way to fast to be normal. Whether it was the light playing tricks on him, or maybe he was just drugged, but in that moment… Peco was beautiful.

                “I’m not gay,” Zack mumbled and made fists at his side. He tried to think of womanly things, breast, soft skin, curves, but all he saw was Peco. Most importantly, a naked, sweaty Peco with lust blown eyes on top of Zack’s bed. And Zack pounding into him mercilessly. His pants got a little tighter.

                Kylie laughed. “Peco has that effect on people.” Her watch went off and she checked it before sighing. With one last glance at Peco on the stage, she turned away. Zack, however, grabbed the girl’s shoulder.

                “You’re leaving?” Zack asked.

                “I have to. Sometimes you have to lose something to gain something. I think you’ll be a good substitute,” Kylie answered and she pulled a dark hood over her head.

                “You can’t leave him, it’s not fair. Kylie don’t,” Zack answered. “You’re going to hurt him even worst and I’ll come beat the shit out of you.”

                “Sure, I’ll patiently await that. But I have to, Zack. I want Peco to live… I want him to grow old with someone he loves and someone who loves him. Tyler is not it! His family isn’t family!” Kylie answered. “Take care of him. Make sure he smiles for me… always. Always. Always.”

                Then she escaped from Zack’s grip and disappeared in the roaring crowd. Zack shook his head and turned around to see Peco in his final form as the music faded away. He’d missed more of Peco’s dance then he wanted to. The image of Peco moving his hips intimately would be forever burned into his mind in a good way; however, the moment had been ruined by the woman… Kylie. The applause deafened Zack worse than the music. Then suddenly all the lights came on at once and a tall man, Zack’s height, came walking out. He wore a long white trench coat with gold encrusted on it and had a strict, orderly posture. The complete exact opposite of Peco and himself. Peco beamed up at the other when he noticed the man… and jumped into his arms. The blonde haired king like man smiled and twirled Peco around before kissing the other square on the lips. Suddenly, Zack felt sick and angry. Angry enough to punch the other out… and he assumed it really was Tyler. The one Kylie had been talking about. However, Peco looked happy… really happy. Kylie had to have lied. With that thought, Zack pushed his way out the door and all but ran to his car.

                He’d wait for Peco to return home tonight. If he decided to. And no, he wasn’t jealous. Zack definitely wasn’t jealous because Peco was a guy and Zack didn’t like guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's true colors are revealed as he beats Peco down. In more ways than one. When Peco tries lying to Zack, he knows what's up. Or he has a fair clue, at least, but he hopes he isn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, guys, and I'm going to do some serious uploading before I leave for DC in a few days. So expect your notifications to be BAMM!

After Peco had danced, Tyler had made his ugly appearance. It seemed that whenever Tyler wanted something, he knew exactly where to find Peco. He hated how Tyler forced him to keep up the happy image that they loved each other. Peco loved Tyler, but Tyler didn’t love Peco. Simple as that. And as soon as they got out of the public’s eye, Tyler grabbed Peco’s hair roughly and dragged him out the door. He slammed Peco up against the limo that was waiting for them and threw open the door before throwing the weaker male into the car head first. He got in after Peco… and Peco knew not to say anything. He sat quietly in the seat beside him, daring to not even breath. Tyler wasn’t in a good mood, and pissing him off even worse would be bad. Very bad.

                It was one of those kinds of nights when Tyler just wanted sex. Probably because he couldn’t find a pretty girl or guy that could do what he wanted, so he came to Peco. And forced Peco… Peco didn’t want to see what happened to him if he said no. Tyler was rough and mean and liked to physically cause Peco pain during the nights they slept together. He even left nasty cuts and bruises whenever Peco did try to fight back. Now, though, Peco just knew not to fight. He wouldn’t be hurting as much if he just let Tyler do whatever he wanted.

                The drive to whatever hotel Tyler had chosen wasn’t long and as soon as they stopped, Tyler grabbed Peco’s hair and drug him from the car. He marched Peco up to the room, which was on the very top, and opened the door. As soon as Tyler had closed the door and turned on the lights, however, he punched Peco in the face. It was hard enough to put the littler one on the floor.

                “I saw you socializing with your haughty roommate!” Tyler hissed before he dragged Peco back to his feet and kneed him in the gut. “And the asshole was watching you dance like he owned you. You’re supposed to be faithful to me and never sleep with another man, how dare you! You’re a fucking whore!” Then Tyler sent him flying into the dresser and he cried out as the sharp edge went into his back.           

                “I’m sorry Tyler. I’m sorry!” Peco cried, bowing his head low to the ground. Denying that Zack and him weren’t a thing… that’d only make it worse. So much more worse.

Tyler grabbed Peco’s hair and threw him onto the bed, not caring as Peco’s head hit the headboard. When Peco tried to curl himself up in defense, the only he knew, Tyler wrapped his fingers around Peco’s throat and squeezed tightly. Peco gasped for breath and his eyes watered. Tears fell down his cheeks as he wished Tyler would just get his torture over with. Or kill him. He could live with Tyler killing him to, although, Tyler wouldn’t. Not until they were married and Tyler had the title as king. Until then, Peco had to live in a hellish world of torture and pain.

“Fucking crybaby. You act like you don’t enjoy this, but we all know you do,” Tyler hissed as he pressed harder. Peco guessed that Tyler had had a bad day and was just taking it out on him. That’s all. He hadn’t fallen in love with a cruel man… no, Tyler wasn’t cruel. Just stressed.

As usual, Peco didn’t say anything and Tyler, satisfied, let go. Peco gasped in breaths as he tried to roll onto his side again. His head hurt so bad, and so did his heart. Like shattered glasses inside his chest. Tyler stroked Peco’s cheek roughly with a predatory grin.

“That’s more like it now, you’re too pretty to cry. You’re my prized possession,” Tyler answered, his hand growing gentler. “I love you, you know that?”

Peco did the safe thing, he nodded. Sometimes Peco could trick himself into thinking that Tyler loved him, and maybe in his sick twisted way, he did. But Peco was Tyler’s object. It wasn’t a compliment that Tyler had said, it never was. Peco had once made the mistake of thinking that it was. Tyler just wanted a pretty object to fuck. He wished things were different, he wished he could do something about it. When Peco had first met Tyler… he hadn’t been cruel. He had stolen Peco’s heart with charm and beauty. Peco had fallen in love with the man, would have given everything to make the other happy. He still would. But more than that… he wanted to die. He wanted to die more than anything. Peco closed his eyes as Tyler started to rip his clothes off him like some kind of hungry piranha. He tried to not cry, he really tried. (He always cried in the end, though, because it wasn’t fair!) Tyler’s grip didn’t hurt, it didn’t. He tried to imagine someone else lying above him. Someone gentle despite his appearance. Someone that loved him back the way it should have been, or at least, that’s what Kylie always said. As Tyler jerked Peco around like a doll he could manipulate, Peco imagined himself back in his dorm room with Zack. Despite Zack’s appearance of being strong and hot-headed, he was gentle. He loved people unconditionally… and Peco wished he could have that. He wished he could have Zack instead of Tyler. Maybe Zack would take him out on dates to fancy restaurants, or the movies… that would have been nice. Peco was selfish, he wanted to be showed off… to know what true love felt like.

“Zack,” Peco whispered and instead of Tyler’s ugly, vicious face as he destroyed what was left of Peco’s body, he saw Zack. He could feel Zack’s gently, fleeting touches and his contagious smile as his world instinctually blacked out… to save him as best as it could. It was the nicest thing his brain could do for him.

 

Peco regained consciousness many hours later, he could be sure of that. Tyler was in deep sleep beside him and Peco forced himself to rise from the bed. He had to clean the blood off of the back of his legs… and leave. Tyler always let him leave afterwards. He limped to the bathroom in the dark, afraid that if he saw Tyler’s face peaceful and happy that he’d want to stay. Peco grabbed a dark towel and gently wiped what blood he could from his legs. Tyler had been kind enough to grab his bag from the club which had his normal clothes. Peco grabbed the bag from the table and dressed into the clothes. It was slow and he was really sore, plus exhausted, but he’d rather be sleeping in a room with Zack than with Tyler. At least Peco could be at peace with Zack around, and he found that he liked that. If worst came to worst, he was 95% sure Zack would protect him. Tyler would just let Peco die.

After Peco dressed into what clothes he could, he went around the room, picking up his dance crew’s uniform. He shoved them into the bag and zipped it closed before hoisting it on his shoulder.

“I want to see you at that frat house party Saturday night. I got an invitation from a friend, and I want to see you there,” Tyler mumbled from the bed.

“O-okay,” Peco answered.

“Goodbye,” Tyler stated, annoyed with Peco’s complete existence. The words once hurt to hear, but not anymore. They were words of relief.

Peco nodded and walked out the door. He limped down the stairs and out on the street. He didn’t know what time it was, early morning probably, but it was freezing. Peco knew where he was going though, he’d passed the very hotel a bunch of times before heading to the dorm rooms. The college itself wasn’t far away, Peco didn’t have far to limp. As he walked, pathetically of course, he looked up at the stars. They were free and happy… why couldn’t he be? But he knew the answer as he saw the dorms within sight. He had no right to be happy, he never did. Peco was an object and had been born into the wrong family. He’d already lost all the ones that cared about him, except Kylie. He’d kill himself if he lost Kylie. She was the only thing that made life bearable… and he couldn’t count Zack as anything. They hadn’t really made a friendship or anything and Zack had always made fun of him. Granted, it wasn’t on purpose, but Peco didn’t think Zack liked him much. Zack didn’t beat him up, though, and that was progress.

It was another ten minutes of slow, agonizing walking before Peco reached the Dorm’s doors. Every light was out in the rooms except for a few, and he was glad. Their light in their room was out to, and that meant that Zack was asleep. Peco had no energy to hide what Tyler did to him tonight… and it didn’t matter if Zack was asleep. Peco limped up the two flights of stairs leading to their room and stopped in front of the door. He ignored his shaky palm as he pushed the door open and limped through. Peco dropped his bag right at the door, kicked his shoes uncomfortably at one wall and limped across the room. Suddenly, a lamp light turned on… on Zack’s side of the room, blinding Peco. Said long, shaggy, black haired man sat up in bed with his hands crossed at his chest and the blankets pooling near his naked torso. Peco immediately turned the worst part of his face away from the light, he could feel it.

“Its 3:30 in the morning, Peco,” Zack stated.

“I-I can see that,” Peco answered as he started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled his jeans off. He grabbed his shorts from the floor and pulled them on slowly, his body hurt too much to go any faster.

“Peco, what’s wrong?” Zack asked, fully awake now.

“Its nothing,” Peco answered. He tried to hide his limp now as he picked up his clothes and put them in his hamper. Immediately, Zack was out of his bed and approaching Peco like a wounded animal.

“There’s something wrong. You never put your clothes away, I have to,” Zack answered and reached a hand out to Peco.

“Don’t touch me!” Peco cried, flinching away from Zack. However Zack caught his jaw and turned Peco’s beaten in face towards the light. Zack’s mouth dropped open as his fingers brushed over the black and blue skin.

“Who. Did. This. To. You,” Zack punctuated, holding Peco’s jaw tightly.

“I fell,” Peco answered. “Its nothing.”

“Jesus, your beaten really bad. Peco, who did this?” Zack growled, and Peco’s heart beat hundreds of times faster from fear that he couldn’t control. Tears formed in his eyes, as if he hadn’t cried enough tonight. Stupid, worthless, pathetic Peco who wasn’t anything but a stupid cry baby.

Peco’s knees buckled out from underneath him from the strain and Peco fell to the floor. With quick action, Zack caught the little one before he could hit the floor. By the time he even got close, though, Peco was already sobbing. Zack’s heart ached from seeing the other in such a broken state and he swore he’d beat the shit out of whoever did this to Peco. Now wasn’t the time, though. Zack pulled Peco to his chest and let him cry it out on his shoulder. He didn’t talk, and Peco was grateful. He just rubbed soothing circles up and down Peco’s back and it calmed Peco down a lot faster.

“You need to get some sleep. We’ll deal with your injures when we have more light,” Zack stated after Peco’s tears dried up.

So, Zack picked Peco up in his arms and carried him over to his bed. Zack’s bed. And set him gently down before tucking him in like some kind of mother. Zack walked over to the other side and got in, turning off the lamp. Instead of letting Peco stay on the far side, however, Zack pulled Peco across the bed gently and into his chest. He wrapped his arms around Peco’s waist in a way Tyler had never done. Peco rolled over as best as he could and pressed his head into Zack’s bare chest. The sound of Zack’s steady heartbeat soothed Peco to sleep that night, and it was the only thing that would.


	6. Chapter 6

Zack awoke sometime the next day with the sunlight streaming in on him from a west-facing window. He pushed himself up on his elbows to find that it was 2:00 in the afternoon and Peco didn’t look like he was going to stir anytime soon. In the light, however, he got a good image of the other’s beaten body. Peco had bruises running up and down his arms, around his neck, and around his eyes, and that angered Zack a little too much, but Peco was sleeping peacefully. They were still in the spooning position, but Zack’s fingers had wound up beneath Peco’s shirt. Zack found himself not minding much, that was to be expected. The problem was, someone had beaten Peco last night. And possibly other nights when Zack had seen the bruises and… tried not thinking about them. He couldn’t know unless Peco told him… but he was pretty sure Peco wasn’t going to.

Zack felt restless and knew he had to get up at some time, but he really didn’t want to. He was happy here, sleeping in like this. God knows how much sleep he missed with exams and crap. However, he did have to get up. There was no doubt about it. He’d just leave Peco in bed and head out. Suddenly, though, his phone started ringing, startling Zack so much he almost fell out of the bed. He swiped it off the table and checked who it was. Shit, Kaito. He answered immediately.

“You weren’t in practice today,” Kaito said coldly, he never would ask if something happened. It wasn’t that Kaito didn’t care, he just was too tough to say it. “I had to put up with Kazuraba’s annoying persistence all day. By myself.” Yeah, Kaito was definitely pissed. Fucker acted like he didn’t like Kouta all the time, and probably convinced himself too.

Zack rolled onto his back and swiped his hand down his face. “Sorry, man. Something just came up.”

“Always does, doesn’t it. You sound like you just woke up,” Kaito answered and Zack heard him shuffle some papers around across the line.

“Yeah, I did. Had a late night,” Zack replied quickly, his eyes glancing towards Peco’s resting form.

“Get your lazy ass up, I’m coming over to give you my notes about the routine. I’m almost to your door anyway,” Kaito said.

“WAIT! I’m not… uh,” Zack burst, but found he had nothing to say.

“Zack, what’re you hiding?” Kaito asked, Zack could bet he was smirking to.

“N-nothing. I’m just not proper, that’s all,” Zack answered, a smooth save.

“Proper? You never care about being proper, I’ve seen you literally almost naked and you never cared then. Do you have a girlfriend in bed with you?” Kaito asked. “Or wait, maybe Peco? Finally get over that moony eyes and took him like a man?”

Zack turned bright red and rolled out of the bed. “That’s not it, he’s just asleep still and I don’t want you waking him up.”

Zack definitely said something wrong, because he could _feel_ Kaito raising an eyebrow. “So, Peco’s still asleep and you just got up. You sure you two didn’t have sex last night? Or all night? You know how I stand with you having sex with a man, it doesn’t matter to me. You don’t have to hide it from me.”

“Would you stop it, ok? No we didn’t, Peco just needed someone there for him last night. He has a boyfriend, or something like that, too.”

“Although I don’t like cheaters, Peco having a boyfriend doesn’t mean much if you love him, right? I’m almost at your door. Let me in,” Kaito answered.

“You asshole,” Zack replied and got up. He shuffled over to the door and opened it right as Kaito appeared in his black coat, dark vest, and blood red shirt. His hair looked messed up, and that caused Zack to raise an eyebrow himself.

Kaito pushed his way in and Zack shut the door behind the other quickly, he didn’t want anyone else bothering Peco. Especially whoever the hell beat up his Peco. Zack stopped dead in his tracks, when had Peco become his? It didn’t matter.

“Holy shit,” Kaito breathed, seeing Peco in Zack’s bed. “You didn’t do that did you, or I’m gonna kick your ass myself.”

“I didn’t,” Zack answered, running a hand through his hair. “He came home at like three in the morning, and I had stayed awake. I don’t know why I did this time, but I had. He tried sneaking in… but I caught him. Someone had beaten him up and his only excuse was that he fell. This wasn’t the only time though, but it hadn’t been this bad.”

“He looks like he was raped, Zack. I mean, the marks on his skin are the kinds that people would put on someone while raping them,” Kouta observed.

Zack’s stomach dropped. “Raped? By who, and if by someone, how many times would they do it? I don’t think he was raped, Kaito. Or else he wouldn’t let someone near him. He’d think they’d all try and rape him. But Peco let me hold him last night, and he let me bring him close to me while we were falling asleep.”

“It depends, Zack. If the person threatened Peco with death, I think Peco’d be the kind of person who’d shut up. Or maybe he’s used to it, having been through it for years can do that to you,” Kaito answered, shrugging. “There could be more reasons, but I don’t think you’d want to hear them.”

Zack shook his head. “I hope he was just beaten up… not _that_. Even then, I’ll kill whoever did this.” Zack’s heart softened when Peco stretched like a cat and curled up into a little ball right in the middle of the bed. “I’ll kill them, I will.”

“You’re losing your strength, Zack.”

“There are different forms of strength, Kaito. I’m going to go get dressed and we can leave,” Zack answered and grabbed some clothes from his dresser and shuffled into their bathroom. He took a quick shower, dried himself off, got dressed and left the bathroom. Before he left with Kaito, though, he kneeled down beside the bed and ran his hand through Peco’s messy hair.

“Zack?” Peco asked sleepily, grabbing onto Zack’s hand. That was new. He didn’t know Peco could be… clingy. He liked that a little too much, as well. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Shh, I’ve got to go, ok? You get some more rest, you look like you still need it,” Zack whispered and stood up. Peco returned back to the curled up position and Zack met Kaito at the door.

“You’re licked. You should marry him soon,” Kaito teased and barely avoided Zack’s long arm swatting him in the head. “It’d save you the trouble.”

“Shut the hell up,” Zack answered and shut the door behind them.

 

Peco awoke an hour or so later, rolling out of the bed himself. Zack had already gone ahead, but Peco was more than glad. He couldn’t face Zack right now, even if he tried. He’d slept with another man, he’d betrayed Tyler’s trust. He was supposed to be the faithful one in the relationship. Granted Zack and him hadn’t done anything at all, Peco had just slept in the same bed with him. And had cuddled a little bit, but friends did that. Right? The problem was that Peco had _enjoyed_ it. Had felt safe and protected by Zack, and he couldn’t forgive himself for that.

Peco stood and stretched his aching limbs as best as he could. He doubted they’d work any better than that. He checked the clock on his side of the room’s wall and sighed. He had to get ready for the party tonight, Tyler wanted him there after all. Peco trudged into the bathroom with some clothes and let the water sooth every open wound. He sat down, tucked his knees into his chest, and started crying. He wasn’t ashamed of the crying part, not as much as he should be at least. He let it out, isn’t that what they taught you to do anyway? Peco’s level of pain called for it, at least. He was stuck in between his love for Tyler which was… returned and a growing love for Zack who wouldn’t return it. Because Peco was male, and apparently, most people didn’t like gay people.

“Kylie,” Peco whispered. “Where are you? I need you!” But she didn’t come for the first time in forever. And that hurt worst, because Kylie was his strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly guys, if the chapter titles don't make sense... i'm sorry. See, on the document I write this shit on, I added parts in between. So the chapters are all messed up and i'm to lazy to fix them. Sorry. :/


	7. Chapter 7

“Why are we going again, Kaito?” Zack asked as he parked his car a little farther away from the party then he should. He wanted his baby to be safe, after all.

“Well, because it isn’t weakness to want to get out a little,” Kaito answered as he vigorously checked himself in the mirror. He straightened his uniform about three-four times and checked his hair twice as much.

“Kouta isn’t really gonna care how you look,” Zack sighed, leaning his head on the steering wheel.

“I just want to look presentable to a bunch of idiots, Zack. I want to have fun tonight, get drunk. This isn’t about Kazuraba,” Kaito answered and got out of the car.

“You look really cute when you deny that you don’t want the guy, Kaito. Quite being an ass and ask him out already,” Zack answered. “He could be your first boyfriend, or at least your first romantic partner! Kouta is brave, Kouta can stop you from your murder rants, be more like Kouta.”

“No. Loving someone is a weakness that I don’t want,” Kaito answered harshly, and just like that, his walls were back up. “Plus, you’re a sarcastic ass hole, anyway.”

Zack sighed and got out of the car to. He fiddled with the ring on his ear lobe as they walked to the party quickly. It was a little colder than normal tonight, and he hadn’t brought a coat. They heard the party before they saw it. It was in one of the empty housing complexes near the outskirts of the college and there were a lot of people on the lawn. A bunch lay there, obviously already passed out from drinking or getting too high. Kaito lead Zack up the lawn and through the door.

Immediately the scene reminded of Zack of the club that Peco had went to. Zack should be looking at scantily clad women and getting higher than the empire state. That’s what parties were supposed to be. A woman in just underwear ran into Zack, but strangely enough, Zack didn’t feel anything. His heart didn’t start beating quickly and he definitely didn’t get horny from it. He just shoved the woman back to her friends and continued on after Kaito. Come to face it, Zack had no idea why Kaito wanted to come. Kaito never went to parties, and he hadn’t ever liked them. Zack liked them for other reasons, but he’d lost that. He just wanted to leave.

“Oi, hey Kaito!” A cheerful voice said from behind them, and Kaito turned around quickly. Zack followed suit to find that it was Kouta. Kouta sauntered up to Kaito and flung an arm around his shoulder. “I wanna introduce you to some of my friends from Gaim. You’ll like Micchi!”

“No,” Kaito answered simply, surprising Zack himself. “I came here to hang with Zack.”

“Please?” Kouta did his best attempt at a puppy dog face, and even Zack would’ve been swayed. “Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!??”

“Fine, Kazuraba. I’ll see you around, Zack,” Kaito replied and Kouta all but dragged him off.

Zack sighed, he needed a drink. Or maybe sixteen.

 

Kaito hadn’t been back for an hour, and Zack couldn’t imagine what he was getting up to. Especially with Kouta, definitely with Kouta. Granted, he couldn’t judge really. It turned out that Zack stopped after one beer, after all, he was the designated driver and he couldn’t get drunk. He’d spent most of his time out on the courtyard, waiting for Kaito to get finished and come out so they could leave. Then the feeling that something was off overwhelmed him and he got up from the chair he was on and went into the house. He had to push his way past the sweating, disgusting bodies of all those who were overly drunk. Quite a few were making out in corners and on furniture, while the majority were starting to pass out. He could count fifteen of the college students that were personally in his class sacked out against the wall. If he had enough light to take a picture he’d have perfect black mail.

He’d almost got to the door when something caught his eye. He craned his neck around to find a familiar boy asleep in a corner. Or more like sprawled out in a corner. He only wore a light blue shirt that hung loosely off his body and tight shorts that showed his form a little too much for what Zack was comfortable with. His hands clutched an empty beer bottle, which had drained out onto the floor. Peco was in immediate danger of getting trampled by the idiots, he was seriously an annoying responsibility. Afterall, Zack was his roommate and it was up to him to keep him safe.

He turned away and ran off in search of Kaito. He checked the backyard, the front, and finally upstairs. He found Kaito easily enough, his hair gave him away after all. He was sitting on a couch near a window with Kouta giving him a shoulder massaged from above. His eyes were partially closed and he looked like he was really enjoying it, that would definitely be blackmail material later. Zack hadn’t suspected that, but oh well, what could you do? Kaito immediately jumped away from Kouta and stood.                “Um… Kaito, I’m gonna… go. Peco needs to be taken home… so, do you want me to come back and… give you a ride?” Zack asked.

“I could take you home, Kaito. I mean, we’re in the same dorm room so, it’d save Zack gas,” Kouta offered.

“Kaito?”

“Fine, I’ll ride with Kazuraba. Make sure nothing happens to Peco, Zack,” Kaito answred, fixing him with that look that they both knew. It was a warning for Zack. It was Zack’s job to keep Peco away from whoever beat the shit out of him.

“Bye,” Zack replied and turned and bounded down the stairs. He dodged a bunch of High school jocks throwing a football through the living room and found Peco once again.

He leaned down to Peco’s shoulder and shook it. The latter barely opened his eyes. “Zac…” his words were definitely slurred, and that worried Zack. Couldn’t people get alcohol poison if they got way too drunk? Peco didn’t have the best height for this shit.

“I’m taking you home, get up.”

Peco shook his head, his eyes glancing briefly up at the stairs. “I can’t leave… Zack,” Peco’s head dropped to the floor once again.

“No, you might get hurt if you’re this drunk. Come on, get your ass up,” Zack hissed. “I’m taking you home now, and you can’t say no.”

Peco squeezed his eyes shut for a second, like he was thinking, and then he sighed. With shaky arms, he tried pushing himself up. However, he miscalculated and his hands fell out beneath him. Instead of let him try again, that’d be annoying. He slid an arm underneath Peco’s knees, and supported his back with the other. In one move, he lifted Peco from the floor and pulled him to his chest. He carefully maneuvered himself out the door and passed the people on the lawn. Then he left the property completely and couldn’t help but sigh. He was glad to be away from that place, and he couldn’t wait to reach his car. Peco wasn’t a light boy at all and he didn’t know how he thought that the first time. Maybe it was the prospect of having to carry Peco two blocks or more. That had to be it. Plus, Peco had conked out, eyes closed. Who even sleeps while being carried? Is that legal? He almost smiled, Peco had had to trust Zack an awful lot to not dump him on the ground or take him somewhere he didn’t want to go. And Zack _wouldn’t_ drop Peco, he’d kill himself before he did. How’d Zack even get this wrapped up with the boy? Time had blurred together in the past and now here he was, fiercly protective over someone else’s boyfriend and that wasn’t right. Yet, Peco had a shitty boyfriend if he allowed Peco to have the bruises and cuts and not care. Or… put those very bruises on Peco. Its not something that Zack was new to, after all, before he met Kaito he ran with some rough kids. The gang he was with wasn’t the best, and he knew that, but he couldn’t get enough of the drugs and beer and women. Looking back on it, that was the stupidest thing he’d ever done. But who could blame him, he was looking for attention wherever he could get it. And it was nice to have his parents yell at him for his recent bust. They were _very_ influential people and could get Zack off his charges every time, and he hated that. Then Kaito showed him a different kind of strength and they’d been best friends since. Off track, but still, a lover beating the weaker was almost common. In perspective, looking at Peco’s bruised face and the way he shook as he cried last night had pissed Zack off so bad that he was sure he would’ve killed the guy who’d done it. Last time Zack checked, he wasn’t supposed to care about anyone other than Kaito. _Things change._ That’s what some of his friends used to say before they left the streets to go to college, like he had.

Zack sighed in relief when he saw his car, still perfectly safe, sitting on the side of the road. With amazing balancing skills, Zack was able to pull out his keys and open the door. It took a little bit of time to put Peco in the car and get him buckled in, but Zack managed it. He was a patient man, after all. He closed the door and crossed in front of his car to the side. He got in on his side, and put his seatbelt on. He wasn’t stupid. He turned on the car, put on his headlights, and pulled out onto the street. Peco eventually slumped against Zack’s side, Zack’s car having no divider after all but a third seat in the front. He found himself wrapping an arm around the other’s shoulder while keeping his hand on the steering wheel. Zack was a stupid, stupid man. That much he knew, but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t even know he was gay, but the little guy came and changed the game on him. And Zack would take any chance of Peco treating him like the number one person in his life and depending on his strength. His eyes kept glancing from the road to Peco’s face and back. He almost missed it, almost, but those lights were bright.

“Shit,” Zack cursed as he saw police lights in his back mirror and immediately pulled over. He knew he hadn’t been speeding, and he’d done everything correct. The only reason he worried was because he’d drunk alcohol before driving and he really didn’t want a DUI. Zack absentmindedly twisted the ring in his ear as the police officer came up to his open window, which he’d rolled down.

“Evening sir,” the man said and Zack cringed. “Sorry, to make you stop but we got a call about a party having drugs, and thought we’d ask you about it. Were you and your…” the officer trailed off trying to think about what to call Peco.

“My boyfriend,” Zack added helpfully, that may or may not get them out of having an alcohol usage test done on him.

                The officer nodded. “Were you and your boyfriend at that party done the road a little ways.”

                “Were. Told Peco not to go, but he went anyway on two hours of sleep like the idiot he was. Went to go get him, but found him asleep. Thought it’d be best to take him home so he wouldn’t get hurt,” Zack was more or less lying through his teeth.

                The officer nodded again. “You made a good choice. I’ll let you go so he can get into a nice bed, good night sir.” Zack thanked the man and watched as the officer got back in his car and pulled away. He let out a loud sigh and started his own car up and pulled out. That could have gone a lot worse.

                He was super excited when they finally arrived at the dorm room’s parking lot. He parked his car, and gently shook Peco’s shoulder. This time, thank god, he woke up fully, and Zack was able to help Peco out of the car. However, Peco was looking at him in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable. Not uncomfortable in a bad way. In reality, it stirred something within Zack that he’d never felt. That look was something he’d never seen Peco have, and that in itself was amazing. However, Zack helped Peco up the stairs because the guy couldn’t even walk in a straight line. He got him to the door and Zack unlocked it and led Peco in. He shut the door behind me.

                When suddenly, there was a hand on his chest, most importantly Peco’s. “Zack,” Peco said breathlessly, pressing himself against the other. Zack found himself freezing up, what the fuck was he supposed to do? Peco wasn’t in his right mind, he didn’t know what Peco had taken or drank and there wasn’t a guarantee that this was Peco truly. Zack, begrudgingly of course, pushed Peco away from him. He found that harder than he thought, too. What had Peco done to him?

                “Peco, don’t,” Zack said. “Not right now, ok? This isn’t you.” When Zack looked into Peco’s eyes, he expected to see a hungry look. Maybe even a sexual kind of look you’d see in the eyes of a drunk person who wanted to fuck or get fucked by you. However, he hadn’t been ready to see a broken look like this was all he had. Zack almost felt sick, and a little angry to whoever had destroyed Peco this much to give him that look.

                “Zack,” Peco whined, clutching onto his shirt. “I need this. Please.”

                Zack shouldn’t have said yes, on normal terms he wouldn’t have. He’d have a few beers and rules and common sense usual went out the window after that. He knew that he’d hate himself later, but somehow, that didn’t even register. He grabbed Peco’s shoulders and swung him around to push him into the wall. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Peco in a violent kiss and Peco sighed. His hands clutched Zack’s shoulders and Peco leaned up into the kiss like it was the only thing in the world. Zack braced his arms on the wall behind the other and deepened the kiss immediately. He pushed his tongue past Peco’s lips and the other responded with enthusiasm. Zack explored Peco’s mouth, one of his hands gripping Peco’s hair tightly, but not tight enough to give the other pain. Peco grabbed Zack’s arms and drug them down his body and Zack knew what Peco wanted. He lifted Peco up off the floor by his ass and the other wrapped his legs around Zack’s waist. Zack pulled away for a second to breath, but Peco didn’t allow him. He was drawn back into the kiss, but Zack didn’t complain. He was feeling way too hot right now, and his head was spinning 360 degrees. And he loved that feeling pooling in his gut from just touching Peco with clothes on. But he needed more, and judging by the soft sounds Peco was making, he needed more to. Zack kissed down Peco’s chin and started ravishing his neck. He bit a spot below the shirt line and licked it as Peco covered his mouth. That wouldn’t do.

                “Don’t worry about being noisy,” Zack panted. “I wanna hear those pretty sounds, baby.”

                “You’d hear more if you’d fuck me already,” Peco answered breathlessly, enticing Zack in a way that was completely sinful. Then Peco’s hands were on the hem of Zack’s shirt and he was trying to pull it off in the position they were in, and Zack was worried he’d drop Peco.

                He detached them from the wall and carefully walked them over to one of the beds. It turned out to be Peco’s, but neither cared. Zack laid Peco on the bed and stepped away. Peco reached out for him. “Zack, what are you…”

                “Undressing,” Zack answered, winking at the other. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on something behind him. He kicked his shoes off and undid his belt. He threw that to the side to and pulled his pants off. Next came his socks. By the time he was done, Peco’d stripped down to his underwear to and was looking at him with wild eyes darkened from lust. Zack climbed on top of Peco and ran his hand down Peco’s side. Peco was fucking beautiful in his eyes, but before he could tell the other, Peco had pulled him into another sloppy kiss.

                Zack almost jumped in shock when he felt something hard poking at his thigh, and then he realized what it was. Instead of freaking out, it turned him on even more. Peco’s moans were still soft, but he doubted they’d get any louder. The other dragged his hand down Zack’s chest to his abs, and lightly traced him. Zack moaned as he bit Peco’s ear lightly and kissed down his neck. He pressed kisses to Peco’s shoulder and to each little scar on that shoulder, there were a bunch, before kissing one of Peco’s nipples. The littler man arched up underneath Zack, finally pressing their two cocks together. Peco smirked up at Zack and ground his crotch against Zack’s causing the other to moan loud and shamelessly. Zack gently bit Peco’s nipple and kissed further down his body. He swirled his tongue around Peco’s belly button and went lower until he met the waistband of Peco’s underwear. The bulge was unmistakable, Peco was excited because of Zack.

                He licked the visible line of Peco’s hips and sucked hickeys into them. He knew he shouldn’t leave marks, but he really couldn’t help himself. The taste of Peco’s skin was too much. Peco’s hands found their ways into his hair, and he pulled Zack’s head back up to kiss him on the lips once again. Who knew that this could be so hot? Zack was painfully hard just because Peco was such a naughty little boy. Who knew Peco wasn’t as innocent as he seemed? Especially with the way Peco was taking control of the kiss, now that was fucking sexy. Zack’s hands moved to Peco’s ass and he squeezed hard, leading to Peco letting out a soft breathy sigh. Suddenly, Peco’s hand was at the waistband of Zack’s boxers and the hand slipped underneath. Then it was on his cock, rubbing it. Zack moaned and pressed his forehead to Peco’s as the other started jerking him off. His hips immediately rocked forward into that perfect little hand. His senses were overloading and he couldn’t stop them. Zack knew he wouldn’t last long at this rate, but there were still too much clothes. He swatted Peco’s hand away for a second and leaned up on his elbows to shimmy out of his boxers. He tossed those off of the bed and grabbed Peco’s before dragging them slowly down Peco’s thighs. Zack’s heartbeat increased when his hand brushed over Peco’s dick and found that he _really_ wanted to touch it. He dragged the underwear off and marveled at the sight of a completely naked Peco below him. It was stupid, but he’d accidently walked in on Peco in the bathroom once, and Peco’d just had a towel slung around his hips. He’d always wondered what Peco… looked like underneath that since then… and it was a lot better than he had thought. Peco looked raw and needy underneath Zack and it made him painfully hard. Zack ground down on Peco, their cocks rubbing against each other in delicious friction. Zack’s hand grabbed the two together and it almost scared him. The feeling of Peco pulsing and warm to the touch made his mouth water and he started rubbing the two together. His moans matched Peco’s, the friction was too much.

                “Z-z…ack,” Peco moaned, digging his nails into Zack’s bare back. “I-i… want you…inside…me!” And that caused Zack to pause. He knew how to do it with a girl, but a guy? Peco was the first.

                “Peco…” Zack said, calming down slightly. “I don’t know…”

                “Its ok… in my nightstand is some lube… I can prep myself,” Peco said and Zack nodded. He’d watch, of course, to learn how to do it for next time. IF there was a next time. Zack reached over to the stand and opened the door. Sitting right in the middle was a jar, and he brought it out. He set it on the bed beside Peco, who detached his hands from Zack and opened the lid. He coated his fingers in a generous amount and pushed himself up a little bit and slipped a hand underneath him and he pushed one digit into his hole. Peco’s lips parted and Zack had to hold in a moan just at seeing his face, not to mention how much harder he got from the sight in front of him. Peco didn’t take long to prep himself, and if Zack had a descent mind, he should have been worried. But then Peco got more lubricant and grabbed Zack’s cock before coating it in a thick layer. Zack had to stop himself from moaning a little too loudly at the feeling of those perfect fingers on him.

                Peco laid down flat again and then Zack knew what came next. He pulled Peco’s legs up, and the other wrapped them around his waist. He guided his cock to Peco’s hole and pushed in slowly. Immediately, Peco contracted on him and he almost climaxed then. Peco was tighter and warmer than any girl Zack had ever been inside and he squeezed his eyes shut. Eventually, he slid in to the hilt and let Peco adjust to his size.

                “You’re so… big,” Peco moaned, his head dropped onto the bed. “But… move, before I…kill you,” Peco’s voice cracked at that and that drove Zack on. He started thrusting into Peco slowly, but when Peco started squirming underneath him and begging Zack to go faster, he obeyed. He didn’t even realize the words he was saying to the other and how they didn’t make sense. He pressed his lips to Peco’s, biting his lip on habit. He swallowed up Peco’s moan happily. On one particular deep thrust where Zack practically bottomed out inside Peco, he hit something causing an extremely loud moan to be ripped from his mouth. Peco’s nails in Zack’s back sank in deeper, and Zack felt blood. Seeing the reaction made Zack breath out heavily and his hand wandered to Peco’s dick. He started jerking Peco to the rhythm of Zack’s thrusts and that was the best thing he could have done. Seeing Peco bounce on the bed with each thrust, to hear the springs of the bed as Zack thrusted into his lover, and to feel Peco both around his cock and in his hand did it for Zack. He shot his load inside the other screaming Peco’s name and Peco followed almost immediately with a breathy sigh of his name. He rode out his orgasm until he pulled out and rolled off of Peco. He grabbed his t-shirt and cleaned his chest off from Peco’s climax and got some on his hand. He was an idiot Zack thought as he put his finger in his mouth and tasted Peco’s cum. He was prepared for a disgusting taste and throwing up… but, it was bitter, weird tasting, and a little salty but not a bad thing at all. Damn it, he was gay.

                “That was…the best sex _ever_ ,” Peco said from beside him.

                “Defiantly,” Zack answered and curled up against Peco’s back. He wished it could always be like this, but it wouldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first smut scene EVER, so be warned. Its not that good. PLUS, it was 1 o'clock in the morning and I must be crazy or lazy to rewrite this shit. Anyway, don't like don't read. But I think the warning was already there. Yeah, this chapter was a pretty big mess. LOl


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Zack overreacts, and this time... it may lead to something much, much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, here's the next chapter. Holy shit, two updates or so in two days. No, I'm not being held at gun point. This one should be a little better than the last few. That was my 'trouble' chapters... so we fell through those pretty good. No really bad, hateful comments yet sooo. Moving on.
> 
> This next chapter is interesting, I hope. Its setting up to one of the hardest chapters I've ever written in my life... but for good reasons. Or bad? I don't know, I'd never tried writing about it in fear. So, the next chapter after this one... when I write it, it comes from the heart. Even experience. So anyway, wait till tomorrow for that one. I don't think I could handle looking at that chapter today. Soooo here ya go.

Zack awoke to the annoying sound of someone banging on his door. And an unmistakable voice of a certain someone who had anger management issues. He wondered why there was such a warm, perfect weight against his back. He liked it though, it felt good to be with someone without a barrier of clothes. It wasn’t a woman though, he knew that, too many sharp edges in the person’s body. Not that Zack cared or anything.

                “Get your ass up Zack,” Kaito shouted through the door. Zack rolled over to see Peco’s peaceful face. He sighed, and got out of bed to find that he was really naked. The air against his bare skin was cold and then last night came running through his mind.

                “Shit, shit, shit, shit, fucking shit!” Zack exclaimed, waking up his lover (apparently).

                “Zack, oh god, my head,” Peco moaned, not as sensual as last night though. He rolled out of the bed and stood on shaky feet, clutching his head. Zack couldn’t stop himself from staring at his naked body and he felt that same feeling pooling in his gut from last night. Then he felt sick and oh fuck, he hated himself so much right now. He fucking raped Peco and Peco hadn’t been in the right mind to say no. Jesus, Peco’s body had still been bruised up and broken… and Zack… Zack took advantage of him. Did Zack ever say he didn’t handle stressful situations well?

                “Forget this fucking happened!” Zack shouted and started pulling on his clothes.

                “Z-zack… I thought you wanted…” Peco said, but trailed off looking up at him with big eyes. He could see fucking tears in Peco’s eyes and he shook his head. See, he’d went and made Peco cry. He was a fucking idiot, he hated himself so much.

                “Just… forget it. It was a mistake!” Zack answered angrily. _Because you have someone else who loves you and I took advantage of you last night and I’m the worst man imaginable. You’re too perfect, too precious for me to have taken advantage of you like that. I fucking raped you, Peco, and I’m so sorry._ Those words, though, Zack didn’t say. He put on his shoes and threw open the door before going out of it, brushing past Kaito, and slamming it shut. He stormed down the hall and tried to smooth down his sex hair, but that didn’t work either. For the first time in what felt like forever, Zack found himself on the brink of tears. He knew he did that all so wrong, and had hurt Peco more than he’d meant to… but he couldn’t stay there.

                “Zack, what happened?” Kaito shouted, catching up to the other and whispering in his ear. “Why was he naked?”

                “Shut up! Just fucking shut up!” Zack hissed. “Let’s just go eat fucking breakfast like we agreed.”

 

                Kaito folded his hands together and leaned back in his chair as their breakfast was served. Zack refused to look at him as he put syrup on his pancakes.

                “What happened. You’re going to tell me,” Kaito answered. “Or I’ll kick the shit out of you for being a coward.”

                Zack glared at the other, but leaned over the table. “It wasn’t my fault… I wasn’t thinking clearly last night… but Peco and I had… sex.”

                Kaito’s glare intensified. “And you just left him there like you regretted it?”

                “I did! I do!” Zack exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation. He noticed how people were staring at him and he quieted down.

                “I ought to beat the shit out of you,” Kaito hissed. “You don’t just leave someone like Peco behind after you got what you want! You apologize, or you reassure, or _something_! Who knows what kinds of crazy shit Peco’s hiding behind your back, and how badly that hurt Peco? Being gay or liking a man is not wrong, and it isn’t bad.”

                “Its not that I freaked out because I had sex with a man,” Zack whispered. “It’s the fact that I liked it so much, and Peco was drunk off his mind, AND he has a fucking boyfriend! I took advantage of him, Kaito. I’m the worst man alive.”

                “That’s no lie. Peco didn’t look like he regretted it, and I saw him when you threw open the door btw,” Kaito answered.

                Zack glared at him. “You had no right seeing Peco when he was vulnerable. The minute you start spreading something around, you’ll be in a world of hurt. I will not let him get hurt by anyone anymore.”

                “You’re in way over your head, Zack. That’s perfect proof that you care about him more than a friend, and I said before that loving someone isn’t weakness. Not for a man with a personality like yours,” Kaito answered. “You have to go back and apologize to him. Or tell him the real reason why you left. If he starts thinking that you only had sex with him just for the sex then he’ll close up on you. That boy has been used one too many times to be able to handle someone else using him. Someone he thought he could trust. I’ve seen shit like that a lot, and I’ve seen how it ends.”

                “If I go back, Kaito, i’ll hate myself even more! I didn’t want to do that to Peco. He’s to… innocent.”

                “We’ll suck it up. You dug your grave and now you have to lie in it,” Kaito hissed. “And you have to be careful that maybe Peco’s used to be being beaten. Maybe he’s used to being raped by someone he loves. I don’t see you as someone to be rough with him like they would. Do you realize what you’ve done?”

                “Kaito… of course I wasn’t rough. I wouldn’t hurt Peco. But I don’t understand.”

                “You stupid ass, you made him feel something. You made him feel important, like he meant something to you other than… whatever they made him feel all the time. A tool, an object. To want you like that, to let you in like that, it was nothing short of him loving you. You just fucked up,” Kaito pointed out. “You better hope he’s there when you get home, Zack. I know how this shit ends, and I never liked it.”

                “W-why wouldn’t he be? When we finish with the crap today, I’ll head home as soon as possible. I can patch things up with him,” Zack answered quickly, running a hand through his hair.

                Kaito didn’t look to sure about that.

 

                Zack had never been so anxious in his life as he waited for one text. At least one text from Peco telling Zack that he was ok. He sent a bunch of messages to the boy telling him to not worry about it and that he was sorry. But he hadn’t received a message from the other and he couldn’t wait to get home. Because Peco was perfectly ok, he had to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peco ends up losing everything. There's no other choice but something he hadn't wanted to do. But now... he has too, because he can't live like that anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a TRIGGER warning. This has suicide in it. So... explanation time. This content isn't like normal suicide scenes where like the character hangs themselves or shoots themselves or something. This is an actually, true suicide attempt. You'll have to wait and see if its successful. But this was my suicide attempt a year back on Christmas eve. I've never forgotten it, and I thought this would help me out a lot if I wrote it like this. 
> 
> So another thing. Everything written here was also all my emotions poured out into it. I've actually managed to recreate a lot of my old feelings and pains to put it in this. I'm not wildly guessing for this, I'm telling you the facts. Of course, I made Peco's predicament worse because I hadn't taken enough pills to knock me completely out and kill me. So, yeah. This is basically a recreation of my suicide attempt. I had, in fact, hid muscle relaxers for something like this. My mom flushed them down the toilet though, what was left of them. This got awkward... but guys, if this gets hard for you to read, then don't. I don't expect you to. I don't ever wanna see someone like that. I just... it hurt me so much and I don't want someone else to ever feel it. 
> 
> If you ever need to talk to someone. Or have someone talk you out of doing something like this, I'm here ok? I can handle anything, I promise. Because I realized as soon as you do the attempt and the last few seconds you have, you realize you don't want to die. And... I don't want it to be too late for someone.

Peco felt the tears roll down his face as he watched Zack slam the door shut behind him. He hadn’t even been that drunk last night and he remembered everything. He’d had a few drinks, but he’d just been tired. The alcohol influenced his decision, of course, to throw himself at Zack. But, Tyler had arrived at the party and was about to drag Peco up the stairs when he saw a much prettier woman and convinced her to sleep with him. Not that Peco wasn’t used to crap like that. But he’d actually thought that Zack liked him for… well, who he was. Not that Zack knew _what_ he really was. Peco found his underwear and pulled it on before he laid in his bed and buried his head into the pillows. Peco didn’t matter, he never had. He was just Tyler’s play toy and the second he thought that someone could love him… that they could save him, well, Peco was just being stupid. The only light in his life was Kylie, in the end, he just drove everyone away from him. It was ok, that’s how it always ended up with him.

                Peco’s phone vibrated on the table, and he reached to grab it. It was a message from Zack. Peco could only imagine what Zack had texted him. _You’re a mistake. I want a new roommate, **now.**_ Peco couldn’t handle that and he threw it across the room. Peco knew what he needed, pain. He needed a lot of physical pain to balance out the emotional and he’d be ok again. He made his way to his dresser, got a pair of shorts and a grey t-shirt and made his way to the bathroom. He threw the clothes onto the sink and started the water, turning the hot water on. He uncovered his secret razor from underneath a counter, the one stained with his blood. He’d never showed it to anyone, he didn’t want them to know. And, he hadn’t cut in what seems like forever but he needed it now. More than anything.

Peco undressed once again and jumped into the shower. He couldn’t wait, anyway. He pulled the little cap thing off of the blades and put it to his skin on his shoulder. He slid it across slowly, cutting open two separate lines. He put it a few inches lower than the first and repeated the process. He kept his shoulder out of the water for the time being, just to enjoy the first set of pain from opening his skin. His body screamed at him to stop, after all, it wasn’t natural for a person to hurt their own body. But the blood beading up in the wounds was intoxicating. He couldn’t stop, though. Soon his entire shoulder, the other shoulder, and partially down his arms was covered with cuts. Instead of stopping for the day, he elevated his ankles. Then he slid the razor over that skin to, opening it up. And in one motion, he jumped back under the water for the second wave of pain, the part that stung the worst. It washed the blood away and he held pressure against the wounds until they stopped bleeding. He didn’t want to track it everywhere, after all.

Peco got out of the shower and threw his clothes on over the incisions. He hissed at the sting, but it was welcome. He’d probably have to go to Tyler tonight and the man loved pressing on the cuts. Tyler didn’t care about them… and that was good.

“I’m a fucking idiot,” Peco hissed, clawing at his face. He’d driven Zack away, the only man Peco had ever felt safe around. Even if Zack had been bi, and he wasn’t, Peco would have been his last choise. Zack’s friend, Kaito, was a whole lot more closer to him then Peco could ever hope to be.

Peco walked out of the bathroom slowly and sat down on his chair. His stomach growled loudly, practically screaming that it wanted food. But the fridge was to far away and Peco was too lazy. And he wanted something sweet to, but they didn’t have anymore sweets. Plus, he was to upset to eat anything anyway. Suddenly, his phone started ringing and Peco ignored it for the first few rings. It got annoying, though. And he finally picked it up. He _hated_ how he was disappointed to find that it wasn’t Zack. It was Tyler of course.

“Fucking asshole,” Tyler snarled as soon as Peco picked up the phone. “I hope you burn in fucking hell.”

“T-Tyler, what’s wrong?” Peco asked weakly, he already knew.

“You’re a fucking whore, you know that? Finally let your precious Zack fuck you last night, didn’t you? I asked you to be faithful to me and you go and do this. I trusted you, you ass!” Tyler growled and Peco felt tears brimming behind his eyes. “You can’t live a single day without someone fucking you, you’re fucked up!”                 “I-I’m sorry,” Peco whimpered, because he really was. He loved Tyler too much to do what he does. Peco had always thought that he’d be the faithful one so that Tyler would take more pity on him when they finally murdered him. “I’m sorry, it will never happen again!”

“Ah, the baby is crying! You know what, guess who isn’t going to be there to let you cry on her shoulder anymore?” Tyler cackled like a mad man. “I know that you know who!”

“W-what happened to her?” Peco asked, his voice oh so small.

“She was beheaded, obviously, for treason. Wonder why she was trying to pack your stuff up from the castle, hmm. She died trying to free you, and defying the king and queen of our race. Think about that,” Tyler stated proudly. “You can’t run away from this life. Stupid bitch, think =about how you got Kylie killed!”

Then Tyler was gone and the phone slipped out of Peco’s hands before bouncing to the floor. He couldn’t stop his body from pitching forward out of his chair and slamming into the ground. He pulled his knees up and buried his face into them. Then he let loose a scream of hatred, anguish, and the deepest level of pain any human could feel. Peco sobbed as his heart broke even further, the shards stabbing him in the chest with a dull arch of pain. The last person who’d cared about him was dead, and she died because of him. Peco’s hands clutched his ears as he tried to pathetically block out the sounds of the world around him. Peco couldn’t play anymore, he couldn’t pretend that he was ok. Not now, not without Kylie who reinforced him in ways that no one had ever done before. Because no one had ever _cared_ enough about Peco.

He felt sick as thoughts of living alone without her entered his mind. Being alone, completely alone. He’d been dealing with it for a long time, he was used to it. But he wasn’t completely alone, he always had Kylie to be there with him. She always kept him going, she gave him a reason to live. And everything had died so suddenly on Peco. The thing Peco respected most about Zack, his friendship… and now Kylie. He had no will to live anymore, and that was ok, because it was just like putting himself out of his misery. No one else would do it for him. It was gonna be ok, it always was. He believed in that, at least, if he didn’t believe in anything. Kylie wanted him to escape this life, right, and she’d died for it to. Killing himself was escaping, wasn’t it not? And, he’d be safe forever to, no one could hurt him ever again. His body could decompose underneath the grave while a grave marked the existence of Peco Kogara. His grave would be overrun by branches and trees, and the grass would be so tall that it’d cover his marker completely. Because who would sit as his grave to remember him? Everyone he loved had left him long before.

With that thought, Peco pushed himself to his feet and grabbed a cup from one of the cabinets. Then he entered the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and made sure he locked it. Zack may hate him now, but he cared too much about people in general to let Peco die in piece with the door wide open. He set the cup on the side of the sink quietly, and almost smiled. That was the cup that Kylie had gotten him for his seventeenth birthday. The words **Grouchiest teenager in the world** glared back at him like a reminder that there’d be no more cups like that. He dug through the medicine cabinet for a bottle he’d hidden long ago, just in case things got bad. Really bad. They were meant to help him sleep at night when the pain was too much. He stopped taking them after he got addicted to the pain, but he kept them around for other reasons. Like stopping his heart peacefully and quietly, and it’d be too late to try and restart it. A death by muscle relaxers wasn’t as extravagant by slitting his wrists or hanging himself, but he wasn’t looking for attention from it. This would be quiet and quick, and Peco wouldn’t have to suffer for a long time.

He opened the lid slowly, dropping it into the sink. He didn’t even have a large amount of the little pills left. Just three little round circles. However, they packed a punch that could knock a horse off its feet. He brought the three out into his shaking palm. Yes, for his size, they’d instantly kill him and it’d all be over. No more suffering, no more crying, no more hating himself. He’d never lie awake at night again and wonder what he’d done wrong to become something broken like him. He could live with the silence for a little while.

But he felt something he hadn’t expected. Fear. He was afraid of dying, or at least what happened after death. He welcomed death with open arms, because he had nothing to leave behind him. Tyler would never come to power, either, and that was killing two birds with one stone. That was good, right? So, his death would matter… it would do something he never could. No one would be left behind to miss him if he went. And he’d finally win against Tyler, and that decided it. He filled his glass with water, put the three little pills on the tip of his tongue and swallowed them down with water. He felt them go down his esophagus and settle in the pit of his stomach. Peco braced himself on the sink to await when all his muscles’ relaxed and dropped him to the ground, and then his heart would go to. Or, that’s what Peco hoped would happen. If it didn’t work, well, there were places he could sling a rope up quickly. He didn’t plan on waking to another morning, after all.

Twenty minutes later, his body started slowing down. Peco could feel it as his heart pumped a little slower than it should and his muscles were tired out. His body started to feel heavy, and his arms slackened a little. Peco breathed in deeply before his legs gave out beneath him and he fell to the floor roughly. He didn’t feel the pain from it, and that was a good sign. His eyelids drooped, fluttering in between open and closed. It was then that he became truly afraid of dying. He found that he didn’t want to die, now, but it was too late. There’d be no knight in shining armor to save him or at least a medic. He felt like crying again, but he didn’t have the strength anymore. Every muscle in his body had stopped functioning. Except his heart, he could still feel it beating slowly. There was more time in between pumps and he felt a little breathless at the lack of blood flow. Memories played in his head, maybe as mercy, or just to give him something happy to die looking at.

Like when Zack caught Peco before he fell down the stairs, and that had been the first time he’d ever been so close to the other. Their late night study groups when Zack would run Peco through every English literature course he could think of and Peco had amazed him. When Peco had treated Zack for cuts and bruises after he got into a fight over Peco’s honor. Meeting Kumon Kaito, who was a strong leader that stood on his own in ways that Peco never imagined someone being able to do. Watching that same strong man fall in love with a hilarious man named Kazuraba Kouta who was weirder than all get out, but good, in a cool way. Or how about Zack’s birthday party when he’d danced a waltz with Peco because of a dare and Peco had acknowledged that he’d fallen in love with the other. It’d all happened so fast that Peco didn’t know how so many months passed, or how few, and Zack and his friendship had grew. Of course, it wouldn’t ever be strong like one should be, but there were things Zack wouldn’t want to know about. Like how Peco wasn’t even human, and therefore, there could be no friendship. Or how Peco was supposed to be a king only to be cut down by the people he called family.

It was this life that Peco didn’t have the strength to live, so therefore, he didn’t have the right. However, he could almost see Kylie kneeling beside him and shaking him awake.

“Stupid kid, I raised you to be a good man,” she would say. “And you turned out to be like this. But, I don’t think it’s a bad thing. This is you, Peco. Be proud of yourself for me, ok? Stand tall and I promise you’re going to be ok. You’re going to survive, like I promised.” But she wasn’t there, and she wouldn’t be ever. Kylie was dead, and soon, so would he be. He’d join his best friend somewhere. It all be ok.

“Guess what, Kylie, we both didn’t make it in the end,” Peco said tiredly, raising his hand above his head. He couldn’t reach far, but he didn’t expect to.

His body fell slack completely, and his arm toppled straight onto his face. He breathed in one last breath and closed his eyes. He tried smiling, but he lacked the strength. It was going to be ok, the pain would be over. Just like Kylie promised.

Then Peco was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack faces things he didn't think he would when he finds Peco lying motionless on the bathroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's this chapter! Lol! As the last one, I wrote it exactly the way it happened to me. The whole motionless, tired thing is true. I couldn't speak for hours, or move. Falling asleep would have ended it, but I didn't because my parents dumped me into a tub full of ice and the shock woke me up right. So, this chapter is true as I could make it. The next chapter shouldn't be as depressing. I actually sort of edited this one to! Lol! I wasn't lazy!!
> 
> Meanwhile, I love the Annie (2014) soundtrack. Anybody else cry in that movie when Annie's parents no longer existed and those two people weren't her parents. Poor girl. :( But that girl has a beautiful voice! LOL! :D

Zack let himself quietly into the dorm room. He’d only been gone for a few hours, most of the kids were on Sunday. Church and stuff, but Peco wasn’t religious. And Zack didn’t want to disturb the other in case he were studying, sleeping, or pouting. Surprisingly, Peco pouted a lot when he was sad and Zack thought it was cute in the way that Peco was cute. However, when he opened the door, Peco wasn’t in the room. He glanced to their little kitchen, but he wasn’t there either. Then his eyes landed on the closed door to the bathroom and sighed. He must’ve took a shower or something, which meant he must have just crawled back into his bed. Zack would wait for him, so they could talk about last night. He really didn’t want to lose Peco’s friendship. He kicked his shoes off when he noticed Peco’s phone lying on the floor beside a chair. He leaned down to pick it up.

His phone was small in his hand and Zack turned it over a few times. Peco had the latest Iphone, he thought it was a 6th generation. Looked like it. Peco always had the latest technological stuff, which meant that the boy was rich. Well, so did Zack, but he never used much of it. Only his laptop for computer assignments, he hated tablets, and he hated how large the touch screen phones were getting. Zack studied the phone quietly, it didn’t feel right. Or maybe it wasn’t the phone but the whole situation. Something was off, and Zack could tell it. However, there was nothing he could do until Peco got out of the bathroom. He’d hate to make things even more awkward by walking in on the poor guy… and Zack worried he might not be able to control himself if he did. So Zack just tossed Peco’s phone onto his bed and grabbed his computer from their shared desk. He unplugged the charger and settled on his bed. He opened the lid and turned it on, seconds later, he was on Google and then FaceBook.

Zack spent an hour, at least, cruising through his news feed and playing the little games. However, Peco hadn’t once made a sound in the bathroom, or come out. He told himself not to freak out, Peco had just fallen asleep or something. He’d check when the clock hit the 3:00 hour mark, which was currently fifteen minutes away. He’d wait until then, then he’d go knock on the door. That should wake Peco up, right? It couldn’t be anything else. It wasn’t like Zack had broken his heart too much, right? And he’d figure out how to fix it, too. Fourteen minutes. Zack couldn’t get that image out of his head of the broken, _dead_ look Peco had had when Zack stormed out. Thirteen minutes. Peco was ok, he really was. He’d just decided to take a really long shower, which would use up all of the hot water for the day. But Zack wouldn’t get mad at him this time, for it, not this time at least. Peco always took long showers, anyway. Twelve minutes. _How come he couldn’t hear the sound of a shower running? Or any movement at all._ Eleven minutes. Zack didn’t have an answer for that. He got out of his bed and crossed the room to the bathroom door. Ten minutes.

It wasn’t hard to count down to zero, Zack was super impatient. And worried. As soon as their clock chimed that it was the start of a new hour, Zack knocked on the door.

“Hey, Peco. You ok in there?” He asked through the door, leaning his forehead against it.

                He waited a few moments for a reply, even strained his hearing in case he missed it. His heart defiantly wasn’t beating out of his chest in worry, or panic, whatever it was. He knocked again, maybe Peco was listening to music on his head phones? Maybe that’s why he was so quiet and couldn’t hear Zack.

                “Peco, Hey!” Zack said, a little louder this time, he even banged his fist against the door. There was nothing either, and that did it for Zack. He’d just walk in, and if he caught Peco in a compromising position… well, he didn’t care about it being awkward anymore.

“I’m coming in,” Zack said and put his hand on the knob. When he turned it, it clicked, meaning it was locked. Now, any normal human being wouldn’t have completely flipped their switch at that… but Zack wasn’t normal. Neither was Peco. And Peco _never_ locked the door. Not once, and that had led to some interesting situations. Something wasn’t right, Peco wouldn’t just think _Hey, imma lock this door now after getting my heart broken._ Zack reached into his jean pockets and pulled a paper clip. He always kept one in case he had to break into something. He straightened out the sides and put it into the key hole. Zack twisted it and the lock clicked. He twisted the knob again, and it gave away.

He pushed the door open slowly until it hit something very solid. Instead of pushing it any further, Zack squeezed around it. Now, that was a feat. He wasn’t a small little guy, and he had broad shoulders. As soon as he was inside though, he saw a bunch of their bathroom stuff (like shaving cream, cologne, etc.) all over the sink like it’d been knocked down. His eyes traveled to the shower to see a bloodied razor lying on the side. His eyes traveled to the floor to see… Peco lying face up… not moving. A medicine bottle lay beside him, cap off. It was almost as if Zack’s world just died there, that was the feeling inside his chest. He immediately fell to his knees right beside the other.

“PECO!” He screamed, shaking the other mercilessly. He gathered Peco into his lap and leaned his back against the sink. He rocked the other like a little child, like it’d do anything. “Please, if there’s a fucking god… please. Peco don’t you dare fucking leave me. Don’t take up… oh god…”

He didn’t even know he was crying until he felt something wet travel down his cheek, and Zack hadn’t ever cried since he found out that his parents didn’t truly care about him. And that had been years ago. But now, holding Peco’s _limp_ body in his hands… he couldn’t think. He felt rage, pain, heartbreak, whatever the hell else decided to make his life shit.

“You better fucking wake up right this damn minute, I swear to god, I will kick your ass. I’ll still kick your ass when you wake up, but not as hard. See, do something… move twitch. I DON’T KNOW, MOVE DAMNIT!” Zack shouted, his hand briefly leaving Peco’s back to grab the bottle. Were his hands this shaky before?

Zack read the label on the back. _Muscle Relaxers. Remains in effect for four hours. DO NOT OVERDOSE. May make you drowsy so practice caution, slows down muscle functions. Don’t take with other pain relievers, or it may slow your heart…_ blah blah blah. How many had he’d taken? Was he dead? Shouldn’t Zack be calling someone for help? He couldn’t remember who. Right, check for a pulse. Zack dropped the bottle and put his first two fingers against Peco’s neck. At first, he didn’t find anything and his other hand squeezed tighter into Peco’s arm. However, he felt the pulse the second time. It was slow, way too slow to be fucking normal. But Peco was alive, for now. He was fucking alive and Zack was going to keep him that way.

                His hands stilled as Peco made a sound and his body twitched slightly. That was good, very good. His body was fighting the shit he put down his throat. But there was a fucking difference from a small OD and a fatal OD. Peco had a chance right now, and Zack knew what to do with shit similar to this. He toughened himself up, he had to be strong for Peco. And something told him that if he called the hospital… something worse than this would happen to Peco. He had to keep this under wraps… he had to. That foreboding gut feeling was too strong to take him to professionals. Zack leaned Peco against the sink and ran out of the bathroom. He grabbed the nearest container, a fucking pitcher… what the hell was it doing on top of Peco’s laptop? Fuck it, he didn’t care right now. He threw open their little freezer and dumped out all the ice in the tray and grabbed the little special shaped ice to. (It was a gift someone got Peco in the forms of little elephants and Peco’d been obsessed with making _elephant_ shaped ice cubes and putting them in everything for months. When Zack meant everything, he meant his fucking coffee cup, his drinks, his food). Zack ran back into the bathroom and tossed it onto the sink’s counter. He started the water in the tub/shower and plugged the drain. He turned the knob all the way to freezing and grabbed the ice cubes from the sink before throwing them into the water to. Peco’d hate him for this. Defiantly, he was addicted to warm water or anything warm in general. The guy despised anything cold, except ice cream. That was the only thing that he’d touch. But Zack had read on Facebook that shock can wake up someone really fast, and he had to get Peco to open his eyes. Or he’d lose him and Zack refused to lose the boy. He had to wake Peco up enough and keep him awake until the effects passed. Peco could ride this out still.

                He kneeled back beside Peco to see his chest rising slowly, a forced rhythm of breathing in a way. Next came the hard part. He pulled the shirt off of Peco’s back. Zack’s eyes widened as he saw the angry red marks on his shoulders, granted the blood had already dried, but they shouldn’t have been there. Next came his bottoms and he tossed those behind him. He growled in anger as he saw the marks on Peco’s ankles to, it wasn’t fair! He grabbed a towel from the rack and tossed it by the side. Zack left Peco’s undergarment on, he could change it later or something. Hopefully, it’d be Peco who’d change it because he’d be _awake_ and _alive_. Zack slung Peco’s arm around his shoulder carefully, as to not bother the cuts, and lifted him straight off the ground. Even when Peco was able to move, he was heavy, but not like he was now. Peco was 150 or more pounds of dead weight. Zack really didn’t like that. His skin was extremely sweaty, which made it worse to keep a hold of him. However, Zack was able to practically drag him over to the tub. He stepped over the edge and into the freezing water… and it made him stop dead. Holy shit that was freezing cold. He hoped he wouldn’t give Peco freaking hypothermia! That would defiantly not be good. The coldness hurt his bare ankles (he forgot to put socks on today), but it didn’t stop him.

                Zack hefted the boy over the edge of the tub and held him above the water. Peco’s bare toes almost touched the surface of the freezing water. His muscles screamed at him to drop the human being he was holding, but Zack wouldn’t. He’d never drop Peco and purposely hurt him. Doing _this_ hurt him emotionally as it was. _Having_ to do this too him was worse. He couldn’t believe that he came home to Peco… attempting to kill himself because of Zack.

                “I’m so sorry Peco,” Zack whispered, staring at the other’s closed eyes.

                Then Zack readjusted his grip on Peco’s shoulders and carefully dunked the boy in the water. He made sure Peco’s entire body, head included, went underneath the water. So as to not drown Peco, he pulled the boy’s above the water’s level. Immediately Peco’s eyes snapped open in shock, they flitted around unable to focus on a single thing. Panic mode. Peco’s body went into a set of serious twitches, and that was good to Zack. He didn’t know a thing about first aid for shit like this, but he was sure that the fact that Peco was moving was _good_. Peco’s eyes finally, _finally_ , focused on Zack’s face in shock… fear… and hatred. Zack wasn’t prepared for the hatred.

                “Come on, buddy, stay with me,” Zack stated boldly, ignoring the hatred Peco was shooting his way. “I’m sorry, I’m not letting you die.” Zack kinda knew why Peco was looking at him like that, it wasn’t gratitude.

                Peco tried opening his mouth, and Zack could see the tops of the other’s teeth too. However, he couldn’t get it open any further than that. His body slumped and Zack chose not to push it. Not now.

                “Don’t push yourself, Peco,” Zack replied, but his eyes focused on how Peco’s body started shaking. Shivering actually, and Zack hefted the other out. He was pretty cold to, but he’d just had the water around his ankles.

                He wrapped the towel around Peco’s shoulders and started to vigorously dry him down with one hand. It wasn’t easy, but Peco still couldn’t stand on his own. His eyes kept fluttering closed but Zack had to stop to shake him awake again. He was worried that if he let Peco close his eyes again, Peco wouldn’t wake up. Peco’d be dead, because all his muscles would shut down. Last time Zack checked, the heart was a muscle, and you couldn’t live without that. He just had to make the drugs pass out of his systems… which meant Zack had to keep him awake for over eight more hours. No worries, he could do that. With a bunch of video games, trivia shows, and board games he could do it. No problem there. He’d bore the shit out of him. If he got Peco to start being able to move his muscles, they’d be out of the worst of it.

                “Za-ck,” Peco hissed in a strained voice full of fluids that shouldn’t be there. Maybe not calling the proper authorities wasn’t the best idea! However, that stronger feeling in his gut telling him that Peco’d be killed inside the hospital stopped him. “I… didn’t w-ant you… to…”

                “Shut up you idiot, and quit talking,” Zack ordered, putting his hand over Peco’s mouth to silence him.

Zack carried/dragged Peco out of the bathroom and over to one of their chairs. He set Peco gently on one, avoiding the marks on his body where he’d hurt himself. “I’m going to call Kaito, so he can help me with you. But first I need to get you some clothes to wear.”

Zack turned back to Peco’s dresser and started rooting through it. He wanted to find something soft that wouldn’t snag onto the cuts that Peco’d made. He hadn’t actually put Peco down as someone to self harm themselves. But, the marks were no lie. And this time hadn’t been the first, the scars Zack kissed when they had had sex had to be past cuttings. Zack would have thought that he’d have seen a bloody razor lying around, but Peco must’ve hidden that to. And the pills, he’d never seen those before. Without thinking, Zack made a fist at his side. He’d almost lost Peco because he hadn’t seen good enough. He knew Peco was hurting, but to be hurting that bad? He’d never seen it coming, but thank god he was able to make it fast enough. He was stupid, he should have never acted the way he did that morning… or even have gotten himself into that mess. Peco’s pain was _Zack’s_ fault.

“I hope these ones are good enough,” Zack stated as he turned back around with a handful of Peco’s pajamas. Peco didn’t say anything, and Zack didn’t know if it was because he couldn’t or wouldn’t. Zack didn’t blame him. He’d just seen Peco at his lowest, and had seen his biggest secret and any sane man wouldn’t have the guts to say anything. Shame worked like that. Zack tossed them onto Peco’s bare thighs, and crossed his arms over his chest. Peco refused to move, and Zack was hoping he would.

“Would you like me to dress you then?” Zack said and Peco glared at Zack so hard that he was surprised the boy didn’t legit stab him with a steak knife.

Zack kneeled down beside Peco and pulled out the t-shirt. He maneuvered Peco’s arms around to be able to pull the shirt over the other’s head and he managed to slip it on. Peco didn’t offer an ounce of help and just stared coldly at the wall behind Zack.

“What do you want me to do about your underwear, Peco?” Zack asked, looking up at the boy sitting in the chair. Peco didn’t so much as look at Zack and he sighed. “Well, I don’t want you think I’m gonna rape you, but I’m gonna take em off. Don’t worry, I’ll have my eyes closed.” Zack definitely did not see the way Peco cringed at the word _rape_. Zack wasn’t the only one who couldn’t forgive himself for last night. Zack was a fucking rapist.

He lifted Peco gently off the chair a little bit and was able to slid the garment down the other’s thighs and finally off. Then he carefully put the dry pair on, all while having his eyes closed. Then he was able to slip one of Peco’s brightly colored pajama pants on over that and let Peco lay backwards on the chair. He got up and walked to the sink and wet a washrag. He brought it over to the boy and kneeled down at his feet before gently rubbing it over the cuts on his ankles. Then he leaned up and pushed Peco’s shirt sleeves upwards to clean those, he didn’t want Peco to get sick from them after all. He hated how Peco cringed from just that, the spot would be sore for a very long time. Not to mention all the scars it’d leave behind. Zack reached his hand up to caress Peco’s cheek, he hoped he did that right at least.

“Don’t ever do this again, please, Peco. Life does get much better, even if you don’t believe it. But it does, you’re going to be ok, ok? And don’t cut yourself anymore. You’re too precious and too important to me to do that,” Zack said quietly. “You’re stronger than that, I know you are.”

Peco opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t.

“I’m gonna step out for a second, but I’m defiantly coming back. Don’t you dare shut your eyes or I’ll dunk you in that ice cold water again. I don’t think you’ll like that,” Zack said and Peco nodded weakly. At least Zack hoped that was a nod. He got up, grabbed his phone from his bed stand, and went into the dorm hallway.

He shut the door quietly behind him before leaning his back against it. His hands were shaky as he dialed Kaito’s number. He trusted Kaito enough to know what Zack should do, or at least come and help keep Peco awake. Kaito didn’t pick up till the fourth ring, which meant the other was either going to ignore him or was busy. If Kumon Kaito didn’t want to talk to you, he wouldn’t. Thank god he thought better of himself this time.

“What, Zack?” Kaito growled over the line, he defiantly was thinking about ignoring the call.

“I need you to come over to our dorm right now,” Zack stated quietly, his eyes scanning the bare hallway in case someone were to overhear. That’s something Zack didn’t want to deal with right now.

“Why, what happened?”

Zack lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. “He tried killing himself, Kaito. I’ve got him awake but I’m afraid if he goes to sleep he won’t wake again.”

“And you didn’t call the fucking hospital or 911 or something?” Kaito hissed.

“Trust me on this, Kaito. I had a bad feeling that if I took him there… he’d for sure _die_. Something doesn’t add up right,” Zack replied quickly.

“I hope your stupidity turns out to be right. Fine, I’ll come over and bring some of the annoying games and shit that Kouta has stored around,” Kaito answered and after a pause added something else. “Stay with him Zack, he needs you now more than ever as a friend.”

“Duh, I can’t stay away for long. He just woke up, so I’m gonna let you go. Just hurry your ass here,” Zack said and disconnected the call without saying goodbye. Kaito and he never said goodbye to each other.

Zack slipped the phone into his pocket and reopened their door. He shut it behind himself and crossed the floor back to Peco. Peco himself was limp in the chair, almost sliding out of it and his eyes were drooping closed once again. Zack shook Peco until Peco’s eyes met his and he dragged one of their chairs across the room to sit in front of Peco. Before sitting down, though, Zack gently lifted Peco back to sitting straight in the chair. He plopped down in the chair and crossed one leg over the other while sitting back with his arms crossed to. Peco breathed in deeply and let out a little strangled sigh, but his glare hadn’t diminished one bit. But Zack wasn’t going to simply let Peco die, he refused to. He wouldn’t lose him, not after he felt something for the other. So, the deadly glare didn’t phase him. Despite it being the darkest he’d ever had.

“You can glare at me all you want, Peco, but its not getting you anywhere,” Zack stated calmly, the calmest he ever thought he could be. He was surprised that he wasn’t a raging hormonal mess right now, but someone had to be the grown up. He was pissed, though, very pissed at Peco. Taking your life to run away from a problem was weakness and he’d make sure Peco’d never do it again. Because Peco needed to know that someone cared very much about him.

“Why… didn’t you…” Peco trailed off, unable to finish his sentence as his jaw went slack again.

“Why didn’t I let you die?” Zack said for him and the latter nodded as best as he could. “Because it was a cowards way out, and you may be many things but a coward isn’t it. You’ve faced stuff in your own way, like the bullies you fought before we became friends. You stopped them with a slingshot. So, killing yourself was a stupid thing to even attempt.”

Peco’s eyes focused on Zack’s bare feet and Zack sighed. “But it wasn’t just that, Peco. You matter more than you think and losing you would have hurt a hell of a lot. I couldn’t let you go because I need you here… with me, ok?”

Peco looked up at him in shock, surprised even. That kinda hurt. “Z-ack…”

“You’re my best friend, right? God knows how much you shouted it out to everyone recently,” Zack snorted. “So start acting like it and don’t leave me here. I’m sorry if it was my stupidity that made you do this… or if it was something else. Mostly, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from it…”

“It…wasn’t…you, it..was…” Peco said quietly, his head lolling backwards slightly like he remembered something. Something bad, something he _didn’t_ want to remember.

“I swear to god you say it was your fault then I’ll bitch slap you. It wasn’t, ok? THIS is none of your fault, and I don’t want to hear you saying it was. Ok? You’re gonna tell me what happened to lead to this, no more secrets. I…I don’t want to walk in on something like this and be to late… and lose you. Bottom line, you’re never going to think about doing this… or cutting yourself again cuz imma keep you safe. Keep you safe from everyone who’s going to try and hurt you.”

Zack saw the tears well up in Peco’s eyes, and he leaned forward to pull the other into a one-sided hug. Peco’s hands limply wrapped around Zack’s waist as best as they could, but that was good enough. Zack laid his chin on top of the other’s soft hair as he let Peco cry into his chest.

“Its ok,” Zack whispered as he rubbed circles into Peco’s back. “Cry as much as you need to, don’t you worry ‘bout it. I’m gonna help you figure this out like I should have been doing before. Shh, its ok. You’re going to be fine, Peco. You’re going to be ok, I promise.”

“Y-you can’t promise… that,” Peco stuttered, his voice muffled by the fabric of Zack’s shirt.

“For you, I can promise anything,” Zack answered truthfully, and he intended to keep that promise.

“You’re…just…going to leave…l-like everyone…else,” Peco replied quietly, his hands weakly clutching his shirt in fistfuls. “Everyone… leaves me…when they’re done…with me. Or… they die…because of me.”

“You just hang with the wrong crowd. My friend, Kaito, has been worrying about you to. It wasn’t just me, and he has a friend who cares about you to. I promise you, all you’re going to need is us three. We’re going to be here for you,” Zack replied.

“Ok, Zack,” Peco answered, lying his head against Zack’s shoulder listening to the sound of Zack breathing. But Zack thought over the other thing Peco’d said. Die because of him? Was that what led to this, someone Peco knew dying? But who had been in danger? Oh shit… he knew who, or he had a fairly good idea.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack enlists some help to waste away the night. And friendships blossom through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another unedited chapter! Lol! Hope you like it! I was going to update this morning, but I started watching Ryuki recently and I'm hooked. So... yeah, there's that. Lol!

They stayed like that for over a half an hour until there was a knock at the door. Zack pushed Peco backwards and got up from the chair. He breathed in deeply and opened the door. However, it wasn’t just Kaito with an arm load of game boards, but Kouta’s head appeared from the side. He held up a bunch of Mario Kart and driving games for the Wii. Zack didn’t have a Wii! Then he saw in Kazuraba Kouta’s other hand, he legit was holding a Wii console. That solved that problem at least, however, Zack wasn’t so sure about getting Kouta in on this. He didn’t want the guy spreading stuff around and he didn’t trust him yet like Kaito so obviously did. Zack felt his chest contract. The two of them didn’t even _know_ Peco like Zack did, and Zack didn’t know Peco all that well either, but they cared so much. They cared so much to be here for him, to, and that just… softened Zack’s heart a little bit. He’d always thought that Kaito was a tough man, he didn’t take weakness at all, but maybe Kazuraba Kouta had softened him up a little bit.

                Zack shook his head and opened the door a little wider to the let the two through, and he closed it behind them. Kouta set the stuff on the nearest available surface, the desk, and made his way over to Peco. Zack stayed back with Kaito to watch, maybe the two could make some kind of bond. They did have similar personalities just like how Zack and Kaito’s personalities were similar.

                “Hey, buddy, how you feelin’?” Kouta asked, kneeling down beside Peco. “I’m just going to give you a small check up to see how you’re doing.” Then Kouta studied the other’s eyes, put his fingers to Peco’s neck to feel his pulse, and nodded. He shined a little flashlight he’d stored in his back pocket in Peco’s eyes.

                “You’re going to be fine, ok?” Kouta said and Peco nodded, defiantly not glaring at him like he’d glared at Zack. Kouta stood back up and grabbed the Wii console before setting to work on connecting it to the t.v.

                “Kouta’s studying for a doctor’s degree,” Kaito said quietly, hands on his chin as he watched the two interact. His eyes met Zack’s briefly, before flicking back to Kouta. “I didn’t want to bring him at first, but as soon as he heard that Peco’d… well, you know… he had to come. They were classmates and partners in some projects so I guess they became some kind of level of friends. Then Kouta said he’d know how to help Peco through this stuff.”

                “So you thought he’d know what to do if Peco relapsed on the pills or something?” Zack answered and Kaito nodded.

                “He might know, at least. I mean, he said you did the right thing by getting him awake and keeping him awake. He agreed that since we don’t know how much he took, Peco might not wake up if he went to sleep. He grabbed everything he thought would keep a scattered person like Peco awake,” Kaito answered.

                “You seem to know Kouta well,” Zack stated. “Its good to see you not hating him.”

                “It wasn’t that I hated him, Zack. He was a rival to me and he was dangerous. But Kouta isn’t stupid, and he knows things when you least expect it,” Kaito answered. “It was only natural that I got to know my roommate, like you did.”

                Zack chuckled, leaning back against the wall. Peco seemed intent on whatever Kouta was doing, and if he was able to walk, he’d probably be right in Kouta’s way. “Yeah, sure Kaito.”

                “You’re lucky, you know that?” Kaito answered. “He could have died because of your stupidity.”

                Zack’s smile died. “Yeah, I know. I’m just frankly glad I had a semi-clear mind to get him out of the… coma he was in. I was completely convinced that I’d already lost him.”                

                 “Let that be a lesson for next time. Peco is too unsure of himself, and looks up to you too much. Hurting him at the present moment… could end in something like this again. And next time, you may be too late,” Kaito answered quietly. “Peco isn’t exactly weak, but he isn’t strong. I can tell that you’re his strength.”

                “Then why, if he wasn’t strong in your terms, did you come to help? You don’t help people weaker than you, Kaito,” Zack replied seriously, looking at his friend.

                “Because you love him Zack. Losing him would have destroyed you in ways that even I couldn’t fix,” Kaito sighed. “You got too close to someone, and this is your poison. As I said before, you dug your bed and now you have to lie in it.”

                “I don’t see loving someone as being bad. It’s a different kind of strength. When you love someone, you’ll do anything for them. You’ll transcend your personal strength to keep them safe. That’s what you’ve always been lacking in,” Zack explained carefully, he didn’t want to piss Kaito off. “Once you feel it, you’ll know.”

                Kaito chuckled darkly. “I think I know the feeling now.”

                “Good. Maybe you can still be saved,” Zack joked, he was surprised at how easily he stepped the boundaries of a friendship with a man like Kaito. And how easily the latter took it. To push it even further, he poked Kaito’s shoulder.

                “Well, let’s get this party started eh?” Kaito stated, clapping his hands together.

 

                Peco had been surprised to find himself waking in a ice water bath and to have Zack be there. To have him there like he had actually cared about the other when just recently he had swung out at Peco with more anger then he’d ever possessed. Peco hadn’t been ready to see obvious tears in Zack’s eyes. He’d hated himself more than ever, than, for not even killing himself properly. Maybe he hadn’t taken enough pills this time, but he’d try harder next time. Peco seriously didn’t want to live anymore. Then he’d realized that Zack had found his recent cuts and he’d become defensive about it. Now that Zack knew, he’d take Peco’s razor away. If he took the razor away, then Peco didn’t have anything to cut with. Well, that was if he couldn’t get his hands on a knife. A knife would leave an obvious cut unlike a razor which you could explain by a shaving accident (men shaved too, sometimes).

                Now, though, Peco wasn’t sure what he felt. Maybe real joy at having Zack care so much to have cried when finding him like he was. It was something Peco hadn’t felt… for a long time. He’d become so numb to everything that equaled the kind of pain Tyler gave him both physically and emotionally. That’s why when he did cut himself to make himself appear more human, it could never be just one cut. And once he got started, he couldn’t stop. It wasn’t something he was proud of, and he hadn’t wanted anyone to ever find out. He needed the pain too much.

                But then everything changed, and Zack showed Peco he really cared. And that Peco had worried him… and that had made Peco cry. The only other person that had cared about Peco had been Kylie… and she was gone now. Peco was scared, he truly was. He was scared that Zack was just lying like everyone else and he’d leave Peco… just like everyone else. But he guessed that for this second and minute he could pretend that Zack would always want him around. But that simply wouldn’t be so. Eventually, Zack would just think that Peco was an annoying burden… and Peco would just… go back to Tyler. At least Tyler would always be there waiting for him… in his own twisted way, he _loved_ Peco to. And Peco found that he sometimes needed Tyler’s beatings to feel alive again. That was how far Peco had fallen into his own personal hell.

                However, as time progressed into the night Peco found that feeling started spreading back into his body. He didn’t know if he truly welcomed it, or despised it. But it was fun watching the three guys play Mario Kart and Kumon Kaito threaten Zack that if he used another flying bomb on him that he’d kill Zack. Then Zack used another one on him and Kouta had to pull an enraged Kaito off of Zack. The interaction between the two was really cute, Peco found himself thinking. He wished he had something like that. Then the control was thrown into Peco’s hands, Zack’s warm palms around his.

                “I’ve never seen you drive…” Zack glanced at the screen to reassure which character he had. “… P-princess Peach’s cars. They’re… pink.” Peco snorted as Zack stuttered over the words like a plague. It was a long story on how he got the character, kinda involved Kouta choosing behind Zack’s back at the egging on of Kaito.

                Peco stretched his stiff limbs out from sitting in the chair for over a few hours and shakily stood on his feet. It was amazing progress, because he didn’t collapse immediately. Zack was on his feet immediately, towering over Peco by an entire foot. He helped Peco over to where they sat and helped him down to the ground. Peco’s muscles still refused to function fully, but they were working better than an hour ago. Zack positioned himself behind Peco’s back and extended his long legs around Peco.

                “What course?” Kouta asked, poking Kaito like a little child. Over and over again. “What course? What course? What course? What course? What course?”

                “Shut up Kazuraba before I kill you!” Kaito hissed. “Coconut Mall. I’m good at that one!”

                “The world doesn’t evolve around you, _Kaito!_ You’re not the _sun_!”Kouta complained, poking him again. And when Kaito turned to perform first degree murder and go to prison for the rest of his life, Kouta waggled his eyebrows playfully. “Peco what do you want?”

                “Uh…” this was the one game Peco had never played. He’d played bunches of video games when he was locked away in his room in the castle for days on end, but never this one.

                “Moo Moo Meadows is a pretty good, try that one,” Zack advised, his fingers moved over Peco’s hands. Zack leaned closer to Peco’s ear. “Fun fact: Kaito never played video games until he met Kouta.”

                “Rainbow Road it is!” Kouta exclaimed, clicking on said complicated circuit.

                “Oh. My. God. Kazuraba. What the fuck have you done?” Kaito hissed as the circuit loaded. “You did this on purpose you ass!”

                “Watch your language, and I didn’t. I just liked this circuit. It’s definitely not because its hilarious watching you go over the edge!” Kouta defended himself gallantly, putting his hands up. “I swear!”

                “I told you to do the mall!” Kaito answered. “You never listen to me!”

                “I’m player one! I get to chose which one! And I wanted Rainbow Road!”

                “Only idiots choose rainbow road!” Kaito hissed and then he turned to face Kouta. “I think you classify as a fucking idiot.”

                “I’m not an idiot! It’s not _my_ fault that you can’t do Rainbow road. Anyway, you could lose a few games. It’d help your ego. You can’t even fit on Earth with it right now,” Kouta answered quickly, focusing on the screen as the countdown commenced. Peco himself held the steering wheel and controller in hand, concentrating on the course as well.

                “Zack, I don’t have an ego,” Kaito stated, glaring at said giant behind Peco. “Right?”

                “Um…” Zack leaned his chin down on top of Peco’s head.

                “Zack.”

                “You have a very large ego, Kaito,” Peco stated as the game started, and all the carts zoomed forward.

                “You’re lucky Kazuraba’s in between us and Zack’s near you. I’d have you in a tree before you knew what was going on!” Kaito threatened, but then shouted in anger as he went over the edge in the game.

                “Bye Bye!” Peco laughed as he passed the place where Kaito _fell to Earth_.

                “I hate you. I want you to know that there’s a special place in hell for people like you,” Kaito hissed as he finally was able to drive again.

                Peco smiled as he leaned further against Zack’s chest, and the other wound his arms around Peco’s waist. Peco snorted as he passed a bunch of players and was gaining on Kouta fast. Mario was going down. Meanwhile, Kaito had just gone over the edge again.

                “Donkey Kong can’t play rainbow road!” Kaito shouted as the others passed him a second time before going over the edge again. He was still on round one.

                “Kaito, a good trick _now_ is to not jerk the controller to the sides like you’re doing. Make it a gradual turn and try to stay in the middle,” Zack advised.

                “Shut up, I know how to drive! And you’re not even playing so what the hell do you know?”

                “You just… went over the side again,” Zack sighed watching Kaito free fall to Earth. This was what their friendship ended up like.

                “How’s your frequent flier miles going?” Peco teased lightly.

                “You’re about to find out when I launch you down some fucking stairs,” Kaito hissed as he free fell to the Earth once again.

                “Aw, its so cute watching you threaten Peco like that,” Zack laughed, running a hand through Peco’s hair slowly. “But I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”

                “Calm down, Kaito!” Kouta stated setting his controller down after finishing first. Peco coming in right behind him. “I’ll teach you how to do this course, right, and then you can win next time.”

                Kouta leaned over and placed his hands over Kaito’s directly. He guided Kaito’s hands carefully and the driving immediately smoothed out. Amazingly, Kaito managed to finish in 11th place. Or the Kouta and Kaito combination did, because face it, Kaito couldn’t drive.

                “Next game,” Zack stated, noticing Kaito’s bright red face as his eyes focused on the warmth around his hands.

                “There’s a fucking rainbow in here,” Peco commented and Zack bust out laughing. “Taste the rainbow.” Peco whispered again.

                Kouta jumped back to his side and started rooting through his large pile of video games. He eventually pulled one out. Need for Speed Undercover.

                “We can take turns playing this game. Although I’ve never took time to play this one,” Kouta stated, tossing the game to Kaito. The latter pulled the Mario Kart CD out and replaced it with the other.

                “Who wants to go first?” Zack asked and everyone pointed at him. Well not him, but the boy sitting in between his long legs. “Looks like they want you to go Peco.”

                Peco sighed. “You’re about to be schooled.” He cracked his knuckles as Kouta tossed him the player one console.

                Peco had managed to smash over 80 cop cars, run three circuits, hit hundreds of civilian cars, and drive like a normal person a couple times before he was eventually caught. He even got the highest score for it. When it was Zack’s turn, he was caught almost immediately. But hey, he was distracted by Peco dragging his hand up Zack’s thigh on accident… and well, that wasn’t _Zack’s_ fault. Kouta didn’t do any better, either, having never played it AND having pulled over for the police. It was Kaito who gave Peco a run for his money. He managed to tie Peco’s score.

                “Should we stop?”

                “Well, I’m hungry, what about you guys?” Then Zack whispered into Peco’s ear. “Did you eat at all today?”

                Peco shook his head. “Guess I didn’t really notice.”

                Zack grabbed his phone. “Then its either Casey’s pizza or Chinese take out.”

                “Pizza,” Kaito and Kouta said at once.

                “Peco?”

                “Pizza, I guess. I don’t really care,” Peco answered quickly. He didn’t really want Zack to move at all, being so close to the ‘bad boy’ made him calm. After all, the other had practically drug him back from the dead.

                “Kouta and I can share a large Meat lover’s pizza,” Kaito said.

                “Then we’ll get a large cheese pizza,” Zack stated, starting to dial the number on his touch screen. “If that’s what you want?”

                “Yeah, it’s cool. I’ll go get some of my money from my wallet,” Peco said, positioning his arms to start pushing him up from the floor. Zack’s rather large hand stopped him, though.

                “You know what, I think I’ll get it today. Ok? Just… yeah, I’ll pay for it,” Zack said and then signaled for Peco to hold on as he ordered their supper. Then Kouta busted out the monopoly board to play while they waited.

                To say that game ended civil is an understatement. Zack was seriously thinking about getting police protection but Kaito was scary. Especially when he was losing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back????? Not me. Hahaha. Just kidding. So, another chapter this week? YEP! You know why??? I FINISHED RYUKI AND I'M NOT OK. EPISODE 49 and 50 was too painful. Guys. :'(

An hour later, they were all lounging on whatever available surface they could find. Zack and Peco were on Peco’s bed, Kaito on the floor in front of them leaning against Kouta. Between them, there were two very large pizza’s. Kouta, Kaito, and Zack were digging in, but Peco was just picking at the food. Zack noticed after awhile, and he grew worried again. What if, during the night, Peco tried that shit again? Zack knew, then, that just cheering up the other wouldn’t work. He had to get to root of the problem tonight, and he’d pry. If Zack knew what was going on in that little head of his, well, it’d benefit the both of them.

                He was more than happy when the two other started falling asleep, their heads nodding off together. Zack got up from where Peco was playing Pokémon on his old DS and shook the two awake.

                “I think you’d two better head back before you fall asleep here,” Zack said.

                “Yeah, good idea,” Kouta said before yawning largely. He lazily got to his feet with Kaito in tow before gathering all the stuff they brought and made their ways to the door. Zack glanced at Peco before following them out the door. He shut the door behind them before Kouta turned towards him.

                “I’m glad Peco has you, here, for him right now,” he said suddenly. “I don’t think Peco’d… rebound so easily if it wasn’t for you.”

                “Take care of him tonight Zack. Don’t hurt him anymore,” Kaito said as well. “Be his safe haven for as long as you have him.”

                “Don’t worry, I’m gonna make sure he’s going to be ok,” Zack answered.

                “Oh, the effects should have fully worn off by now,” Kouta said. “I don’t think him falling asleep right now would hurt him. It might benefit him, now.”

                “I’ll keep that in mind.”

                “Oh, and make sure you hide anything Peco can use to kill himself with. No rope, no pills, no knives or razors. Put him on lockdown until you can trust him to not do anything,” Kaito ordered. “You two should be fine.”

                “Look guys,” Zack said, rubbing the back of his head. “Thank you for helping me out. I really appreciated it.”

                “No problem Zack, he is a friend. I’d do that for any of my friends,” Kouta answered and playfully jabbed Kaito in the chest. “Especially this one. I’m glad Kaito trusted me enough to come help. I hope we’ve given him something to fight for.”

                “Me to.”

                “Well, Kazuraba. I’d say let’s head back before you get annoying,” Kaito stated before walking off and Kouta sighed.

                “Bye Zack, oh, and Kaito’s glad to,” Kouta said before running after Kaito.

                Zack laughed. “Bye guys.” Then he turned back into the room and locked the door from within.

                Peco looked up at him briefly, before returning his attention to his game. He kicked his feet back and forth as he laid on his stomach. Zack walked over to him and pulled the DS out of his hands before setting it on a chair carefully.

                “Hey, Zack. Give that back! I’m fighting the toughest gym leader in Omega Ruby!” Peco complained, reaching out for the game controller.

                “Somehow, I don’t think beating this game for the hundredth time is gonna do you any good,” Zack said as he sat on Peco’s bed beside the other and crossing his legs.

                Peco looked up at him through his lashes. His little lip quivered, but the other didn’t back down. “What, then.”

                “Talk to me,” Zack stated, raising his arms slightly as he spoke. “Tell me whatever you want to, or tell me everything. I don’t care. I just want to know what’s really going on. I don’t want to… find you like that again.”

                “I was really hoping you’d just let that go,” Peco sighed, before raising up and sitting across from Zack on the bed.

                “Not happening.”

                “What do you want to know, then?” Peco asked, not meeting Zack’s eyes. “That I’m a failure? That I’m just some fucking object someone can fuck and leave behind? That I don’t exactly matter in this world?”

                “If this was what happened last night, I truly am sorry. I never meant to… rape you,” Zack said quietly, his voice so small you couldn’t even see it with a microscope.

                “You didn’t rape me, Zack. The definition of rape is having sex with someone who doesn’t want to. I was somewhat clear headed enough to know what I wanted last night, so it wasn’t your fault.”

                Zack tried not feeling a little happy about that, at least Peco liked him for his body. That was progress! “Then what triggered you?”

                “It’s a difficult story, and I can’t actually tell you… so, drop it?” Peco answered unsurely, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

                “You can’t, or you won’t?”

                “Can’t. It’s something that’d… make you see me in a different light. Whether it be bad or good, I don’t know.”

                “Then tell me, I can take anything. I swear. I care about you too much to let this just drop,” Zack answered just as stubbornly.

                “Even if I tell you, Zack. You wouldn’t believe me! No one ever has and it’s why I’m still there!” Peco exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

                Zack raised an eyebrow at that. “The only thing you’re saying right now are excuses to not tell me. I won’t leave you alone until you do. And I can tell you want to tell me, but you won’t let yourself. If you let those feelings stay inside you, Peco, they’ll fester. It’ll hurt a lot worse later on… and I may not be able to save you then. Give me a chance! Can you do that?”

                Peco tried to look into Zack’s eyes to understand what the man truly wanted with him, but it was impossible. It was, still, up to Peco of whether or not he tell Zack. Or anyone who he trusted, but that list was fairly small. He didn’t want to lose Zack if he couldn’t… handle what Peco really was. Or the life he came from. It wasn’t fair to Zack though, to find Peco at the worst and not deserve an explanation. And he’d been right. Peco did want to tell someone who could do something about it, whether it was kill Tyler and his parents or get him the hell out of there. He couldn’t… live the life they expected of him anymore. Peco wouldn’t tell everything, if he told something. But to have Zack know how to help him would be nice. Or at least have someone who’d remember him for the person he was instead of what everyone thought about him. To everyone, Peco was human but he truly wasn’t. Which is why he was even debating whether or not letting Zack any closer than he was. What were the chances of him actually accepting Peco, and loving him as a human being?

                If there was one thing Peco wanted to be, was human. He’d always wished that for so long, to get rid of what made him inhuman and be… something else. Start anew like he’d never done before, but he guessed that wasn’t how the world worked. He was surprised that Zack hadn’t seen anything when they’d had had sex that was a mystery to him. They only showed up when Peco felt the extremity of emotion. However, he chose not to think about that right then… it wouldn’t do him any good. The point was, Peco wasn’t an ordinary person, he never would be. Zack wouldn’t want him and Peco’d just continue to be… Tyler’s chew toy until he died. After getting exposed to Zack’s kindness, his compassion, Peco wouldn’t make it this time. Zack had done the one thing that he never wanted to do again, and that was feel something. Something like the love you found in story books and happiness, the kind that made your face hurt and tears appear in your eyes. It wasn’t the forced kind which Peco had mastered as good as breathing.

                “Peco, talk to me. You’re thinking awfully hard,” Zack said, putting his hand on Peco’s shoulder and squeezing it. “Please.”

                Peco looked up at Zack. He had the most trustful eyes, and they weren’t as dark and foreboding as he had thought when he first met the other. Zack had become Peco’s strength in the few months they’d known each other, and he’d always been there. It was an alien feeling to have someone care about you and not beat you when you messed up or they were mad. Maybe Zack _could_ save him from himself, or at least Tyler and his family.

                “My full name is Peco Arashi, but you already knew that. My back story… well, that’s more complicated. I do, in fact, have parents still but they were never present in my life. I was raised by… Kylie, who never aged and had seen the birth of our dynasty and was supposed to see the end of the dynasty. I grew up in a castle hidden from the sight of the normal world’s eyes and never socialized with anyone outside the castle. It was standard. When I was around 13 I discovered I was gay by falling for one of my servants named Gavan. He was a good guy, and made me feel good about myself. As soon as my parents found out… they had him executed. Anyone gay in my world would have been stoned to death, but they took pity on me for I was the only male son to carry on the family name. But I wouldn’t be the king in the end,” Peco started and breathed in deeply.

                “A few years later, they found Tyler Windsor. He was of royal decent, and one of the kingdoms my family were looking to unite. Plus he was good to me, and my sister let him in. He kept up the image of a good man in front of public, and he has done really well. I had fallen in love with _that_ Tyler, because he was perfect. He was everything I thought I deserved. But he changed… after we were engaged. He started to beat me, and fuck me when I didn’t… well want to. If I said no, he’d beat me again. I wanted to get away from him, but he threatened to slit my throat if I ever told anyone. And that was three years ago. I just… grew accustomed to it, I guess. Then I found out what my family wanted to do to me after we got married. They only needed one king, so as soon as Tyler married into the royal blood… they’d just do away with me. I’ve accepted that as a fact of life, there’s no changing it. Tyler was never faithful either, if I couldn’t satisfy him he’d go sleep with someone else much prettier and much better than me… and that would be it. I had no right to say something about it or be jealous, and I got used to that to.”

                “Peco,” Zack whispered in a growing horror, but Peco silenced him immediately.

                “It wasn’t so bad, Zack. I got used to that life and I was ready for the day I’d have my head hanging off of some rope or something. Whatever way they decided would be fun to kill me. But I guess I had someone who kept me alive, in a way. Kylie had always been there for me, patching me up when I got beaten into a pulp and she… she was just something in my life that I knew. I wouldn’t have even come here if it wasn’t for her to take it upon her life if something happened to me. But… but…” Peco couldn’t even say the words without bawling like some cowardly wimp. “She… died…yesterday or maybe early today… trying to free me… from this life.”

                “Oh god, Peco,” Zack said quietly and pulled Peco across the bed and into his chest. He leaned his head on Peco’s whilst rubbing soothing circles into Peco’s back. “I-I didn’t know it was this bad. I’m so sorry… if I would have known I would have never…”

                “It’s not your fault,” Peco whimpered. “You were never supposed to get caught up in this. I fuck everything up, and I can’t even stop it.”

                “You like to dance, don’t you?” Zack asked after awhile, remembering that night he’d followed the other.

                “Y-yeah,” Peco sniffled.

                “Then that means you haven’t fucked up yet, ok?” Zack answered, pushing Peco away slightly to look into his tear filled eyes. “You’re still in the game the way it should be. I’m sorry that Kylie passed, and it’s going to hurt. I’m not going to sugarcoat it. You’ve seen too much shit to get that treatment. But you’re stronger than you think.”

                “How c-can you be so calm and s-sure?” Peco asked, clutching onto Zack’s arms like some kind of life line to safety.

                “Because I know you. Your story doesn’t change a thing. I knew Tyler was an asshole the first time I met him, and I didn’t even meet him face to face. You just showed me who I have to beat the shit out of for hurting you,” Zack answered, bringing his hand up to wipe away some of the tears that had collected. “I trust you, and don’t you forget that. You’re not alone anymore, its not just Kylie wanting to protect you anymore. You’ve got me now… and Kaito and Kouta. We won’t let them hurt you anymore.”

                “Zack… you can’t seriously mean that!” Peco exclaimed.

                “You’re to… important to us, me, to live in fear for the rest of your life. If I lost you, I’d… go nuts, ok? I know you still love Tyler after all he’s done, but give me a chance? I’ll never do that to you like he has, I can protect you. I’d never be like Tyler, ok?” Zack explained, caressing Peco’s face gently. “You deserve every right to chose how you want to live your life, ok? I’d love to be the person who helps you get there.”

                Peco grinned up at him. “Thank you.”

                “Don’t worry about it, Peco. This is the least I can do, maybe someday you can love me like you love Tyler,” Zack answered. “But I’m more than willing to wait for you, no matter how long it takes you.”

                “I think I already have,” Peco whispered. “I’ll never stop loving the Tyler I used to know, but I love you to… I guess.”

                Zack smiled as he leaned towards Peco. “I love you to, but don’t expect me to say it a lot.”

                “I won’t,” Peco laughed as he leaned in to meet Zack. Their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss which was way better than Peco’d ever had. And even more better than last night’s frantic, frenzied kissed. They separated and Peco could swear his heart was going to explode, he was sure of it. Zack pulled Peco back into his chest.

                “I’ll make sure nothing happens to you, don’t you worry. You don’t have to fight alone anymore,” Zack whispered into Peco’s soft hair. “I won’t lose you without a fight.”

                _You still can’t promise that, Zack._ Peco found himself almost saying.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ok. I just finished the current episodes of Kamen Rider Amazons... and I feel so much pain. PAIN man. PAIN! And so, here I give you one of the lighthearted chapters. Prepare... that's all I can say, PREPARE TO HAVE A SHOCKER THAT MIGHT KILL YOU. (Just kidding, but you wont see it coming. I promise that) 
> 
> And I'm so mean to my dog. I put her in the sprinkler. Ever see your dog look up at you as it rained water around them with that look of betrayal and true, inner pain? Gomen! Piggy! I'm sorry!

 

Zack swung the door wide open and walked into their dorm. He sat the items in his hand on the table and patiently sat at the desk. He was waiting for Peco to return back from classes so he’d surprise him. However, he was too excited to hide the roses anyway… so yeah, he’d just leave them there. He couldn’t wait to see Peco’s face.

                The past month had been pretty tough on both of them. Peco hadn’t wanted to tip Tyler or his parents off yet, and Zack agreed. He hated watching Peco leave some nights and come back bruised up… but there was nothing they could do at the present moment. The only thing Zack could do was remind Peco that he had a good, happy home to come back to and someone who loved him. Until Zack had the chance to get Peco safely away, they had to compensate. And Zack just held Peco when he was hurting and took care of him afterwards. Another thing was that he got jealous because Tyler was still touching Peco when Peco was his. And Zack was a normally jealous boyfriend, he didn’t like to share. Yet they came back to the whole thing with the situation the two were in wasn’t the best. Nor was it normal. In fact, it was really dangerous. Any wrong move could get Peco stoned to death, and neither wanted that. Despite that, Zack still fought with Peco about it. He didn’t want that horrid man anyway near Peco on the fucking hemisphere.

                In their time together, they treaded lightly. No public displays of affection, which they both have violated at least once. Their dates were formal, in a matter of speaking, and it was more like hanging out. However, Zack planned to change that today. He had something brilliant planned, and he was a romantic at heart. Its just no one knew about that side of him, even he hadn’t known until Peco.

                Zack pulled his phone out of his pocket as it went off.

                **You busy today?** Kaito had texted Zack, and Zack sighed.

                _Yeah, kinda._

**Doing what? I need your help.**

                _To bad, I already have plans. Go ask Kouta._

                **He’s not here, he left an hour ago. I need to move his bookcase back to where he wants.**

_Can I ask why?_

**Because we got into a fight, that’s why. And I want to do something for him so _maybe_ he’d forgive me. But I can’t do it on my own.**

                _He’s your crush, you do it yourself._

 **Whatever**. Kaito replied.

                Zack leaned back in his chair and waited for Peco to return. It wasn’t for another half an hour when Peco unlocked their door and came in.

                “Close your eyes!” Zack exclaimed, launching out of his chair.

                “W-what?” Fine,” Peco sighed, dropping his book bag by the door and covered his eyes with his little hands.

                Zack picked up the bundle and gift from the table and crossed the room to Peco. He caressed his cheek lightly, which happened to be his most favorite thing to do. Peco responded by leaning into his touch and Zack had to smile.

                “So, we’ve been together for a two months, and for us, I think that’s a huge accomplishment,” Zack stated. “And I wanted to do something special today, because I don’t ever want this to end.”

                “Does it involve food? I’m hungry,” Peco stated, grinning at Zack blindly.

                “Yes and no,” Zack answered. “You can open your eyes now,”

                Peco removed his hands in time to have a bundle of roses thrust into his hands. He almost lost the little heart shaped gift box that had been hidden inside it.

                “Zack!” Peco exclaimed in surprise.

                “Well, happy… uh anniversary and shit,” Zack answered coolly, shrugging his shoulders like it wasn’t a big deal.

                Peco threw his arms around Zack’s chest. Peco pushed himself away slightly to see Zack smiling down at him.

                “I didn’t know if you liked flowers, you never talked about it. Plus… the gift wasn’t much but I would have gotten you something better. However, I set back a bunch of money for tonight…so yeah. I hope you have a cleared schedule,” Zack stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

                “I love them Zack,” Peco whispered. “And anything you get me will be perfect, ok? And last question, yeah, I have nothing to do tonight.”

                “Good,” Zack said and pulled Peco into a kiss. Instead of breaking it off immediately, he swirled his tongue over Peco’s bottom lip until the latter opened up his mouth to let Zack in. Then Zack took his time to explore the other’s perfect mouth. However, he broke apart before it went too far.

                “Ah, you tease,” Peco complained, walking away from Zack to put the flowers on the desk. And if he could find something to put them in and fill with water, the better. Right? He made his way over to the sink to get a large vase Zack hadn’t known was under there and filled it with water before putting the flowers one by one in it. Peco opened the package and pulled out a small silver ring with a little heart on it.

                “Is this…?”

“I’m not proposing to you, yet,” Zack said as he leaned against the wall with a thoroughly red face. “To early for that!”

“It’s perfect,” Peco whispered, slipping the ring onto his right hand’s first finger. He flexed his hand and smiled at it.

“I’m glad you like it, I didn’t know what else to get you,” Zack answered. “And Kaito said most people like flowers and gifts… so.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Zacky. I’m not like normal people.”

“That’s an understatement. Go get ready!” Zack exclaimed, pushing Peco towards the bathroom. “You have to be presentable if I’m going to be seen with you in public!”

“What?”

                “So, if you get your slow butt around we won’t miss the movie,” Zack said ‘helpfully’.

                “Oh, whatever,” Peco said before disappearing inside the bathroom.

 

                “A horror movie? That’s the most cliché thing in the book Zack, if you think I’m going to be clutching onto your shoulder like some weak female than you’re gonna be proven wrong,” Peco complained as Zack purchased tickets for the movie ‘Mama’.

                “We’ll see about that,” Zack answered. “This movie is supposed to be the scariest of the year. And it’s not cliché! I’m probably the only one who knows how to do something like that.”

                “Scary my butt, it’s going to be one of those B movies. It’s gonna be crappy!” Peco exclaimed, suddenly jumping in the air as high as he could.

                “What are you doing?”

                “Trying to see over your fat head,” Peco answered.

                “Wait, why?”

                “Look. Behind. You. About six people,” Peco answered, grinning mischievously.

                Zack craned his head to see what Peco was talking about and almost busted out laughing. Ah, Kaito, he was definitely Zack’s friend. The ultimate way to woo your boyfriend or soon to be boyfriend was take them to a scary movie and hold them as they hide from the monster. Poor Kouta. Zack snorted before covering his mouth.

                “Who would have though Kaito was actually…” Peco trailed off, grinning.

                “Should we scare them?”

                “Nah, we can sit behind them and watch what they do for blackmail!” Peco said, his voice growing softer so they wouldn’t hear them.

                “Perfect,” Zack whispered, rubbing his hands together as the line started moving forward. “This will be AWESOME!”

                “We’re the worst friends ever, aren’t we?”

                “I wouldn’t say we were the best,” Zack snorted. “Shut up, they’re going to notice us!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible guys. I mean I'm so nice to you, and then I ripe hearts out. I really am sorry, guys. Truly. Prepare yourselves. OH AND SOMETHING WEIRD HAPPENS WITH PECO THAT ZACK NEVER KNEW... AND WAS PRETTY SURPISED. There's a reason why this THING happens so suddenly, and so confusingly. It deals with the next chapter. Stay tuned! SMUT WARNING BTW. But who am I kidding, that's probably the best part. Eh?

Zack and Peco got a medium popcorn and large drink to share and then hid behind a wall until Kouta and Kaito could walk by. That night, Kaito was wearing his black and red trench coat over a black button-down shirt and Kouta was wearing just a simply t-shirt and his blue GAIM hoodie. He seemed to like that a lot. The two dudes sat close to the back, and Zack and Peco only had two rows to find a good hiding spot. Where they were, though, would work really well at least.

                Peco couldn’t help himself from throwing popcorn at the back of Kaito’s head and when the other turned around to see the perpetrator, both Zack and Peco had to duck under the seat. Zack had created a monster. Plus, Peco apparently found it too funny to stop. Zack ended up taking the popcorn out of Peco’s reach before the movie even started. It was just the commercials before the movie, and Peco already couldn’t be trusted in the dark. Eventually, the drink also had to disappear after Peco accidently knocked it over for the sixth or seventh time and Zack almost hadn’t caught it. Maybe Zack needed a straight-jacket for Peco. The boy seriously couldn’t stop form squirming in his seat. Maybe some duct tape too, Zack would have to start investing.

                However, the movie finally started playing and Peco calmed down. A little bit. It wasn’t until thirty minutes in when the first thing happened. Kaito reached his hand up like he was stretching and slowly, very slowly, put it around Kouta’s shoulder. The other didn’t even notice and Zack had to slap a hand over Peco’s mouth to stop him from laughing out loud in a serious moment in the movie and get caught.

The most hilarious thing, though, was when the movie actually got scary. It didn’t bother Zack because he’d seen a bunch of movies in his life time, but for someone who’d been locked up for a long time… mister I’m not scared was freaking out. To a point where Zack had an overgrown wart on his chest while he had to position his hands over Peco’s ears so he wouldn’t be able to hear the movie either.

Eventually, Zack just got up and lead Peco out, after all, the funniness had worn off.

“I’m never watching that again!” Peco exclaimed and Zack laughed from behind him. Since you’ve subjected me to pure terror, you will feed me.”

Zack raised an eyebrow. “Sure, whatever.”

Zack led him to a very romantic place, McDonalds. Zack wanted something quick, after all, because he had planned their date out of town where you could see the stars properly. By chance there was a meteor shower tonight and Zack knew Peco secretly loved watching the stars. And Zack loved watching Peco. They’d both benefit from it tonight. Zack made Peco eat at the restaurant, though, because he seriously didn’t want Mountain Dew all over his beautiful car’s seats when Peco inevitable spilled his drink. He at least dropped it all over the table, and then it was just ice by then.

Finally, an hour later and they were heading out. Peco lounged across the seat and leaned against Zack’s side as he drove. The place was a little ways out, far away from the city lights. Zack liked the spot, and he was hoping Peco would to. He parked the car in the grass beside a small area and got out. It was dark out and very still causing Peco to look around in wonder. IT was covered by large, sprawling trees.

“Zack, why are we here?” Peco asked, his hands crossed over his chest and a little unsure as he spoke. Zack tried to not be hurt by the fact that Peco didn’t completely trust him yet, and likely wouldn’t for a long time. But it wasn’t Peco’s fault, not after what Tyler and the others had done to him.

Zack grabbed a blanket from the back and threw it over a patch of grass. “There’s a meteor shower tonight… and I thought you might want to see it.”

                Peco didn’t say anything, instead he just twisted the ring on his finger.

                “I mean, if you don’t want to… then it’s perfectly fine,” Zack answered, walking over to Peco and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist to pull him into his chest. Zack leaned his head on the top of Peco’s head. “I can take you home and we could cuddle on the bed or play a video came, it’s fine.”

                “Its not that Zack, I wanna be here with you,” Peco said quietly, covering Zack’s hands with his own. “I just… I’m scared because things have been so good and it never is for me. You’re here, and you care for me so much… I just…”

                “I told you not to worry, Peco. You’re safe with me. I love you,” Zack said gently, rocking Peco back and forth on his feet. “You’re my world to me.”

                Peco’s chest felt uncomfortably warm and it made him way to happy. “I love you to Zacky-poo. I’m worrying too much,” Peco answered, smirking up at Zack.

                “NEVER call me that again, I swear to god, I will put you in a tree and leave you.”

                “Wow, violent,” Peco answered, holding in an evil cackle of his own.

                Zack let go of Peco and laid down on the blanket. Peco followed right after, and put his head on Zack’s chest. They were silent as they watched the shooting stars pass overhead. Zack breathed out a sigh of relief. He never wanted this to end. He wanted to continue on fixing Peco and teach him how to love and trust people again. To have Peco here with him forever so he could give him the love he deserved was the best thing and Zack couldn’t believe it. Zack would do anything to keep his _boyfriend_ out of danger… that was his role in the relationship. And he truly loved Peco for the person he was, the precious individual that wasn’t Tyler’s _chew toy_. And he’d be damned if he let Peco marry the asshole. He didn’t want to run away, but if that’s what kept Peco out of the fucking monster’s hands then he would. He wasn’t going to lose him to that life when Peco so clearly wanted to be free. So they could watch the stars carefree for forever.

                That’s why Zack decided to date Peco, actually. To rub it in Tyler’s face that Peco may love him, but never as much as Zack. Plus, because he really wanted Peco’s to be his and not little satan’s. It wasn’t like Zack was helping Peco cheat on Tyler, it was more like a liberation. He wanted to kill Tyler, but obviously people couldn’t get away with murder or he’d already done it. Zack didn’t want to see Peco come home hurting and weak anymore, two months of knowing what was going on and not being able to do something was enough. Something had to change or Zack would just start tying Peco to the bed so he couldn’t leave. Let Tyler come busting down the doors, Zack could take him. He’d fought bigger guys before, and Tyler was at almost the same height as him. Zack knew how to kill people, he wasn’t proud of it, but he wasn’t ashamed of it either. If Tyler were to try and hurt Peco right in front of him… well Zack wasn’t sure he’d be able to control himself and there’d be a dead body they’d have to hide.

                “Did you know that we’re only on the Orion arm of the Milky Way, and it happens to be only a minor spiral arm,” Peco stated and Zack turned his attention from Peco to the stars. “We’re close to the Sagittarius and Perseus arm.”                 “I didn’t, that’s pretty cool.”

                “It is, in the entire universe, we’re so lonely. I wonder if there’s anyone up there looking at our planet and wondering the same thing.”                 “Aliens?”

                “Maybe… or humans at least that have been lost.”

                “Your brain is weird,” Zack answered. “You think too much.”

                Peco sighed, mesmerized by the steady beat of Zack’s heart in his chest. “Maybe.” Zack brought his hand up to run through Peco’s soft hair and earned a sort of human like purr. Damn was that the cutest thing.

                “Wanna know a funny story?” Zack asked and Peco raised his head up to look him in the eyes. “Well, when I was younger, probably one of my friends told me I was an alien. My blood was type O, and it was weird to them… so they convinced me I was an alien. And well… I would go running around my neighborhood screaming that I was an alien.”

                Peco chuckled. “Wow, I’d never think you’d do something like that. Oh, wait, yeah I can now.”

                “What did you do in your childhood?”

                Peco shrugged. “I don’t know, really. I was normally locked up in my room all day long and all night to, sometimes. My people were… are night owls. But I’d just play video games, I guess. I found this one game where you had lock seeds and they ‘summoned’ Inves and you battled friends with them. I didn’t have childhood friends, but I did battle my butler. Damn, was he good at his job.”

                “The great gamer lost?” Zack exclaimed in surprise.

                Peco poked him in the chest before lying his head back down. “Shut up, he was a freaking pro dude. I didn’t stand a chance.”

                “How… you know what, I don’t even want to know,” Zack laughed. “I just can’t believe you lost. I mean, you’ve kicked my butt at every game.”

                “You suck.”

                “I do not.”

                “You’re not as bad as Kaito playing Donkey Kong on Rainbow Road, but you’re not any better,” Peco answered. “Anyway, I’ve had like eighteen years of experience in video gaming… no one can beat me.”

                “Except your butler.”

                “He was good! I swear! Dude, I lost all my lock seeds in the first round. My inves was so freaking weak!”

                “Where is he now? Probably winning every game in existence, right?”

                Peco sighed, his eyes trained on the stars in the sky once more. “He’s gone now, my family had him… beheaded for interacting with me. He accepted me and my sexuality and they didn’t like it…but yeah, he probably would have.”

                “I’m sorry, Peco,” Zack answered, suddenly serious.

                “Thanks. But it doesn’t hurt anymore like it should, you know, you just grow numb to it,” Peco replied quietly, his fingers clutching onto Zack’s t-shirt.

                “You still miss Kylie, you still smile despite that. I don’t think you’re numb to it, I just think… you keep trying to ignore it, you know? It hurts too much to remember the people you loved who’re gone,” Zack said.

                Peco shrugged. “I don’t know anymore. I don’t want to lose you, either so don’t make me.”

                “Eh, Tyler isn’t that scary to me. He wouldn’t be able to hurt me if he tried. And if worse comes to worse, I don’t think Tyler is willing to fight as much as I will to keep you.”

                “Good… if he hurts _you_ I think I might actually kill him,” Peco answered quietly and Zack had to strain his hearing or else he might’ve missed Peco being… something other than peaceful.

                “Wow, I didn’t know you could be violent,” Zack answered and Peco laughed. “Me neither.”

                The pair fell silent after that. What was there to say that hadn’t already been said? They were probably both going to get the shit kicked out of them soon? Peco might not survive in the end? Zack might die instead? So many things could go wrong, and neither knew how to laugh that off. The situation was real, it wasn’t some fantasy story Peco’d thought up in his head. Although, that’d be nice. He could ‘imagine’ Tyler getting hit by a car and then that’d be it for the devil. They knew that every moment spent together was precious and knew not to waste it. Their future was uncertain and… well, anything could happen in the end. They both were scared, but neither wanted to bring it up. Like tonight, as Peco laid on Zack’s chest and survived off of his warmth. After all, it was a rather warm night for _December_ , but it still wasn’t excessively warm.

                Peco wanted to tease Zack, so he rolled over on top of the other to straddle his hips. Peco leaned forward to capture Zack’s lips in a soft kiss. The same fire that Peco couldn’t get enough erupted within him like he’d never felt before Zack, it was perfect and Peco couldn’t help but smile against Zack’s lips. The latter wound his arms around Peco’s waist in an attempt to pull Peco closer, but Peco refused. He broke the kiss and leaned back on Zack’s hips. Zack’s eyes were trained on Peco’s almost unblinkingly, and it was kind of unnerving. Peco’s hands found their ways to Zack’s hips where they pressed into the fabric of his waistband slightly. He smirked when he heard Zack inhale sharply.

                “Peco.”

                “Hmm?” Peco answered, wiggling his fingers underneath the waistband of both Zack’s pants and boxers to smooth over his skin. Zack shifted underneath Peco and something that was slowly but surely hardening up poked up against his thigh. Just by what Peco’d done had gotten the latter excited, and he was very proud of himself.

                “Peco,” this time with more of a warning, but Peco didn’t want to stop. He leaned forward to kiss Zack again, and the other obliged. However, it wasn’t like the first one. No, it was more demanding and really, really hot. Every kiss from Zack was hot, actually. Zack bit Peco’s lip when Peco’s nail dug in a little too hard in his skin, but the pain was more than welcome. Peco loved pain. Zack used Peco’s open mouth as an opportunity to slip his tongue past Peco’s lips and entwine with Peco’s tongue. Zack sat up to grab Peco’s ass and squeeze. The kiss deepened immediately and Peco moaned, this was good. This was perfect. Peco wound his fingers into Zack’s dark hair to stop him from moving anymore, but Zack broke the kiss anyway and pushed Peco back.

                “Peco, you realize where this will lead? I don’t know… if I can stop myself if this goes any further and I don’t want to hurt you. Emotionally or physically. You can stop right now and I won’t care, ok?” Zack said breathlessly, removing his hands from Peco’s body to support himself.

                “I appreciate that you’re thinking of that, Zack,” Peco answered. “But I want it to go this far, more than you think. Because… because I know that you won’t hurt me and will stop if I get uncomfortable. If you… you know, want to. Kinda need your cooperation in this.”

                “As long as you’re ok with it, I am. BUT, if we’re going to do it… might as well be inside the car where it’s a little warmer,” Zack answered.

                “You just want to fuck me on your leather seats, kinky bastard,” Peco answered, rolling off of Zack and got to his feet.

                Zack lay there spluttering for a good long while as he tried to wrap his mind around what Peco’d said. “You know, when I first met you I thought you were an adorable innocent little guy… I’m not so sure anymore.”

                “You’re kidding me! You can’t be serious… oh my god, you’re serious. You have betrayed me!” Peco exclaimed, stomping over to the car in the dark and Zack had to pull himself off of the ground. He grabbed the blanket before following Peco to the car.

                Peco opened the back door before crawling across the seats and Zack took a moment to admire that perfect, firm ass. Damn did he want to touch that. Damn was he gay. Damn was he happily living a gay life with a sexy little boy. There was something wrong with himself, he was sure of it. Briefly he wondered what his mother would think if she found out her perfect little son was gay and having gay sex with a boy that didn’t live a normal, everyday kind of life. He wondered what his mother would think if she knew that Zack was in love with said boy and was willing to kill another man for him. Now that’d be one for the books, and man wouldn’t she be surprised. However, Zack was definitely not going to think about his mother while having sex. That was just freaking weird. However, Peco was looking pretty inviting, so Zack followed after him and closed the door. His little hands were immediately pulling Zack closer on top of him and Zack followed. He put both hands beside Peco’s head before leaning down to kiss him. The same heat and passion came like before and Zack felt like his heart would explode.

                Peco, on the other hand, felt so much heat in his body at once. He dug his fingers underneath Zack’s t-shirt to smooth over Zack’s back and he dug his nails in slightly. Zack responded perfectly by nipping Peco’s lip before smoothing his tongue over it. Peco liked this a lot, but he’d rather they have no clothes in between each other. He gripped the hem of Zack’s shirt and tugged it up his torso. Zack let go of Peco long enough to pull the shirt over his head before resuming the kiss. Peco’s hands immediately went to Zack’s well defined abs and traced them the way Zack liked. He especially liked how Zack’s muscles retraced when Peco touched them.

                Zack’s hands found Peco’s button-up shirt and he started undoing the shirt from the top. After every button, he’d run his hands over the skin to elicit a low moan from the other. He paid extra attention to Peco’s hardened nipples. He left Peco’s lips to lean down and lick over the little nubs. Immediately Peco’s hands were in Zack’s hair and he moaned oh so deliciously. Zack gently bit them before moving to the other. Zack’s hands made their way back to the shirt to finish unbuttoning it and slipping Peco’s arms out of it. He raised up on his arms to look down at Peco underneath him. Peco’s eyes were paralyzing and commanding in a way that Zack had never thought Peco could achieve. But oh god, if that didn’t turn him on then nothing would ever be able to in the possible future. Peco smirked up at him and Zack didn’t have time to react before Peco’d flipped them over with surprising strength. Then Peco was straddling his hips once again, a welcome heavy weight.

                Peco stared at Zack’s exposed body and licked his dry lips. He trained his eyes back on Zack’s and almost climaxed at that. Zack had the darkest gaze, he always had. It was some version of a bad boy’s slashed with someone who was going to really fuck you up. And that turned Peco on like a flip of the switch and made him weak in the knees. Peco smirked at him before leaning forward to press kisses to Zack’s neck. The first ones were innocent and sweet, but then Peco bit him and Zack flinched violently. Peco was almost launched off the seat, but then Zack calmed down. Peco licked the spot as a sort of half apology and settled for pressing bruising kisses into the skin. He felt Zack’s hands slid down his bare chest and brush lightly against the skin right before Peco’s waistband. Then with no warning Zack thrust upwards and met Peco’s crotch. Peco’s breath was stolen from him as he tried to hold in a moan at the friction. It was like a lion had been released inside him and Peco started grinding down mercilessly against Zack who in turn thrust upwards. Peco’s breath became pants and loud moans. However, Peco wasn’t the only one.

                “P-Peco,” Zack moaned, digging his nails into Peco’s hips. “Don’t stop.”

                “Wasn’t planning…uh… planning on it,” Peco answered breathlessly. He turned his attention to Zack’s chest as he licked the bare skin going downwards. He pressed a kiss to Zack’s belly button before following the ‘happy trail’ to the waistband of Zack’s low rise jeans. Then Peco moved over to Zack’s hips. He licked down the lines to them and Zack’s hands were in Peco’s hair, massaging his scalp.

                Whenever Peco’d had sex with Tyler, it was just basically Peco being lifeless on the bed as Tyler did what he wanted. He’d never really wanted to explore and learn _with_ Tyler. But Zack was different, and just the mere taste of his skin drove Peco mad. It made him feel hot all over, although Peco couldn’t tell if that was from the situation or the fact that it was really hot in the car. They both were sweating messes, but that just made it even better. Peco leaned back to look Zack in the eyes one last time before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling Zack’s zipper down. Zack lifted his legs slightly to make it easier for Peco to pull both his boxers and jeans down and finally off before throwing the offending garments somewhere in the front.

                Peco inhaled as he stared at Zack’s _large_ , erect cock. Zack was insanely large and it made it oh so much better. Of course, it hurt at first, but it felt a whole lot better in the long run. It filled Peco in such sinful ways.

                “Peco,” Zack said in a husky voice that sounded way to good to be true.

                Peco leaned his head down to lick up the underside.

                “Oh god,” Zack moaned, eyes rolling back into his head.

                “Oh yes,” Peco whispered before taking Zack completely into his mouth. His eyes watered as he almost gagged, but his throat grew used to it soon. Peco swirled his tongue along the sides as he automatically started sucking. It wasn’t the first time he’d sucked a man’s cock, the other times he hadn’t wanted to, but this was the first time he enjoyed it. Really enjoyed it. The sounds Zack was making drove him on in a mad frenzy, and that was fucking hot. His hands we’re massaging Peco’s scalp again and Peco moaned around Zack. Peco started to bob his head while simultaneously holding Zack’s hips down so he wouldn’t actually choke him. He left Zack’s cock long enough to run his tongue over Zack’s balls only to return to the erect dick. Peco’s hand reached down to undo his belt and zipper before he popped off of Zack to pull the rest of his clothes off. Peco leaned above Zack’s cock, smiling at the spit slickened organ.

Zack’s eyes focused on what was between Peco’s legs lazily and Peco had to smile. He trailed a hand down his chest, past his hips, and wrapped the hand around his own cock. He started pumping himself, rubbing a thumb over the tip and rubbing it back down the side. Peco’s mouth opened immediately as he moaned at the sensation. Peco’s hips started to move in rhythm with his pumps and Zack moaned from just watching him.

“mmm… Zack,” Peco moaned and Zack breathed in harshly. Then Peco’s hand slipped from his own cock and he trained his eyes on Zack once again. “Fuck me.”

“Y-you sure? We don’t have…” Zack said before Peco leaned backwards off of Zack to grab something from the pocket of the jacket he’d left behind. A small container of lube, of course.

“You know what? Instead of you fucking me… I think I wanna ride you,” Peco answered before curling a hand around Zack’s cock to half-heartedly pump it for a few seconds. Zack groaned when Peco’s hand disappeared again. “I’m gonna ride you so hard whenever you’re with someone like that, they’ll never compare to me. Not that I want you with someone else, you’re mine.”

“Ah, Peco, you make me so hard when you talk about owning me,” Zack answered. “If you’re going to ride me, you’d better be a damn good cowboy.”

“Oh baby, I’m the best. I’ve got a fucking bolo tie,” Peco answered, tossing the lube to Zack.

Peco watched Zack open the container and put a generous amount onto his fingers. Peco straddled Zack’s hips once again, slightly above Zack’s cock to where it poked him. Zack sat up to slip a hand around Peco to his ass where he slowly worked one finger into Peco’s hole. Peco hissed from the coldness of both the lube and Zack’s hand and possibly the pain of the first finger, but Zack worked slowly. He took his time before adding another finger and starting to scissor Peco open. He thrusted his fingers slowly and soon Peco caught up to the rhythm and started impaling himself on Zack’s fingers. Then a third was added and the rhythm started up again. Peco couldn’t help the moan that left his mouth and Zack surged forward to capture Peco’s lips with his own to silence him.

“You ready?”

“I want you inside me like yesterday,” Peco answered irritatedly.

“You’re way to sassy for me,” Zack answered removing his fingers to lube his cock up. Peco sighed from the loss but he knew it wouldn’t be for long. As soon as Zack was ready, Peco raised himself up and used his hand to position Zack before impaling himself slowly. It hurt a little bit as he sheathed Zack inside him and he found himself stilling for a little bit after fully getting Zack inside him. Zack was immensely patient and more worried Peco’d hurt himself than Tyler’s ever been. His hands stilled on Peco’s bare hips, rubbing soothing circles into the skin. But damn, Zack was so big and long… it just filled him right up. And it felt _so_ good.

Peco started to rock on Zack, slowly raising himself up until he almost fell off of Zack’s cock before slamming back down as fast as he could. Eventually, that wasn’t fast enough and Peco sped up, setting the pace. Their moans became one as Zack met Peco’s ever thrust, rocking his up into Peco’s as the latter rammed himself down. Zack’s hand wrapped around Peco’s and started to jerk him off to rhythm. Peco moans were so high pitched it brought out the animal in Zack as he pulled Peco forward to smoother Peco’s moans in a bruising, sloppy kiss. And damn how Peco rocked himself on Zack’s dick in ways that shouldn’t have even existed. Zack normally had a long stamina, but he wouldn’t last long like this as Peco impaled himself so perfectly on Zack’s cock. Peco felt like it was splitting him apart in a good way and when Zack grabbed his ass to squeeze the bare, pale cheek he moaned even louder. Peco’s hand found its way to the steamed up window, but the condensation made it slip down and Peco had to hold onto the leather seat instead. However, along with his building orgasm, Peco felt a familiar warm feeling starting to build in his chest. Peco’s movements stilled immediately, and so did the building warmth. But Zack felt to good inside him, and Peco couldn’t stop. He was drunk off of the pleasure shouting through him every time Zack hit his prostate.

“Oh god, Peco, I’m gonna cum,” Zack moaned, nearing his climax. Their rhythm was finally, finally, falling to hell.

“M-Me to,” Peco breathed as the heat pooling in his gut and chest grew to an unbearable level. Then in a single motion, Peco orgasmed and so did Zack inside him. The warmth burst in between them and it was like for a second that Zack could see into the very deepest parts of Peco’s mind. But then it passed.

Zack watched as something erupted out of Peco’s back and surrounded them in an ark of darkness. Two huge, midnight black wings Zack never knew had existed, and instead of freaking out, Zack looked in awe. Peco felt them immediately and pulled off of Zack’s cock in panic before crowding against the side door.

“I-I… oh god, I’m uh…” Peco stuttered, trying to hide that he wasn’t human from Zack.

“Baby, that’s just fucking hot. Should have told me you had wings, imagine the kinky things we could’ve done,” Zack whispered reaching out to run a hand through the feathers.

Peco moaned despite being overstimulated and that was painful. His dick tried hardening immediately and Zack started massaging each feather individual. “Z-Zack, they’re the most sensitive thing…”

“Oh, I know,” Zack answered as he started to rub the feathers in a sensual way. Peco’s cock hardened painfully once again and Zack followed along with him just by watching Peco moan because he was touching his _wings_. Wings he hadn’t known Peco’d had, and didn’t really care. Where the fuck had they come from? Peco was nearing his second climax way to fast. All Zack had to do was tug and then he shot his cum all over Zack’s stomach once again and Zack followed afterwards. Peco slumped against Zack.

“That was the fastest I’ve ever…”

“Yeah, me to. But damn, those things are beautiful,” Zack whispered, lying backwards against the window. He reached for some paper towels underneath the seat to wipe them off before getting his boxers and pulling them on. It was way too hot in the car for anything else. Peco found his and pulled them on after everything had drained out of him. He leaned against Zack’s chest, feeling exhausted from the sex.

“Thanks for… not freaking out, I guess,” Peco stated quietly.

“Eh, I already knew you weren’t normal. Why not add wings to the mix, and damn, did you see how fast I made you cum? As I said, think of all the kinky things I can do to you to experiment with them,” Zack said, running his hands through them once again.

Peco shivered in pleasure. “Yeah.” He didn’t realize how sleepy he was until his eyes drooped. “Night, Zack.”

“Night baby,” Zack answered, closing his eyes. Peco fell asleep to the steady sound of Zack’s heart and the warmth radiating from his boyfriend. It was almost like nothing bad could happen now… not after they… were bonded. Oh shit, but Peco wouldn’t worry about that now. Not yet, at least.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this chapter was messy, I did warn you. Tyler... he isn't a nice guy. He's actually a copy from a guy I know and greatly hate. So, yeah. If he ends up dying, I actually wont be sad about it. I hate Tyler. Even as I wrote him, I was like Damn I hate this guy. So... yeah.... I'll update another chapter tomorrow once I proofread it and shit. So night!!!

Zack opened his eyes to find it still dark out. They were still in the car, sprawled across the back seat. Zack was still against the side door, and Peco on his bare chest. He was curled inwards like a little cat. Zack raised his head to find that it fucking hurt, a crink in his neck. Great. However, something else was off. Something was moving outside the car. He could hear it if he strained his hearing enough. He had a haunting, foreboding feeling.

                “Peco, wake up,” Zack shook his lover’s shoulder roughly. “Get up, _now_.”

                Peco’s eyes opened lazily, staring up at Zack with a tired expression. “Five more minutes.”

                “Oh god, no. Not five more minutes… something…” Zack trailed off.

                Something was coming at them, he knew it now. Peco maneuvered his beautiful black wings out of Zack’s way as the larger man sat straight up. He held Peco tight against his chest for he feared that if he didn’t… Peco’d disappear. Something was coming for Peco.

                Suddenly, the side door of Zack’s car was ripped off of its hinges, swinging open completely and a hand grabbed Peco’s ankles. In one swift motion, Peco was dragged out of the car screaming and kicking. Zack launched himself after his lover to stop him, but he missed Peco’s outstretched hand by an inch. Zack was immediately out of the car and standing at the door with the most angry face he could muster. Peco was being held roughly by two, large burly men and a third was standing beside them. All three had huge demonic batwings and their faces scarred up so bad that Zack couldn’t make out what they truly looked like. Peco was screaming at Zack to run away and leave him behind and he realized who they were.

                “Let Peco go,” Zack growled. “Or I’ll fucking _kill_ you!”

                “Zack… leave,” Peco shouted, struggling against the men holding him.

                “Shut up!” One of the guys hissed before punching Peco hard enough in the stomach to both wind and shut him up. And Peco stilled in their hands immediately.

                Zack, however, saw red fury and he launched himself at the nearest man. Zack dodged the first punch and grabbed the man’s arm before twisting it painfully behind his back. He kneed the man in the groin but instead of reacting… he kicked Zack hard enough in the torso to send him flying backwards into his car. Zack hit the hood and rolled off to the side, his entire body ached. Not only had they hit his lover, but they’d just dented his _car_. Zack would freaking skin them alive at this point. He pushed himself back to his feet and charged at the same man only to have his large fist complete with brass knuckles clip his jaw and send him to the ground. Zack swung his body around in a 360 to try and knock his feet right out from beneath him, but the guy just stomped on Zack’s knee. He screeched as he rolled out of the way, but then a kick was landed to his gut and then came another. Zack was drug off the ground only to be kneed in the gut and punched right in the head. His body fell limply to the ground. At the thought of them hurting Peco, Zack tried to push himself up but the man put his foot right across his shoulders and pushed him into the dirt.

                “Please please stop. Leave him alone, you want me, not him!” Peco cried as he struggled against the other two.

                Zack rolled out from underneath the man once more and came up swinging straight as face. However, the man caught his fist and smashed it in his hand before elbowing him in the face. Zack clutched his nose as he dropped once more, this time for good. His nose dripped blood over him, his head hurt, his jaw to, and he felt blood in his mouth. He took a shaky breath as he pushed himself up, but he didn’t make it far. His arms gave out from beneath him.

                “Zack… stop, please,” Peco cried, his voice so very, very small.

                “N-no,” Zack answered and glared up at the man above him. “Let him _go_!”

                “Wow, _Prince_ Peco, the human you’ve been letting fuck you really is territorial over you!” One of the guys holding Peco laughed. “He acts like he generally wants you around.” The man above Zack laughed along with him.

                “Its just for the sex anyway,” the other sighed, shaking Peco violently. “He’d virtually get into any bed with any man just to have something shoved up his ass. He’s one of the most disgusting creatures I’ve ever known.”

                “I would not,” Peco hissed. “He’s the only other one I’ve ever been with.”

                “We all know you’re a fucking slut. I feel bad for Tyler who has to be betrothed to you! He got the most unfaithful beast in the world,” the other answered. “You’re the most fucking worthless thing we have to deal with, but hopefully not for long.”

                Zack winced as he pushed himself up from the ground as best as he could. “D-don’t you dare listen to him Peco! You’re perfect the way you are, and you’re important!”

                Peco shook his head and Zack found himself suddenly flinching as if he were hit. The broken Peco that Zack had worked so hard to fix was returning. He could see it in the other’s eyes, the way tears were forming. The _bastards_ were making Peco _cry_. Zack felt another dose of anger flow through him, and this time, it was strong enough to push him upwards onto his feet.

                “I will fucking beat you to death. Each of you unless you let go of him and LEAVE,” Zack said, although his vision was a little wobbly and he wasn’t sure if he was seeing two Pecos or not.

                “Woah, let’s slow down a little bit!” Another man said, appearing right behind Zack and Zack almost had a heart attack. “Now, now, let’s not hurt this fine young man.” He wore a black coat buttoned up all the way to keep away the cold and when the only thing you were wearing was a pair of boxers, it was freaking cold. Zack had been to high on adrenaline to notice how pale both he and Peco had become and their luck, they’d be sick and bedridden for days. Of course, Zack was going to get Peco back just to be sick. The man was almost as large as Zack, maybe Zack was a few inches off. He had shaggy blonde hair and deep baby blue eyes. He had a strong jaw line and flawless skin. He was definitely of king stature, almost a fucking god.

                Peco’s head dropped in submission like it was habit. And Zack knew that this was Tyler. This was the man that raped Peco and beat him and made him hate himself. This was the man who’d helped throw Peco over the edge of emotions and that’d led to Peco almost dying. Dying because of an overdose that he’d purposely took, and Zack hadn’t forgotten that. He’d never forget how lifeless Peco had been, lying on the floor with his shoulders and ankles cut up like a piece of meat and bleeding all over the floor. He would forever remember what it felt like to touch Peco when he was so cold and… dead. And this was the man that’d pushed Peco to that, this was the man that Zack vowed to kill no matter what. He promised Peco he’d stay away from him… but nah, that’s the one promise he’d break. He vowed to protect Peco as his boyfriend, his lover, and his friend. That was just Zack’s policy, because he cared when no one else would.

                “Tyler… look, its not what you think,” Peco said weakly, and Zack was confused as to what he was meaning? That they were in a relationship on top of theirs? Or was Peco trying to force Zack to leave. Like hell he would.

                “Shut up bitch, you’re in a lot of shit as it is,” Peco’s fiancé hissed, walking up to the other to slap him hard against the cheek. “Tell your boy toy to leave so we can discuss like adults.”

                Peco glared at Tyler, but obeyed. “Zack, go.”

                Zack should have listened, any sane man would’ve, but hearing Peco emotionally _broken_ like that woke something up inside him. That little protective instinct he’d locked away in which he’d blindly throw himself into any situation and fight his way out to protect his loved one. And right now, he was up against four non-human monsters holding his whole world in their clutches. He was gonna seriously fuck them up.

                “Nah, don’t want to.”

                Peco’s head shot up in surprise, but he didn’t have time to speak. “You can find another. This one’s a fucking whore, I don’t think you want it.” Oh didn’t that just piss Zack off more hearing them talk about Peco like he was an object.

                “Really? I never thought so. He liked to be held by someone who loved him, he likes attention. It seemed like I was the only one who loved him enough to understand that,” Zack answered cockily.

                “That’s rich. I loved him to, but you’ve went and destroyed him. I hate when people destroy my toys! You made him unfaithful to me. Did he tell you what happens to one of us when they mate with a human?” Tyler asked, smirking at Zack.

                “W-what?”

                “You didn’t tell him, even after you both ‘did it’? That’s fucking hilarious! Ok, well might as well tell you what happened since someone decided not to. Mating, for our people, is a very physical thing in which both sides love each other equally and intensely and have binding sex. Back a few years ago, I was the first and I’ve always well… felt Peco when we were close to each other. But last night, I lost the bind to Peco because of you. See, it didn’t bother me until I remembered that you were human and that demotes him to almost nothing. Having sex with a human, and dating, is ok, but when you mate with a human that’s the worst thing one can do. Human beings are scum on the bottom of our shoes and the poor victim… well, they take on the title as human,” Tyler answered happily like he’d won some kind of fucking medal.

                “No… you’re wrong. Peco?” Zack asked, looking at his lover desperately. However Peco couldn’t look him in the eyes.

                “Despite that I love Peco, I have to give just punishment. It would be unfair to the others who have followed your shoes. You realize what that is Peco?” Tyler answered, running his hands through Peco’s beautiful midnight black feathers. “It’s a pity, I liked your wings to. But you just had to change ownership to the fucking human, huh? You slut.”

                Peco’s eyes widened in horror as he realized what Tyler was talking about. He started to violently thrash in the men’s arms, but they held him tight. “P-please, I’m sorry!”

                “I might be able to save you if you mate with me again. It won’t save your wings, but it’d save your position and keep you alive in the long run,” Tyler answered. “Its as easy as that, and I can do it right here if you want. Although I don’t think you’re an exhibitionist.”

                Peco stilled, and Zack feared that Peco’d say yes. Not that he’d blame him… not that it’d hurt Zack or something. That’d be stupid. “N-no. I love Zack now, things have changed and… and I don’t love you anymore.”

                “You fucking cocksucker!” Tyler screamed as he punch Peco in the face hard enough to send him flying backwards, the only thing stopping him from hitting the ground being the two men holding his arms. Peco cried out in pain and Zack practically growled at Tyler like an animal. Apparently Peco was his in every way, and how dare he hurt him?

                Tyler noticed Zack’s reaction and sighed. “Why do you still care about the bitch?” Tyler asked Zack, pinching Peco’s arm painfully. “He’s not even faithful and goes off to mate with some other willing male to shove their dick up his ass. He’s fucking disgusting.”

                “You’re one to talk,” Zack answered. “Give me Peco and I might not have to kill you. I’ll even let you leave.”

                “Ha, ha, no. He belongs to me still. Take him away,” Tyler answered and Peco started screaming insults at Tyler. “Shut the fuck up whore,” Tyler backhanded Peco and the others drug him away. One of the guys stayed behind.

                Tyler crossed his arms and beckoned Zack to try attacking him. “In your condition, you won’t even be able to fight for him. Seriously, you can find another one… like the Kaito guy. Or a nice girl to spend a night with or something.”

                “You think I was with Peco just for the sex? Damn, he was a fighter in bed and a sassy bottom. I can’t even tell you how well he rode you either or how good he gave head, that was mind blowing. But you know what else is amazing about Peco? Once you got past that broken husk of a boy you destroyed, you saw that he loves people unconditionally. He’s a romantic at heart and was one of the most adorable guys you could ever meet. He has a smile that could very well power the world in the future. He likes to stand out on his own and can beat you at Mario Cart. He likes to kid around with everyone. He likes chocolate so much he puts it on almost everything he eats and I constantly worry he’s gonna go diabetic. He hates beets and greenbeans. His favorite fruit is an orange and he loves walnuts to. Peco loves to dance, he’s always dancing where ever he can. Peco loves to read fan fictions off of Wattpad and Ao3 about his favorite characters. Peco’s favorite bands are Kat-tun and Linkin Park. He loves wearing shorts, he’s obsessive about it. He constantly wants to stand by my side no matter what, and doesn’t want to hide in my shadow. Sometimes I’m worried he’s gonna get himself hurt, but I have Kouta and Kaito helping me watch over him. He’s overly skilled with a sling shot and has the best aim I’ve ever known. He likes to be kissed. He’s afraid of heights. He’s dyslexic and has a hard time reading, but he fights it. Peco hates stupid horror movies and easily gets scared at good ones. He loves to cuddle and he loves to eat anything sweet. Peco easily gets addicted to pain, but continuously fights it,” Zack listed off angrily, pushing himself to his feet slowly. “But you know what’s the most important thing? Peco is happy now because I was there for him. And I love him more than anything in this world and I don’t care if he has wings or not. I don’t care if he isn’t human, I don’t care that he’s some kind of demonic king or whatever. I love Peco, unconditionally.”

                “Aw, how kawaii. The rat expressed his love for our very own little whore,” Tyler exclaimed before busting into laughter. “So what? What can you possibly do?”

                “Everything. You just took the love of my life, and you’ve hurt him. See, normally, I’m a mellow person. My anger stays in check most days. Kaito taught me to control it. But you see, sometimes, a little bastard comes along and for some odd reason, just irritates me. Normally I’ll just ignore him. But then he hurts my baby, my precious boyfriend… and well, I have every right to…” Zack grinned darkly, fixing Tyler with his best glare and ran a finger right under his adam’s apple. “… well, kill them. It’ll look like a convincing accident, I know how to kill someone. But see, I’ll just kill your little henchman. You, I’ll fucking torture you until you scream for me to kill you, but I won’t. I’ll let you thirst to death, that’ll be fun. And then I’ll take Peco and runaway. I don’t care if we have to stay on the move all our lives, but I’d rather have Peco in my arms every night then not have him.”

                “Oh, wow, you’re so scary,” Tyler teased. “Guess what we’re gonna do to him. It’ll be funny watching people rape him, maybe I’ll send you a video. We’re gonna beat him, and cut him up like he’s a piece of meat, and so much more. I know how to torture someone so well that they’ll kill themselves. I hope you can live with that, knowing you could have saved him by just walking away. Cuz, after we’ve had our fun, Imma kill him. I love Peco to much to watch our people stone him to death… I might cry a tear if I saw that, so I’ll just kill him. It’ll be more humane that way.”

                “Bastard!” Zack shouted.

                “You’re love confession isn’t going to save anyone but your dignity. You claimed to have loved him and wanted to protect him, well good job,” Tyler answered.

                Zack launched himself at the asshole, but a fist collided into his head hard enough to daze Zack. He stumbled backwards slightly before falling face first. Tyler squatted down to dig his manicured nails into Zack’s dark hair and drug his bruising face up.

                “I’d suggest you’d stop. Its not like you’ll ever be able to find where Peco is even if you tried. Just let him go and find someone else. You won’t like… what comes next, Zack. You won’t be the only one affected,” Tyler answered, his voice suddenly serious and his eyes downcast. Zack realized that Tyler did, in fact, love Peco in his own sadistic way.

                “T-then why don’t… you help me save him?”

                “Because no man is worth the trouble. Especially a man like Peco. I just needed him to get the crown and fell in love along the way, but after he’s gone and done this shit, I can’t but help by want to kill him. I can’t be a king now, but his parents won’t care if I kill him. I can just marry Azami instead. She was much prettier anyway,” Tyler answered. “Good night Zacky.” Then he slammed Zack’s head into the ground hard enough to knock Zack out. Zack’s body stilled.

Tyler wiped his hands together. “Well, he’s taken care of.”

                “Do you think he actually cared about Peco?”

                “No, of course not. No one cares about him,” Tyler answered. “We killed the only person who ever did. Peco is sinfully evil, that’s the only reason why he fought for him. It’s just the sex. He’s a parasite, weeding into people’s minds and twisting them. Its contagious.”

                “Why didn’t they kill Peco before when they had the chance? It would’ve saved us from this trouble,” Tyler’s henchman asked.

                Tyler shrugged. “Don’t know. Let’s go before he wakes up. He’s crazy,” Tyler replied before walking away from Zack’s limp body.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Peco interaction at the Castle. After all the shit went down... yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so late. I honestly had a crisis happen in the past week where I quit writing completely because I hate it. I know what I want to write, and all I get is this shitty turn out of a story. But since people still read my stuff somehow, and i'm still in awe... I can't give up writing I guess. 
> 
> So I'm not the best writer, and I'm not even remotely good. I fail to write characters well, and shit like that. But I love to write, and I love writing fanfictions... so I guess I can't stop. Writing is the only thing I'm good at, and If I give that up I'll be worthless to my family and my friends.... so after a long Hiatus, I'm back. And I'll continue writing.
> 
> And plus, you guys are awesome. You don't know how much I appreciate everyone who comments, gives me kudos and stuff. I could have deactivated my Wattpad and Ao3 account already but you guys keep me here with your support. I PROMISE YOU I will work harder with my writing and condition myself. I'm teaching myself a new way of writing as we speak, hopefully to make my work a little more better. We'll see. Until I get the method down, you're stuck with this noob lol. :) So, enjoy I guess? LOL! :D

Two royal guards drug Peco to a large van, but he didn’t make it easy. Peco heard Zack’s confession and cried… he didn’t want to leave Zack. He knew where he was going and he knew he’d die there, to, and he’d never see Zack again. And he hoped to God that they didn’t hurt Zack at all… but there was no reassurance in that. Hopefully Zack could hold his own in a fight. Peco wished that Zack would just kill Tyler and come running, and he half expected to see Zack appear out of the trees with that crazed smirk he always had when someone was hurting his friends. But Zack never came. The men opened the van’s side door before throwing Peco in. He crashed against the side wall and curled into a fetal position. He’d just try to survive by making himself as small and submissive as he could. One of the men climbed in after him to roughly tie his arms to one of the handles on the roof. Then they tied his bare thighs tightly together, making sure the ropes were tight enough to bite into his skin. By the time they arrived… his wrists would be broken open and bleeding badly, but he didn’t care. Zack was probably lying out there, freezing and knocked out because of him and he deserved the pain. He welcomed it, even. Physical pain made everything better. Peco saw Tyler and one of the guards come out of the forest right before the door was shut and his view was blocked.

                Peco stopped trying to struggle in his chains, it wouldn’t be worth it now. He slumped back against the side of the van and tried keeping his tears in. He should have been happy. He had two months with Zack, two perfect months of being with someone who loved him as much as he loved them. That should have made everything so much more bearable. He was going to die now, too, and he should have been relieved. But he wasn’t. Peco no longer wanted to die. He wanted to be with Zack, curled up in his bed with him and play video games. And to teach Kaito how to play Rainbow Road like he’d promised he’d do someday. This wasn’t supposed to be how his story ended… there should have been more. Peco wanted to marry Zack like a normal human, and to grow old with him. Maybe raise some kids, ah hahaha, no. Hell no. Peco’d made his point. He believed at some time that the shit wouldn’t catch up to him, but it always did in the end. Peco’d thought that he’d get to be with Zack for a lot longer than this, but he messed up. He loved Zack too much, and now look at where it got him. The ball game had changed, and Peco was going to die. He was going to die in shame and in the most horrible ways someone could think up. Had Peco known as soon as he and Zack started up their relationship that it’d end like this? In some ways, yeah, he had. Maybe not the whole mating bond shit, but he’d at least thought he’d die because of Zack. It wasn’t Zack’s fault, and Peco’d definitely never blame him… it was just the kind of life Peco lived. He’d thought that maybe Tyler would just kill him… Peco didn’t really know though.

                Or Peco’d thought that maybe he’d die from some kind of mortal sickness, close to Zack. That would have been ok. He’d have liked to see the face of his hope, his life right before he passed.

                “Thinking pretty hard back there,” Tyler said from the front seat, turning around in his seat to see what used to be his fiancé. Peco just glared at him. “I missed that fire in your eyes. You must’ve loved Zack a lot to have it back.”

                “How’d you know? You have no ability to feel anything,” Peco hissed which resulted to another slap in the face by one of Tyler’s guards.

                “Maybe not. But I did care about you,” Tyler answered before sighing. “Maybe I hadn’t loved you enough. But it wasn’t my fault, it was yours. You had the problem. You fell in love with humanity when I specifically told you not to. Did you ignore every lecture I gave you?”

                “Probably.”

                “Humanity is weak, Peco. It always has been and always will be. Humans are only for feeding to our mutts or being used as our slaves. You shouldn’t have fallen in love with one,” Tyler replied. “We wouldn’t be in this mess if you hadn’t.”

                “I don’t care. If you would have truly loved me, I wouldn’t have ever been living in your shadow of fear. You would have kept me safe like a true man should,” Peco answered defiantly, ducking out of the way of one of the guard’s half-hearted attacks.

                “That rule only applies to the most beautiful of women. You’re a man. A man that’d just grew up in his room all his life and never saw the outside world. You became feminine and weak and started wanting to suck cock. That’s where this shit started,” Tyler answered. “You were sick to begin with.”

                “I was never sick,” Peco replied bravely. “You were just too bigoted to care, and I found someone who could love me for who I truly was. And I’ll love him no matter what, through whatever you put me through. My heart no longer is yours to destroy, it belongs to him who’s fixed it and given me something to stand for.”

                “I’d like to see how you feel when you realize he’s not gonna come after you. You’re on your own, now. He doesn’t care anymore, he told me he’d stop trying,” Tyler answered. “How’s your heart now?”

                “I don’t expect him to, and I’d rather him not. I’d be dead before he made it… and you’d kill him, and I want him to live on without me,” Peco said, squeezing his eyes shut for a little bit.

                “You just can’t stop anymore, can you. I think I liked you when I broke you. You’re just too fucking brave now. Calahan, shut him up,” Tyler answered, turning around in his seat.

                “My pleasure,” the guard, Calahan, replied. He grabbed a large black case from beside him and opened the lid. He pulled out a large ass needle and attached a vile of a blue liquid to it. He grabbed a hold of the chains around Peco and yanked him roughly towards him. He bared Peco’s neck before sinking the needle into the skin. Blood bubbled up around the needle and Peco cried out, but the man was too strong to escape. He emptied the vile into Peco’s body before yanking the needle out and throwing it away.

                Peco tried clutching his bleeding neck, but couldn’t. His eyes drooped and he started to panic, he’d felt this kind of feeling before. The liquid burned its way through his system and Peco started to lean heavily to the side. And then just like that, he was out of it.

                “He’s gone for awhile,” the guard informed Tyler.

                “Good, I don’t want him being able to remember the way and ‘accidently’ slip it to the human,” Tyler answered, making a tight fist.

                “Your majesty… are you scared of it?”

                “Scared, no, but watchful yes. I have a feeling that he’s gonna cause some trouble, poor thing still thinks Peco’s a good little boy,” Tyler stated looking back at the young man. “No matter what, Zack can’t get anywhere near this one. He’d go crazy, and I know that for sure.”

                “Yes your majesty.”

 

                Peco groaned as he opened his eyes only to be met with blinding sunlight. His body ached, his wrists hurt even worse. He realized he was still in the car and the guards were undoing his chains. He was drug across the van’s floor to be stood on the cement. He looked up to find where he was, and he knew the place well. The castle, the same hell he’d lived in since the beginning of his pathetic existence. His parents were leaning against the wall of the gates, staring at him with disgust and Peco had to catch his breath. He’d only ever wanted was his parents love and approval. He wondered what it’d be like to have loving parents, but he scoffed at himself. He was being stupid. No one could ever love him like Peco wished they would. His sister peeked out from the other side only for her eyes to grow in horror.

                Tyler got out of the side of the car and grabbed Peco’s chains. But when Peco tried to walk with them, he almost fell face-flat into the ground. Tyler sighed irritatingly before scooping Peco up in his arms and carried him up the path to the castle. Peco’s body shook as he looked into the eyes of his father and mother as they passed, but he quickly down casted his vision. It was almost illegal to look into the king and queen’s eyes.

                “Peco!” Azami cried, grabbing onto his other arm.

                “Azami, let go,” Tyler growled, pushing her back.

                Peco mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ as he watched her from behind Tyler. She had tears in her eyes and fell to her knees and Peco finally, finally let out the choked sob he’d been holding back. Tyler held Peco a little tighter, which Peco appreciated… but he wasn’t Zack. He wouldn’t feel better by being held by someone unless it was Zack, and that only made him cry harder. He wanted Zack… he wanted Kylie. He wanted someone that meant a lot to him. Tyler hadn’t ever been that person, but that was obvious.

                He carried Peco around the back of the huge castle, down the cellar doors that led to the dungeon. The kingdom had gotten a lot smaller because of the human influence all around them, and the dungeon ended up right beneath the castle. Peco grasped Tyler’s shoulder weakly as he carried him down the stairs slowly. Two heavily armored guards were waiting for Peco at the bottom of the stairs. Tyler handed off Peco to one of the guards, but Peco didn’t release his grip on Tyler’s shirt. Tyler’s gigantic hand dwarfed Peco’s as he squeezed Peco’s hand till it hurt and he _had_ to let go. The guards grabbed Peco roughly and drug him out of Tyler’s hands before tossing him into the nearest empty barred cell. Peco’s body hit the cold floor, and if he wasn’t already shivering as it was, he was definitely freezing now. The door was shut in front of him and Peco crawled over to the corner before bringing his bare legs up to his chest and put his head into knees. He had a tiny window, but it wasn’t nearly enough sunlight to make him warm. He remembered that Zack had said it’d snow today anyway.

               

“Can’t you give him so clothes or a blanket or something. He’s gonna get sick and die before its time,” Peco heard Tyler say, but couldn’t bring his head up to look.

                “Sorry, your highness, but it isn’t our problem,” the guard answered.

                “Well, fucking make it your problem and go get him some of his clothes. Now, or I’ll just have you executed,” Tyler answered.

                Two guards bowed down to him lowly before scurrying up the steps. Tyler walked over to the bars and wrapped his hands around them. He couldn’t believe Peco’d go and do this shit… and now look where it’d led. Tyler was actually hurting for him… well, not as much as someone who actually cared, but it was truly a pity. It wasn’t like he was angry or anything. The bastards better get Peco’s warmest clothes to or he’d slit their throats and let them bleed all over the floor. Ten minutes later, the two guards returned with an armload of Peco’s clothes and set them on the table near the lamp. Tyler walked over to the pile and rooted through it, looking for the warmest. He eventually found what he wanted and made his way over to the opening of Peco’s cell.

                “Open the fucking door,” Tyler growled and the guards practically fell over themselves to obey. They let him pass through the gates and shut it behind him, but Tyler wasn’t worried. If Peco were to attack him, he’d just snap his neck.

                Peco only raised his head up to him before cowering even further into the corner. Tyler balled up the clothes and threw them at the boy before turning to leave.

                “Why do you care?” Peco asked. “I’m going to die anyway, might as well go with hypothermia.”

                Tyler froze at the door before slowly turning around. “It’s not that I never cared about you.”

                “Then help me,” Peco whispered. “Help me return to Zack, or help Zack get here to find me before they kill me.”

                Tyler laughed. “I don’t care about you enough to go against our species, Peco. You’ve got to be crazy. You’ve done this to yourself, I can’t help you,” Tyler answered. “I loved you to, but you went off with Zack without caring how I felt. What was worse was that you love him over me… after all I’ve done for you. Do you realize how that feels?”

                “Yes, I do. Every time you beat me or raped me. Every time you fucked another man or woman it hurt. It hurt me so much, Tyler, that I needed Zack. I needed Zack’s kindness and his unconditional love,” Peco answered as he slowly put on some clothing, his wrists and thighs burned so bad from the rope burns.

                “Poor man, you used him didn’t you? Wonder how he’d feel about that.”

                “I would never use Zack. He’s more than you ever could be. He’s special, he’s strong, and he’s devoted. He’s perfect in every way for me, and I wouldn’t love anyone but him. You could torture me, rape me, beat me but I’ll never deny that Zack has my heart and I have his,” Peco answered bravely, although on the inside he was on the verge of crying again. He wondered if he could win points for crying so much.

                Tyler smacked him in the face before he wrapped his fingers around Peco’s throat and lifted him an inch off the ground. Peco gasped as his air was immediately blocked. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that, you fucking piece of trash! I was the one there for you! Where the fuck was he? All your life it’s just been me, me, me. You obeyed me and didn’t step out of your bounds. You belonged to me! You were mine, but then he came along and made you feel like you deserved to live a free life. You don’t have that privelage!” Tyler tossed Peco back against the wall with inhuman strength.

                Peco stayed on the ground as he curled into a ball and tried regaining his breath, but Tyler wasn’t done. “I hated you like you never believe, but I never hated you this much! I’m going to fucking enjoy what comes next while at the same time its gonna hurt me more than you. You bastard, you couldn’t just wait for me. You had to find another guy to take you like that, and I lost every amount of respect I had for you. You’ve brought this on yourself, you better not regret it!” Then Tyler stormed out and the door was locked behind him. Peco’d never cried that much in his life… and it wouldn’t be the last time. He better win some points, or he was going to stab someone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack wakes up only to find Peco long gone in the hands of the Kingdom. Finally, the worst nightmare has come true. Who can he go to, to help him get Peco back? Surprise appearance of a mourning twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a legit reason for being late on updates. I've been up at the farm most of last week. This is the first day i'm not sweating my ass off. Mwhahaha. So, Zondai... probably my favorite OC ever. I just love how she wrote herself out as someone so cool and uncaring, when deep down she's exactly like me. She's a complicated mess of a person, simply because she's an inner conflict.

Zack awoke sometime later, maybe a few hours. His body was more than frozen over and everything _hurt_. He spit out some dried blood and grass from his mouth and slowly pushed himself to his feet. It wasn’t seconds later when Zack realized why he’d been laying on the ground with a busted up face. It wasn’t just some other fight he’d found himself in. His feet took off immediately in the direction he’d seen them take him.

                “PECO!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, launching himself over a fallen log. “Baby, make some noise, please!” He jumped through two closely grown trees and stopped. He looked down at the ground to see something having been drug through the dried leaves of fall. There was no doubt that that was Peco. They’d drug him over all the shit behind Zack.

He kept going straight, weaving in between the trees. At least now he could see where the hell he was going. Deep down he knew it was already too late. It’d been dark when he’d went down and now the sun was overhead and bearing down on Zack. The wind was bitter and cold and he could tell a storm was blowing in. Wherever Peco was… he wouldn’t be anywhere near Zack. Yet he refused to believe it. He spent an hour screaming Peco’s name and getting lost in the woods until his body couldn’t take it anymore. It was too cold and too damn broken.

“Peco,” Zack cried as he fell to his knees beside a tree. “No…damn it, I was supposed to keep you safe from them!” He grew frustrated and rammed his fist into the bark of the tree he was beside. It made him feel a little better, so he did it again. And again, and again until his fist was bloody. “I’m so sorry… I’ll get you back and I’ll kill them. I’ll fucking kill them.”

He pushed himself to his feet and clutched his bloody hand. Zack slowly made his way back, he had no other choice unless he wanted to die of hypothermia. And then, who’d save Peco? He had to save Peco because he couldn’t live without him. Peco mattered too much to Zack to let him go, and Zack wouldn’t let him go. _Aw, my precious Zack. My knight in shining armor_. The random memory just had to show up and Zack chocked up. He remembered that day well. Peco’d fallen down the stairs and Zack had caught him before he could hit his head on the cement. He’d told Peco he’d always be there. _You’ll never feel fear as long as I’m here_. And those words hadn’t been true. Because Peco was back in their hands and they were going to hurt him, he knew that. They were going to hurt his Peco… and Zack couldn’t handle that. The tears came flooding down his cheeks and he screamed in anguish.

“It’s not fair!” Zack shouted. “I kept you safe for so long, I kept you alive and happy only to lose you now!” But no one would hear him because he’d decided to have their anniversary date far out from people. He was fucking stupid! He should have just kept Peco in the dorm and when they, apparently, mated, he would have been able to do more. Because Zack had a gun hidden in the dorm. Granted, it was illegal and he really shouldn’t have it, the desperate times called for desperate measures. No one would have been able to get into the dorms unless they were college kids and if they did, Zack would have just protected Peco with a fucking weapon. But now he was gone, and they were hurting him. And Zack was fucking powerless and couldn’t do anything. Not until he knew where they took him and if he was still alive. He didn’t know how their justice system or whatever worked. No, he was still alive. Zack was sure of it. He had to be sure of it or else Zack would just end up an emotional wreck. It was bad enough he was crying now.

Zack limped over to the car and opened the door to the driver’s side. He grabbed his keys from his pants pocket on the floor and turned the engine on. He turned on the heat and suffered until a few minutes later when the car just _started_ to warm up. He gathered his clothes and slipped into them as best as he could. As soon as he had the stuff on, he reached for his jacket. But instead of getting his jacket he grabbed Peco’s jacket. A little heart shaped ring tumbled out of the jacket, Peco must’ve put it there to keep from losing it. The entire situation came rushing back at him and Zack punched the steering wheel of his car. He clutches his hair and tried to stop himself from crying anymore, he’d cried enough, but it didn’t work. The tears came in torrents and Zack clutched Peco’s jacket to his chest. He’d been so worthless… he wasn’t able to save Peco when Peco needed him the most. He hated himself so much.

“Calm down, Zack,” he heard a voice say and suddenly there was a girl sitting beside him. She was tall and wore a black shirt, vest, and jeans. Even her shoes were black. Her hair, though, was white and she wore sunglasses over her eyes. Her face was a beaten mess and bloody… but her body… her body was solid.

“Kylie,” Zack breathed.

“Glad you didn’t forget about me,” Kylie answered. “Look, I know you just lost Peco but its not over yet. Go get help, you can get him back. Don’t give up, and don’t lose him. Clear your head, for Peco’s sake. He’s depending on you right now like you wouldn’t believe.”

“I-I’m sorry Kylie…”

“No, don’t say anything like that. He needs you Zack, you better go to him. Don’t give up,” then she was gone. Although Zack wasn’t surprised. She was probably just a figment of his imagination, but it got him going. He put the car into gear and drove back onto the highway. He knew _exactly_ who could help him. They’d done some pretty shitty, stupid stuff in their teen years.

 

He limped up to the entrance to Kaito and Kouta’s dorm house and made his way up the stairs. They were on the third floor and he had to hope that they hadn’t left yet. Well, Kaito had a class in the later hours and Zack didn’t know Kouta’s classes. Although, he didn’t know if Kouta would be able to help. He wasn’t strong enough like Zack and Kaito who’d grown up fighting things. Like Zack and his gang, and Kaito and his abusive father. He just wanted someone to help get back Peco, and that’s all that mattered. He wasn’t stupid, he didn’t think he could do it on his own. That’s how it worked in fairy tales, not real life. Zack was no armored knight ( **A/N** Haha, get it? Supposed to be an armored rider reference on top of a Garo reference. Sorry, I have no social life. HAHA) and he couldn’t start believing it either.

                He found Kaito’s door and stopped right in front of it. Should he knock? Yeah, probably. He readjusted the hood of his winter coat, making sure it shadowed his face as best as he could. Zack rapped his knuckles against the solid wooden door. Zack heard some shuffling from inside the room before the door was opened. Kaito leaned against the door frame with only a sheet wrapped loosely around his hips. His neck was littered with bite marks and his body, with scratches.

                “Zack, what do you want?” Kaito hissed, blocking Zack’s view of inside.

                “Let me in Kaito,” Zack answered. “Something bad has happened.”

                Then Kaito noticed Zack’s beaten face underneath the hood and opened the door for Zack. He pushed his way through and Kaito quickly closed the door behind him. Zack was surprised to see a mess on the floor. A bunch of papers and textbooks were lying on the floor along with various clothes. Zack’s eyes traveled to the empty bed and then to Kouta’s, which said man was holding a phone in front of his face. He was naked from the shoulders down to his waist, which disappeared underneath the thick blankets.

                “Kazuraba get dressed and get the first aid kit in the bathroom,” Kaito ordered and said man rolled out of the bed completely naked. He set his phone down on the nightstand and limped to the bathroom before disappearing. Zack noticed a considerable amounts of hickeys on his neck too, and then he knew what they’d been doing. The exact same thing as Zack and Peco, but probably warmer.

                Kouta returned moments later wearing some pants and held a little box in his hands. Kaito forced Zack to sit down and disappeared to put some clothes on. Kouta opened the container and sorted through some bandages. Zack pulled off his jacket and he leaned back in the chair.

                “Wow, you really got the shit beat out of you,” Kouta said as he got up to get a wet washcloth. He tended to Zack’s bloody knuckle and his broken, open skin on his face.

                “What happened?” Kaito asked from across the room where he sat on the bed.

                “I lost Peco. T-they took him away from me and they’re gonna hurt him. You have to help me,” Zack said, he breathed in deeply to avoid from crying. Not in front of them.

                “Who took him?” Kouta asked.

                Zack found himself explaining who and what Peco actually was. He told them about how he grew up, who Tyler was, who his sister was, and everything else. The two were silent for a good long while and that bothered Zack. At least they should have laughed or blew up or something!

                “Well, we never thought he was normal,” Kaito finally said, walking up to wrap his arms around Kouta’s waist. He leaned his head on the other’s shoulder despite Kouta being smaller than him.

                “Y-you guys talked about this?”

                “Of course Zack. We’ve been preparing for awhile now,” Kaito answered and left Kouta’s side to cross over to a large cupboard. He opened it to reveal a bunch of guns and ammo.

                “Guys,” Zack didn’t know what else to say.

                “Look, you weren’t the only one who got attached to the guy. We’ll get your angel back,” Kouta stated.

                “But we don’t know where he is,” Zack said, and that hopeless feeling returned.

                “That’s where I come in,” and all three of the men whirled around to see a girl with black hair crouching in an open window. She had a familiar face and was wearing similar clothes to her.

                “Kylie,” Zack whispered.

                The woman’s facial expression dropped and she jumped off the sill and closed the window behind her. “No, she’s dead.”

                “Who are you, then?” Zack asked, rising from the chair.

                “Kylie’s sister. My name is Zondai. I’m Kylie’s twin. That doesn’t matter right now, but I can help you find… Peco, wasn’t it?” Zondai said, crossing her muscular arms over her chest.

                “You don’t act like Kylie’s death bothers you much, so how can we trust you?” Zack answered.

                “Ah, yeah. About that. See, people like us are taught to just be soldiers, getting emotional isn’t something we do. Kylie felt like Peco was her son/brother and look where it got her. Her emotions got the better of her, and she died for it. I wouldn’t help you guys unless I thought Peco had a chance at changing the world,” Zondai replied. “But he does, because he has a reason to change it. So, its vital we get him out of there as fast as we can.”

                “And how can you help us?” Kouta asked.

                “Easy, I know Peco’s world as good as he does. I know how to get in and I know the locations of the top prisons. There’s no doubt that he’s in one of them and we have to move soon. I’ve brought a few of his followers and a few of my warriors. We can, and we will find him,” she answered. “Its your choice. Peco lives and you work with me, or Peco ends up getting murdered by the people who govern us and you try to save him by yourselves.”

                Zack thought for about… one second. Any chance at saving Peco he’d take, even if it was trading places with him. He couldn’t handle the thought of living without him. “I’m in.”

                “Us to, I think,” Kouta said.

                “Hell yeah, I’m definitely not scared of some stupid kingdom. They’re weak and we’ll bring them down,” Kaito answered.

                “Then let’s get started. We’ve got a lot to do before we’re ready to tackle anything ( **A/N But I believe, Aang can save the world. Sorry, the inner fangirl in me wouldn’t let me pass up the chance to say that)** ,” Zondai said. “I have a lot to catch you all up on.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so sorry for the late reply. I've been working really hard on getting a chapter up, I promise!!! But Band Camp started up the past couple of weeks, and it starts from 7:30 ish to 4:00 in the afternoon and I've been too exhausted to write. And on the weekends, I've been so busy with getting ready for the start of school and the horses.
> 
> But here is a filler chapter, It may be another week before I can do anything. I just have to start juggling updates and school work. But I will be back, with another story. I haven't abandoned this work yet.

December 25. The day was set aside specially for Christmas where people went to see their family. Kumon Kaito didn’t have any experience with that. His parents killed themselves and he grew up in a fucking orphanage where they were definitely not nice towards him. But Kazuraba decided to be annoying and decorated their dorm room while he was away. It’d been nice to come home to that, and Kaito had to smile. He never thought he’d actually smile again, not even Zack could make him do that much. But Kazuraba was different to Kaito, and he didn’t understand that. He’d even got Kaito a gift, a new shirt. Although that wasn’t a huge thing, it meant a lot to Kaito. So Kaito naturally got something for Kouta, a new pair of shoes. He was a man of simplicity after all.

                “Where’s Zack at?” Kouta asked as he hung off the bed upside down, watching Kaito fold some of his clothes and put them away.

                “In his room,” Kaito answered as he reached down to grab one of Kouta’s shirts from the basket. He picked it up and threw it at the other. “Stop getting your clothes mixed up with mine.”

                Kouta sat back up and shoved his shirt back on the floor. “Do you think we should… be there with him for today?”

                Kaito paused remembering the other who didn’t have the person who made his heart beat faster. It’d been a few days since their last raid on one of the prisons and came up with nothing. Zondai was out again for a few days gathering as much information as she could on the prisons that still might have Peco. But Zack had taken it hard during the holidays and had locked himself up in their dorm room. He hadn’t texted Kaito or anything and the same went for Kouta. Kaito’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worrying about how Zack was taking it. And somewhere out there, Peco was most likely missing Zack during the holidays just as bad. Zack could do something rash and that’d be bad.

                “Yeah, let’s go,” Kaito answered and he tossed the shirt he’d been in the process of folding back into the basket and got up from his bed. He toed on his shoes. Kouta jumped off of his, put on his shoes, and walked past Kaito, out the door.

                They locked the door behind them and made their way to the E block, which was three away from them. Not to many kids were left in the dorms, most had gone home to their families. The three of them were left only because they didn’t have family, didn’t want to see their family, or couldn’t because his sister was out of country. They found Zack and Peco’s door, although it was just Zack’s now. Until they got Peco back, that was. Kaito and Kouta fought for a few seconds on who’d knock, and Kouta lost. He knocked a few times and they waited.

                “It’s unlocked!” They heard from inside, and Kaito turned the knob and pushed the door open.

                Immediately Kaito saw how messy the room had become. Wrappers and boxes lay all over the floor like Zack hadn’t even cared enough to pick up anything. Enough paper to rebuild a tree were among that pile, all crumpled up. Zack was laying on Peco’s bed, laptop plugged into the wall and on his lap. His reading glasses were perched on his nose, and he didn’t even look up to acknowledge the two. His fingers flew over the keyboard and he switched from computer to piece of paper where he wrote down some coordinates and back. It wasn’t like the two were stupid, they knew what he was doing. Every spare moment he was on that thing trying to find the locations of prisons and which ones he might be able to see Peco at.

                “Hey, Merry Christmas,” Kouta said, setting down a box which had been for the two in room 134. But it wasn’t appropriate now, but what could they do? “Uh, we’re gonna go out to celebrate. You wanna come?”

                “Busy,” Zack mumbled, chewing on his pencil in frustration.

                “Aw come on Zack, you can take a break some time. You’re working almost non-stop, and what good will you do?” Kouta complained.

                “Leave me alone and get out of here,” Zack growled, tossing a pillow at them half-heartedly.

                Kouta was about to complain, but Kaito grabbed his arm. “Kazuraba, let’s go.”

                Kouta sighed and turned to walk out. Kaito was right, there was nothing they could do. Zack wouldn’t stop, and Kaito knew that all too well. He hadn’t listened to them before. Why, on Christmas day, would he listen to them then? When Zack got determined he wouldn’t give up. That’s where his strength lay.

                “I’m worried about him… he’s taking this too hard, Kaito,” Kouta stated when the door was shut behind them.

                “You need to understand something Kazuraba. Zack’s compassionate and he loves people _too_ much. Zack truly loved Peco and to have him ripped away from him like that, it created a darker side to him. One I haven’t seen in a long time,” Kaito answered before storming away from his lover. Zack always had had the tendency to work himself to death.

                “Kaito, wait. Loved?” Kouta called after him, catching up to stand by his side. “Peco’s still alive, you meant loves right? Grammatical error, I hate those.”

                “No, I’m the only one who’s able to stomach the thought that Peco may already be dead. I can accept it… he wouldn’t have lived this long if they’re truly that ruthless. Peco is most likely dead and fighting this battle would be a waste of strength,” Kaito answered quietly. “But it does not mean that I do not like Peco and I’m not hurt by this situation either, but I’ve experienced death before. It doesn’t bother me as much.”

                “I hope he’s ok,” Kouta replied. “Peco loves Zack too much to give up.”

 

                Peco’s hands shook as he braced himself against the side of the wall. He clung to the barred window with one hand and extended his hand out through the bars. Just as he’d thought, the sky was spitting little snowflakes. It explained why it was freezing. The snowflakes melted upon impact, making him smile of an old memory. A white Christmas, like the stories.

                “Merry Christmas Zack,” Peco whispered before his arms gave out and he fell back to the concrete floor.

               

                Zack’s eyes focused on the snowfall outside. He felt a mysterious warmth in his body for just a small second. It was fleeting and Zack tried holding onto it. It was the same feeling he got when he was with Peco. He was whole again. He hadn’t realized how quickly their relationship had grown. It was almost as if he was meant to meet Peco and meant to be as close to him as he was. A single tear rolled down his cheek and his hands paused.

                “Merry Christmas Peco. I love you, and I’m coming for you,” Zack whispered and he imagined Peco rolling his eyes. ‘You dork’.

                “Yeah I love you.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I edit this or reread through this... um.... should I lie? Ah, no I didn't. But I hope you enjoy this bit. Comment your thoughts below or whatevs lol. 
> 
> I told myself I was going to write more of this story, but I never did. Yeah.... no excuse there, sorry guys. I feel I've neglected this plot so bad, its pitiful. Nevertheless, I got stuck on writing another story I'm working on for my Wattpad account. I named the two main characters Yutaka and Momose. Haha, wonder where those names are from? But the story was writing so good, I got stuck and couldn't leave it. Still can't, but I did enough to write this. 
> 
> So if you want to read a random story I wrote look for Hear the Forest Call by KamenRiderW on Wattpad. I was really excited while writing it, and Momose and Yutaka's relationship really grew in the chapters they were around each other. I'm really happy with where it's going, despite it turning a tad bit gay. Haha. Whoops, but hey, Momose and Yutaka are cute together. Even when I was planning this story out in my head, I shipped them. So sue me. Actually don't, i'm to poor to survive lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I've taken up enough of your time with my rabbling. Carry on... my wayward son... they're be peace... when you are done.

Peco was curled up in the corner. It was mid February and it was so fucking cold out. It was his luck that he’d been imprisoned in the coldest month. His only warmth were his black wings wrapped tightly around him. They gave him some meager amount of warmth. It had been the hardest few months of his life. He’d been sick most of the time. Peco launched into a coughing fit as if on cue before wiping his snot on the fabric of his thin clothing. He only curled up into a tighter ball, trying to conserve as much heat as he could. His ribs pressed painfully against his hands, which were scrunched up against his chest. He barely had eaten anything and his stomach growled painfully, but he couldn’t do anything about that. The food he got was low calorie and few in between. He’d eaten yesterday, just some mashed potatoes (surprisingly good) and a piece of stale bread. A few days before that just a small bowl of corn. He got his water from the weather outside, because they only filled his water bucket every four days. You’d think that that’d be enough water, but it wasn’t. And at least it snowed and when that melted or Peco made it melt he could have fresh water. Oh, and his body ached constantly. It wasn’t just from the lack of nutrition. They beat him almost daily, the guards did, and Tyler watched from the other side of the cell. Peco’d gotten used to it after awhile, of course, it was just something he had to endure before the pain ended.

                This was utterly hell and he wanted to go home. To stress over exams again and have late nighters trying to finish up homework. Or cuddle on a soft bed and not the floor. They’d moved him from his last cell to one deeper in the Castle’s core, and it was lonely. He had the guards, but they didn’t acknowledge his existence or anything. At least in his last cell he had other major criminals to talk to. They knew him well, knew his story and everything. The best part was how they wished he’d run faster and never ended up there. He appreciated that.

                “Get up faggot,” the head guard shouted, opening up the door with his vast expanse of keys. Peco slowly pushed himself to his feet before leaning heavily against the stone wall. They were here again for the day’s beating and Peco’s heart sank. The man ordered his guards to take him, and they grabbed his arms roughly before dragging him out of the cage. This was new.

                He was drug deeper into the castle. They were just changing cells, Peco sighed. Like he could get out of the last one… and at least that one had a window. A pretty, pretty window where he could see the outdoors life getting on without him. Wasn’t that the nicest thing? The leader dressed in his silver armor opened a door to the side and walked in, the men pushed Peco in as well. He tripped over his bare feet and rolled onto the ground. Damn, his arms were so, so weak. Two servant doors opened up, letting in a bunch of said people. They carried a vast array of cleaning supplies and then he realized that he was in one of the older bath houses for higher up prisoners. And man, did he need a bath. He hadn’t bathed since… since the day they took him away from Zack. And he could smell himself from a mile away. However, a bath would be nice… but why? What was in store for him to be clean. His stomach became sick… it was time for him to die. There was no other explanation for it.

                Peco felt all the emotion he’d kept locked away well up inside him. It came in an explosion and Peco started to cry. He always cried when he got frustrated or scared, and he was more than scared. Peco didn’t want to die. He never wanted to die. He wanted to live a long life and live happily and grow old. But because he made a mistake, they were going to rip his wings out of his back and kill him. If that didn’t make anyone fearful, then he didn’t know what would. His wings were the most sensitive thing on his body, his dick was a close second. But the wings… they were the most important to Peco because they kept him warm. They kept him safe when he was cowering in fear like the coward he was. And as soon as he no longer had wings, they’d torture him even more. Worse than before, and then they’d kill him.

                “Shut up you rat,” the head guard shouted, kicking Peco in the gut. That only increased Peco’s crying even more, which increased the guard’s abuse. Peco wheezed as he was hit over and over again.

                “Stop it!” Tyler shouted from the doorway, throwing the man off of Peco. “Haven’t you had enough fun? Leave, I’ll take care of him.”

                Tyler squatted down and hauled Peco to his feet. He let Peco cry into his chest, or more like forced him to. Peco’s tears wouldn’t stop but he didn’t want to be anywhere near the man. Tyler had a strong hand however, and Peco was even weaker than before from the lack of food. He easily grew tired and slumped against the taller man. But it wasn’t the unique cologne and leather smell that was Zack and it’d never be Zack again.

                Tyler handed Peco over to the servants who quickly stripped him and helped his sore body over to the tub. They knew a thing or two about innocent prisoners being sentenced to death. They’d never speak out against the Kingdom, but they sympathized with Peco enough to care about him. Some of them he’d grown up with, the kids at least, who were now fully fledged adults and still not free. They helped him into the tiny tub, cold water of course, not that they even knew what hot water meant down here. Everything was cold. And Peco had wished he would have died from hypothermia earlier… but not now. They poured the freezing water over his head and scrubbed gently at every available surface they could get. They cleaned out his infected cuts, his scratches, and then gently got his bruises. He’d have so many scars from this… actually he wouldn’t, because he was gonna die. Ten minutes later he was clean and they got him out of the tub and started drying him off with a rough towel. Another servant brought some of his clothes from the top floor, when he was still the prince of the Kingdom. He didn’t understand why he was supposed to wear them. They were rich looking and beautiful still, unlike Peco, he’d been defiled of everything including his species’ title. He was nothing, anymore.

                They dressed him quickly, and then the guards came back to start dragging him back down the same hall he’d come from. At least the clothes gave him warmth, despite they trapped his wings to his back underneath them. Peco’s feet were unsure as he stumbled along, leaning onto Tyler for support.

                “Jesus, what have they done to you?” Tyler whispered as he had to catch Peco from falling once again.

                “A few months of starvation, dehydration, abuse, and a little hypothermia does this to a person Tyler. This is what you’ve done when you captured me,” Peco wheezed, unable to keep up with the guards’ brisk pace. But that was probably why they were going that fast, just to make Peco suffer the little bit more.

                Tyler didn’t say anything as he pulled Peco up from falling again. He passed his first cell and went up the stairs, and that really almost killed him. It’d been a long while since he’d done something as complicated as climb the stairs. Tyler carried most of his weight, but that wasn’t much. He was shy of 100 pounds, he was sure he was around 99 or something. He had no muscle, no fat, and his ribs stood out so proudly. But he wasn’t proud of them. It was amazing how fast he’d deteriorated in the time they had him, but Peco wasn’t much when they got him. The sunlight blinded him for a few seconds, but his eyes recovered. It’d been awhile since he saw such a beautiful blue sky. A large crowd had gathered at the base of the marble podium, and his family was standing at the top. Azami was standing beside Father as a proud daughter should, and that was like a sock to the stomach. She must’ve finally realized that Peco was gonna die and had already mourned him. It was why she quit coming around in January and Peco hadn’t seen her since. His parents, on the other hand, had acknowledged his death as soon as he came out. They didn’t even glance at him. Not that Peco expected them to, they hadn’t ‘looked at him’ since he was a baby probably. They hadn’t even taken care of them, then. They’d just… never been there for Peco. No one had. Except Zack, Kylie, Kaito-san, and Kouta. Now that was gone to. And Peco was being drug up to the podium and handcuffs connected to the ground were put around his wrists once again.

                “The jury has decided the fate of this young man!” The head guard shouted and one of the high judges, Alitias, stepped up beside Peco. However, he shied away from him like the plague and Peco rolled his head. Oh no, the gay might be contagious. Save yourselves its too late for him.

                “The young prince has been charged with treason, being completely homosexual, and mating with a human being,” the judge announced. Like seriously, there was a charge for being homosexual? Who made that? They must’ve been drunk and Peco found himself giggling. The first and last two charges he could acknowledge, he’d done both. And he was damn proud of both, but the middle one. Oh my god, they couldn’t be serious. But the entire crowd gasped as if they were truly horrified. Oh no! The homosexual plague! How dare one of their own species, especially the prince, enjoy taking a dick up their ass!

                “Let this be an example for anyone who falls in love with a human being. Especially if its of the same gender. And then goes about mating with a human to forever belong to it,” the judge shouted. Because here in the Kingdom, being Homosexual was a charge able crime! “Bring him to his knees!”

                Peco was shoved to his knees in shock, but he didn’t protest. He didn’t understand what was going on. But because his clothes hung off of his frame and he had absolutely no energy left to stand, he did. He’d been beaten and starved for too long and this was the result. His shoulder blade was bared and another guard came up the podium beside the small group. In his hands, he held a burning iron brander. Peco started protesting at that, but the hands holding him down were too strong.

                “The jury, composed of our best noble men and women, has found this heathen guilty of the worst crimes. He is sentenced to death by torture!” The head judge shouted and the crowd, plus his parents, erupted into cheering. “Brand him!”

                Peco jerked violently away from the people holding him, but they drug him back. The hot iron was pressed to Peco’s skin and Peco screamed. Tears sprang into Peco’s eyes as his flesh burned and the pain overloaded his senses. The iron went away, but the pain hadn’t gone away. Tyler came up behind Peco and lifted him from the ground.

                “Now things are going to get interesting,” Tyler whispered and he helped Peco down the podium.

 

                They chained Peco up to the wall, and made him hang on his feet. His shoulders hurt, his feet hurt, and his arms hurt. They had forcibly changed his clothes back to the thin material and he was freezing again. Peco tried wiggling in the chains, but they held him tight. How long had he been here? A few hours? They’d even restrained the muscles of his wings so he couldn’t move them. Peco tugged at the chains once more, but to no avail.

                “Now, now calm down,” a man said as the door to Peco’s cage was opened up. “No need to freak out.”

                He pulled a long cart full of objects behind him. Peco’s eyes focused on the vast array of knives and needles and his heart started to beat really fast. Death by torture, after all.

                “P-please… I’ll do anything,” Peco cried, squirming in place.

                “You had your chance, heathen. This is what you get,” the man answered, cleaning off a knife with a rag. Peco’s eyes widened and filled with thick tears.

                “Make it quick. I have things to do!” Tyler said from the entrance, but Peco couldn’t see him.

                “Yes, your majesty!” The man obeyed.

                He dropped the cleaner and stepped up to Peco. He put the tip of the blade on Peco’s cheek and ran it down the skin. The soft tissues gave way and blooded seeped through, dripping down his face. He smiled before reaching up and pulling one of Peco’s wings towards him. Peco winced as the chains constricted them a lot tighter than before.

                “Oh, hon. You’re about to experience more pain then you’ve ever felt,” the man laughed and he pried a feather out of the skin on Peco’s back. Peco’s body jerked forward as he cried out in pain. The main laughed and pulled another feather out, then turned around and kicked him in the stomach. Peco wheezed out, was that seriously necessary?

                “It’s a shame, they were the only beautiful thing about you.”

 

                Tyler left the cell some time later and walked away before sitting on a bench further down. He didn’t want to see what was coming next, he couldn’t stomach it. Tyler wished he had some music or something to block Peco’s s _creams_ out as his wings were torn from him. For a brief second, Tyler hated himself for what he’d done… but then it passed. Peco was just another block in his climb to the top, and it was Peco’s fault. He was the one who’d fallen and not Tyler. It was his fault. And Zack wouldn’t come in the nick of time and save him, those were for fairytales. Tyler found himself caring for the stupid man… and he found himself plugging his ears. He didn’t hear Peco screaming bloody murder… he didn’t. That was his fucking imagination playing tricks on him. He didn’t actually care for the prince of the Kingdom. Tyler wasn’t gay, he couldn’t love a man. It was his fucking imagination.

                “Fuck you, Zack. Where the hell are you when he needs you?” Tyler hissed between grit teeth, hoping no one heard him.

                Hours later, Tyler was bugged by Peco’s torturer and his heart dropped. It’d been done and Peco was gone. Tyler had never cried, not once in his life. He never wanted to either. He didn’t care about anyone enough to cry, he just had to get to the top and destroy all the wrong in the world. Mainly, the human race, but whatever. But the thought of not having Peco around anymore left a nasty taste in his mouth and a hole in his heart. Both those feelings were foreign to him, he’d never felt something like it before. He was, in every aspect, a cold hearted man. So why did this situation bother him so much? He was never supposed to care about the other… he was never supposed to get attached. It’d been a game, a stepping stone. Tyler had never thought about actually falling in love. Maybe he should’ve killed Peco himself, to save him from this. That would have been more kind.

                “Sorry, sir. But there’s a disturbance upstairs and the King wants both of us up there. I’ll have to finish with Peco later,” the man said, obviously irritated.

                “What is it?” Tyler asked.

                “A band of mercenaries,” the man replied, eyebrows knit together in hatred. A deep-rooted hatred. “Led by Zondai herself and that one’s human mate.”

                “Shit,” Tyler answered and launched out of his chair. If Zondai was leading, then that meant business. Tyler tried not to smile, because Zack had arrived just in time.

                “Peco’s father has ordered for one of the creations to guard the prisoner. And to kill him if he gets out.”

                “Fine,” Tyler replied.


End file.
